I'll be by your side
by Mathela
Summary: Quinn est la pire garce du lycée. Santana est une solitaire, aigrie, au passé difficile. Elles se détestent mais une chose est sure cela va changer...
1. Chapter 1

_Re-bonjour ! Je vous mets donc un petit résumé de ma nouvelle fiction. _

Quinn est la reine du lycée. Elle fait ramper tout ceux qui se mettent en travers de son chemin. Elle veut a tout prix rendre ses parents fiers d'elle. Ce qui lui fait le plus peur est d'un jour se retrouver seule.

Santana est son ennemi jurée, c'est la seule fille qui ose se dresser sur son chemin. Pourtant cette fille la toujours intriguée. Pourquoi reste-t-elle tous le temps toute seule? Et pourquoi cette haine perpétuelle envers le monde ?

Leur haine mutuelle va-t-elle se transformer ? Arriveront-elles à se confier l'une à l'autre ? Car chacune d'entre elle à un secret et aucune d'entre elle ne souhaite le révéler...

_J'ai déjà écrit le premier chapitre donc je le posterais surement demain. Oui je sais je suis rapide ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tous le monde ! Voila comme promis le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic ! Bonne lecture_

**_Guanty : Merci pour ta review et sincèrement tu ne m'aurais pas dit que le français n'était pas ta langue maternelle je n'aurais pas deviné :)_**

Encore une nouvelle rentrée dans ce lycée à la con…Enfin plus qu'une année. Je me rappelle ce que me disait ma mère quand j'étais qu'une gamine « Oh tu verras les années lycée ce sont les meilleurs années de notre vie ». Si ça c'est mes meilleures années, alors j'ai peur de ce qui va suivre. Alors que je suis comme toujours en train de ruminer dans mon coin, on me pousse violemment contre un casier.

**-Alors Lopez ? A ce que je vois on est toujours aussi tête en l'air.**

Oh non pitié pas elle…Ma journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer.

**-Tiens voilà la pute et ces deux larbins.**

J'ai en face de moi la grande Quinn Fabray. Enfin grande façon de parler. Selon ses dires, elle serait la reine de Mc Kingley. J'ai envie de dire pas dur d'être la reine dans un lycée de demeurer avec des noix à la place du cerveau. Tiens ce matin elle est accompagnée de ses deux gentils chien-chien ça change…Pff tu parles ces deux pauvres types sont de vraies sangsues. Elle croit qu'ils l'aiment mais je suis sure que tous ce qu'ils veulent c'est la sauter. Eh bien les pauvres ils peuvent attendre. Quinn est une sainte vous comprenez, Madame ne couchera pas avant le mariage. En tout cas, ils me font bien rire à toujours être plantée derrière elle. A gauche on a Finn Hudson, le roi des boulets, tout le monde l'admire parce qu'il est Quaterback. De toute façon, ici on t'admire si t'es Cheerios ou dans l'équipe de foot c'est tout. Enfin moi de toute façon qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. A droite, Noah Puckerman le pire dragueur de Mc Kingley ! Oh attendez je crois que Blondie me parle.

**-Bordel mais t'es sourde Lopez, je t'ai demandée de te pousser de mon chemin !**

Ah oui c'est bien ce que je pensais, elle me parle. Pour dire de la merde, mais ça, ça change pas.

**-En quel honneur ?**

**-Tu ne comprendras donc jamais ? Je suis la reine ici et les loosers s'écartent de sur mon chemin.**

Je rapproche d'elle et je sens ses gorilles s'exciter.

**-Moi tout ce que je sais, c'est que t'es la Reine des connes au pays des emmerdeurs.**

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire demi-tour que je ressens une forte douleur sur ma joue. Elle n'a pas osée ? Vu son regard je comprends que si et visiblement ça lui a plu. Très bien ma vieille.

**-Tu vas crever Fabray !**

Je me jette alors sur elle et la plaque au sol. Elle riposte et tente de me mettre un poing mais j'esquive et la griffe au visage. Pendant ce temps, elle me mord le poignet pour me faire lâcher prise. Alors que j'étais quand même en sacré bonne posture, je sens qu'on me tire vers l'arrière.

**-Ooh STOP !**

Ooh génial la grosse Beiste. Je ne tente même pas de me dégager, elle a une poigne de fer cette meuf. Et teh voilà l'Indien qui débarque.

**-Lopez et Fabray dans mon bureau tout de suite.**

Génial, même pas une heure que je suis rentrée et me voilà déjà chez le proviseur. Ma mère va être ravie.

Bureau du proviseur :

**-Les filles prenez un siège. **

Je m'assois à côté de Blondie et suis plutôt fière de moi. Elle a une énorme éraflure sur la joue.

**-Bon écoutez, j'en ai franchement marre de vous voir dans mon bureau.**

**-Franchement va peut-être falloir nous faire des cartes de fidélités. **

**-La ferme Lopez.**

**-Pardon ? T'as dit quoi ?**

**-J'ai dit…**

**-STOP !**

Alors que j'étais prête à me relancer sur Fabray, Figgins tape du poing sur la table et nous prie de bien vouloir l'écouter.

**-Bien vu qu'apparemment vous virer ne sert absolument à rien. Mr Schuster et moi avons pensés à une autre punition.**

Mr Schuster ce n'est pas celui qui dirige ce stupide Glee Club ?

**-Comme vous savez il dirige le Glee Club…**

Oh putain je sens la connerie arriver…

**-Je veux que vous joigniez le Club pendant un mois.**

Et la voilà !

**-HORS DE QUESTION !**

Pour une fois Fabray et moi sommes d'accord.

**-Bien dans ce cas-là vous nettoierez le self durant une semaine.**

**-PARDON ? Moi ! Lavez le self ? Nan mais ça va pas !**

**-C'est vous qui voyez Mlle Fabray.**

**-D'accord d'accord.**

**-Bien, Mlle Lopez ?**

**-Je prends le self.**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et sort de la pièce. Hors de question que je fraternise avec des débiles. Je ne veux parler à personne. Je suis bien seule.

Fin de la journée :

Enfin fini, je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Je traverse le couloir et passe devant la salle de chant. Tiens Blondie fais son show. Papa don't preach…C'est sûr que cette chanson lui va à ravir à Madame Sainte Nitouche. Enfin bref, je passe mon chemin mais je peux quand même entendre ces abrutis l'acclamait. Elle a vraiment tout ce qu'elle veut.

Chez Santana :

Enfin chez moi…enfin…chez moi…chez mes parents adoptifs quoi…

**-Salut Santana !**

**-Salut Rick.**

**-Alors cette rentrée ?**

**-Super. Magique.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ?**

**- Rien ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je quitte le salon et monte dans ma chambre. Je l'entends souffler, le pauvre ne s'est vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. Je l'aime bien c'est un bon « père ».

Alors que je vais en direction de ma chambre, je passe devant une porte ouverte et voit une petite tête dépassé d'un petit lit. Je change de direction et rentre dans la petite chambre.

**-Alors, on a bien dormi mon Loulou ?** Oui je suis complètement gaga de mon petit frère. C'est le seul être au monde qui m'importe, je ferais tout pour lui. Il a 3 ans et je le trouve déjà parfait. Plus tard, ça sera un vrai beau-gosse. Je le soulève et nous échangeons un gros câlin. Puis je pose mon sac et décide de jouer avec lui.

DING DONG.

**-Ah ça doit être ta baby-sitter.** Il me sourit, je le prends et regarde par la fenêtre.

**-Oh il fait déjà nuit ! On a joué pendant des heures.** Ce que je dis le fait marrer en même temps tout ce que je dis le fait marrer.

**-Entrez donc je vais vous faire visiter la maison. **

Tiens Rick se transforme en agent immobilier.

Je descends et rejoins Kate qui est assis sur le canapé.

**- Elle n'a pas l'air trop cruche ?**

**-Oh non San c'est une fille très mignonne et puis de toute façon on n'a pas le choix tu sais que tout le monde doit être avec toi pour ton…rendez-vous.**

**-Oui je sais.**

Je les entends qui reviennent et me retourne pour expliquer deux trois règles à celle qui va avoir mon frère entre les mains. Je compte bien lui expliquer la vie et…

**- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ? Fabray ? **

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu :) N'hésitez pas à me dire vos remarques. Le prochain arrivera dans un peu plus de temps je reprends les cours...Mais bonne vacances a ceux qui y sont :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tadam ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous offre celui-ci car je profite de mon dernier jour de vacances pour écrire un peu. Voilà donc la suite :)_

**_Guanty : Je respecte toujours mes délais car moi aussi je déteste quand un auteur dit qu'il va publier et qu'il ne publiera jamais. Voilà donc la suite mais deux chapitres en un jour c'est exceptionnel ! Je t'annonce tout de suite que tu ne seras pas avant un petit moment ce qui est arrivée pour que San et son frère soit placé en famille. Bonne lecture et à bientôt_**

**Lopez ?**

**-Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

**-Beh je peux te poser la même question !**

**-Je suis chez moi !**

**-Chez toi ? Mais attend ? Pourquoi ma mère m'a dit que j'allais chez les Marks alors ?**

**-Parce que vous y êtes Mademoiselle.**

J'avais presque oublié la présence de Rick à ce moment.

**-Mais…euh…Oh ça y est j'ai compris, ce n'est pas tes parents ? **

**-Bien joué, tu veux une médaille ?**

**-Eh eh du calme ! **

Kate s'interpose entre Fabray et moi. Je vois sur son visage qu'elle ne semble pas très bien comprendre la situation.

**-Vous vous connaissez ?**

**-Du lycée…**

Je ne préfère pas épiloguer parce qu'après je suis sure qu'ils vont vouloir…parler…chose que je déteste faire….

**-On va dire que moi et Lo…Santana avons un certain différent.**

Un certain différent ? C'est comme ça qu'elle appelle le fait de se casser la gueule mutuellement ?

**-D'accord, et bien j'espère que tout ceci va se régler rapidement car Quinn sera notre baby-sitter pour Noam à partir de maintenant.**

**-Quoi ? Hors de question ! Je peux trouver quelqu'un de mieux !**

**-C'est sûr que parmi tous tes amis…**Fabray à murmurer ça de manière à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre et là tout de suite j'ai juste envie de l'écraser.

**-Ecoute San…**

**-Ne m'appelle pas comme pas ça !**

Je dois admettre que j'ai répondu un peu violemment mais ils m'appelaient de la même manière...Je me retourne vers Kate et elle a les larmes aux yeux, même Ice Queen est choquée.

**-Désolé…je voulais pas le dire sur ce ton…**

**-Hum pas grave…Santana ce soir c'est un test si ça se passe bien on la gardera d'accord ?**

Je ne réponds pas, donne Noam à Rick et choppe Fabray pour l'amener un peu plus loin. Elle ne se laisse pas faire mais j'ai une bonne poigne.

**-Qu'est-ce que…**

**-Nan ferme la ! C'est moi qui parle. Le môme que tu vas garder ce soir c'est pas n'importe qui. C'est mon frère et je te jure que s'il lui arrive ne serait-ce qu'une simple merde, je te tue.**

**-Ooh mais on dirait que Lopez est sentimentale finalement, c'est tes parents qui t'ont instruits ça ? Ah beh nan t'en a pas !**

La gifle est partie toute seule. Elle se tient la joue et une marque rouge commence à apparaître. Elle commence à se rendre compte qu'elle a dit une connerie et tente de s'excuser mais je ne veux rien entendre d'elle et me barre.

**-Bien Santana on peut y aller ?**

**-Oui.** Je m'approche de mon frère qui me tend ses bras et lui explique en espagnol, ma langue maternelle, la situation. Il me sourit et me fais un câlin. Il se dirige ensuite vers Fabray et lui tends la main pour aller jouer. Cette vision m'écœure mais je préfère ne rien dire.

**-On essaie de ne pas rentrer trop tard Quinn. **

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas.**

Ne vous inquiétez pas…Je lève les yeux au ciel et me reçoit une légère frappe derrière la tête de la part de Rick.

**-D'où tu ?**

**-Haha tu devrais voir ta tête Santana !**

**-Mais…Pff t'es un vrai gamin Rick.**

**-Haha. **

Oh moins il m'aura détendu avant ce fameux…rendez-vous.

Tard dans la soirée : 

P de V Quinn :

J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que ce petit est le frère de Santana. Ils sont si différents.

Je me suis bien éclaté avec lui ce soir, il est vraiment très drôle. Là il est couché, et ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder dormir. Il est trop choupinou. Oh ressaisie toi Fabray, c'est le frère de l'ennemi. Et puis tu es sans cœur. Oh il se frotte ses petits yeux…Nan mais franchement ! Je sors de sa chambre sinon je vais devenir complètement gaga.

Alors que je pars en direction du salon, je passe devant une porte où il y a écrit « Défense d'entrer ». Ok, je crois que j'ai trouvé la chambre de Santana…euh je veux dire Lopez. J'hésite à entrer…mais la curiosité l'emporte et je pénètre dans son sanctuaire.

La décoration est très simple, tout est en noir et blanc. Je remarque de nombreuses photos collées au mur en face de moi. Je m'avance pour mieux distinguer, ceux qui sont dessus. Je reconnais son frère qui occupe la majeure partie du mur. Puis ses « parents » qui sont sur pas mal de photos aussi. Mais je ne dénombre qu'une seule photo d'elle et elle semble avoir même pas 5 ans. C'était une petite fille très mignonne…Enfin elle l'est toujours…Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ?

Cependant, je remarque quelque chose d'autre aussi. Pourquoi il n'y a aucune, mais absolument aucune, photos de ses vrais parents ? C'est vrai, son frère a 3 ans donc Lopez les a forcément connus pendant un petit moment. Bizarre, mais…

**- Tu ne sais pas lire ?**

Eh merde…

**-Hein ? Oh…euh…Tu sais je passe au-dessus des interdis.**

**-Oh beh oui parce que toi tu es Quinn Fabray donc tu te permets tout.**

**-Exactement **

**-Sors d'ici.**

**-Mais je ne comptais pas rester, une seconde de plus.**

Elle me lance un regard assassin mais je n'y fais pas attention et redescends au salon où ses parents m'attendent.

**-Alors Quinn tout s'est bien passé ? **

**-Très bien, il a été adorable.**

**-Bien maintenant tu peux te casser.**

**-Santana !** Excuse-la elle n'a pas passée une très bonne soirée.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**-Tiens.** Rick me tend une liasse de billets que je prends avec plaisir, après tout c'est pour ça que je le fais nan ? Oui juste pour ça.

**-Merci. Eh bien bonne soirée. **

**-Bonne soirée. **

Je me retourne vers Lopez, celle-ci ne me dit rien et remonte les escaliers.

Je sors et marche en direction de ma maison. Quelle étrange soirée.

Le lendemain au lycée 

P de V Santana :

Je crois que je vais me prendre, mes parents ont adorés Quinn et veulent la garder comme baby-sitter. Déjà que je me la farci ici, maintenant elle va être aussi chez moi.

**-Mademoiselle Lopez, vous n'avez rien oublié ? **

Je me retourne et vois Figgins armé d'un seau et d'une serpillère. Oh putain c'est vrai. Je le rejoins et récupère mon matériel.

Oooh mec ! Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir un endroit aussi crade. Bon je m'y mets.

Au bout d'une heure j'ai enfin fini ma lourde tache et putain je ne pourrais pas supporter ça longtemps. Alors que je repars vers la sortie je m'arrête au niveau du piano. Oui ne me demandez pas pourquoi il y a un foutu piano ici, je n'en n'ai jamais vu l'utilité. Je vérifie que je suis bien seule et m'assoie au piano. Je commence à jouer quelques morceaux mais j'arrive vite à la chanson qui me trotte sans cesse dans la tête.

**I know this pain **

_Je connais cette peine_

**Why do lock yourself up in these chains?**

_Pourquoi tu t'enfermes dans ces chaines ?_

**No one can change your life except for you**

_Personne ne peut changer ta vie à part toi _

**Don't ever let anyone step all over you**

_Ne laisse jamais personne te sous-estimer_

**Just open your heart and your mind**

_Juste ouvre ton cœur et ton esprit_

**Is it really fair to feel this way inside?**

_Est-il vraiment juste de se sentir ainsi au fond de toi ?_

**Some day somebody's gonna make you want to**

_Un jour, une personne te poussera à vouloir_

**Turn around and say goodbye**

_Revenir et dire au revoir_

**Until then baby are you going to let them**

_Jusque-là bébé, tu les laisseras_

**Hold you down and make you cry**

_Te détruire et te faire pleurer_

**Don't you know?**

_Ne sais-tu pas ?_

**Don't you know things can change**

_Ne sais-tu pas que les choses changent_

**Things'll go your way**

_Les choses iront comme tu le veux_

**If you hold on for one more day**

_Si tu patiente encore un jour_

**Can you hold on for one more day**

_Peux-tu patienter encore un jour ?_

**Things'll go your way**

_Les choses iront comme tu le veux_

**Hold on for one more day**

_Patiente encore un jour_

** You could sustain**

_Tu pourrais maintenir_

**Or are you comfortable with the pain?**

_Ou est-ce que tu es confortable avec cette peine ?_

**You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness**

_Tu n'as personne à blâmer pour ta tristesse_

**You got yourself into your own mess**

_Tu t'es conduit toi-même à ton désordre_

**Lettin' your worries pass you by**

_En laissant les soucis te conduire_

**Don't you think it's worth your time**

_Ne pense tu pas que ton temps mérite_

**To change your mind?**

_Que tu changes d'idée ?_

Soudain je reçois un liquide glacée sur la tête et vu l'odeur qu'il dégage, je ne mets pas longtemps à comprendre que c'est l'eau qui était dans le seau.

Je me retourne furieuse et prête à me défendre contre celui qui vient d'avoir cette riche idée. Mais j'ai la vilaine surprise de me retrouver devant les Cheerios au grand complet. Putain c'est vrai leur entraînement.

**-Alors Lopez, on pousse la chansonette. **

**-Pff pathétique. **

**-Quand on a une voix comme la tienne on ferait mieux de s'abstenir.**

**-C'est sûr que toi avec ta voix de canard t'as quelque chose à dire.**

**-Nan mais t'as vu ça Quinn, elle nous répond cette pétasse !**

Je regarde Blondie mais celle-ci reste de marbre et me fixe intensément.

**-Aller bougez les gourdasse, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.**

Je passe au milieu de leur stupide bande et me dirige vers la sortie.

**-Oh oui vite poussez-vous ! Il faut que Lopez aille retrouver son stupide petit frère.**

Je m'arrête net.

**-Oui va vite retrouver, ton petit foyer. Tes parents t'attendent…Oups c'est vrai.**

**-Haha je suis sûr qu'ils t'ont abandonnée.**

Les larmes commencent à me monter mais je les retiens, je ne veux pas leur montrer que ce qu'elles me disent m'affecte.

Pendant qu'elles rigolent aux éclats, je pars sans regarder derrière moi.

Ce qui m'a le plus choquée c'est que dans tout ça Fabray n'a rien dit, même pas bougé. Pff de toute façon c'est toute des connes et c'est elle qui leur a racontée tout ça. Je peux te dire que je me vengerais.

Je rentre enfin chez moi, je n'adresse même pas la parole à qui que ce soit et monte directement dans ma chambre. Une fois arrivée, je jette mon sac et me couche sur mon lit.

Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour craquer et fondre en larmes.

P de V Quinn :

**-Haha nan mais franchement t'as vu sa gueule ! Ah nan mais elle me fera toujours marrer Lopez. Le coup du seau d'eau dégueu, très bien joué Océane !**

**-Bon c'est bon on a compris !**

Mes deux « amies » se retournent et semblent choquée.

**-Je…j'en ai marre d'entendre parler de Lopez.**

**-Ouais…T'as raison Q. En plus, on est arrivée chez toi.**

**-Ah oui…Bon à demain les filles.**

**-A demain.**

Je rentre dans ma maison et je ne suis pas étonnée de la trouver vide. Cependant un mot réside sur la table basse. Je le récupère et le lit.

_« Ma petite Quinn, les Marks ont appelés ils ont encore besoin de toi. Je compte sur toi, bisous. »_

Je décide de ne même pas rester une seconde de plus ici, je fais demi-tour et pars en direction de la maison des Marks.

Une fois arrivée, je sonne et c'est un petit bonhomme qui m'ouvre la porte.

**-Salut toi.**

Je le prends dans mes bras et il me sourit. Lui en tout cas semble m'avoir adopté. Un truc qui m'a choqué cependant c'est qu'il ne parle toujours pas. Ohh ça viendra.

**-Teh, bonsoir Quinn. Merci d'être venu aussi vite. **

**-De rien.**

**-SANTANA ! Tu descends !**

Aucune réponse.

**-Elle doit encore écouter la musique à fond Kate. Je vais la chercher.**

Rick monte alors les escaliers, frappe à la porte de Santana et tente de l'ouvrir.

**-C'est fermé.**

**-Quoi ?**

Kate semble tout à coup prise de panique et grimpe les marches quatre par quatre.

**-Santana ouvre tout de suite !**

Toujours aucune réponse.

**-Santana ! Ouvre !**

Je commence vraiment à paniquer et si ce que les filles lui avaient dit tout à l'heure l'avait plus attente que je ne pensais ?

**-SANTANA !**

Mais réfléchit Fabray bien sûr que ça l'a touchait ! Putain ! Ouvre cette porte Santana !

_Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à bientôt. Je ne vous garanti pas de publier demain mais je vais essayer. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut tous le monde ! Bon premier jour de cours pas super, j'adore mon prof d'espagnol ce mec a le don de me faire aimer cette matière -' Enfin bref voilà le nouveau chapitre !_

**Guanty : J'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! Tu apprendras les réponses à tes questions dans quelques chapitres :)**

**-Putain mais vous allez arrêter de gueuler !**

Oh merde elle m'a fait peur !

**-Santana ? **

**-Oui ? Quoi ? **

**-Mais euh…**

La Latina nous avait tous surpris en sortant de la salle de bain…juste en serviette…Voyant mon visage rougir légèrement en remarquant la tenue de celle-ci, Kate la poussa de nouveau à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Lopez éclata de rire.

**-Beh quoi vous n'arrêtiez pas de crier comme des fous alors je suis venus.**

**-Tu aurais pu simplement répondre.**

Elle repasse sa tête par la porte.

**-J'aime faire des entrées magistrales.**

**-Hum…oui on t'attend en bas.**

Ces parents redescendent alors les escaliers mais il semblerait qu'une question reste en suspens pour Rick.

**-Santana ! Pourquoi tu t'es douché au fait ? **

Celle-ci arrive dans le salon les cheveux mouillés, habillée d'une combinaison qui met ses formes en valeur…Hop hop hop depuis quand je remarque les formes de Lopez moi ?

**-J'ai eu…comment dire…un accident au lycée…**

Je baisse les yeux légèrement honteuse…De mieux en mieux ma vieille maintenant tu as honte…

**-C'est encore cette fille qui te fais chier ? Donne-moi son nom je vais aller parler à ses parents ! Ça suffit maintenant…**

Attends ses parents sont au courant de tout ce qui se passe ? Santana me fixe et pendant un moment je crois qu'elle va me dénoncer, après tout, je pense que je le mérite un peu.

Mais elle ne le fait pas et se contente de hausser les épaules.

**-Je vais chercher mon sac.**

**-Euh d'ac.**

**-Bon Quinn, on se revoit tout à l'heure.**

**-Oui a tout à l'heure.**

**-Santana tu dis au revoir s'il te plait.**

**-Salut Fabray !**

Elle me regarde et détourne immédiatement le regard.

La porte se ferme et je me retrouve toute seule…enfin pas vraiment car il ne faut pas longtemps à Noam pour me rappeler qu'il existe et qu'il a faim.

Fin de soirée :

Woah ce petit va me crever…Mais bon il est chou donc on lui pardonne.

Je suis assise dans le canapé et j'attends que la famille revienne. Mais au bout de 5 minutes je m'ennuie et décide de partir à la découverte de la maison. Bizarrement je me retrouve relativement vite devant la porte de Santana. C'est vrai que la dernière fois je n'avais pas eu le temps de tout explorer…mais si Santana me reprend ici elle me tue…Oh j'aurais qu'à tendre l'oreille pour entendre leur voiture.

Je rentre donc dans la pièce et suit étonnée de voir que celle-ci est en bordel complet. La dernière fois on se saurait cru dans une pub Ikéa. Enfin je décide de continuer ma petite inspection. Bon par où je commence ? Huum…Tiens ! Le placard. Au moment où j'ouvre une des portes du placard j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer.

Merde ! Putain ! J'entends des pas résonner dans l'escalier. Aaah et meerde !

**-Quinn ? **

**-Euh…je suis aux toilettes.**

Ahh Sort ! Nan nan sors pas elle va te voir ! Cache-toi ! Dans le placard ! Nan idée stupide ! Putain grouille Quinn ! Je sais !

En moins de deux je me glisse sous le lit et essaye tant bien que mal de me calmer. Pourquoi j'ai aussi peur moi ?

J'entends Santana entrer dans la pièce et poser violemment son sac sous le lit…

**-Putain…Fais chier.**

Ses mots ne sont qu'un murmure mais j'entends sa voix qui tremble et je comprends qu'elle a pleuré…Mais pourquoi ? En même temps je me demande bien où elle va comme ça si tard le soir et…Aaaaaah. On me tire violemment de dessous le lit. J'apparais donc toute naïve devant une Latina passablement énervé.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Fabray ?**

Je me relève et lui fais face.

**-Hum je cherchais ma boucle d'oreille.**

**-Sous mon lit ?**

**-Tout à fait.**

Je me retourne et sors le plus rapidement possible de la pièce mais c'est sans compter l'acharnement de ma chère Lopez.

**-Et tu m'expliques pourquoi mon placard est ouvert ?**

**-Ooh arrête ta chambre est une vraie porcherie alors m'accuse pas du désordre non plus !**

**-Ah beh oui c'est pour ça que t'as pas trouvée ta boucle d'oreille ! **

**-Exactement ! **

**-Tu te fous de ma gueule Fabray ! Tu n'as pas de boucle d'oreille.**

Je me touche donc immédiatement les oreilles et…merde.

**-Oh beh dis donc on dirait que j'ai perdu les deux. Bon beh tu me préviens si tu les retrouve. Aller Ciao !**

Je descends en vitesse les escaliers, prends l'argent que me tend Rick, leur souhaite une bonne soirée et pars en courant.

Pfiou… T'as eu chaud Quinn…

Le lendemain :

P de V Santana :

Oh le mal de crâne…Je ne crois pas que ce soit super conseillée de pleurer toute la nuit en même temps…Mais bon j'ai mes raisons…

**-Saaluut Lopez ! Tu veux un autre bain à l'eau dégueulasse ce matin ? **

**-Haha.**

C'est ça rigolez bande de pouf, j'en ai rien à foutre.

**-Alors on a perdu sa langue ?**

**-Nan mais toi tu devrais faire gaffe où tu la laisse traîner avec toutes les bites que t'as sucé !**

Prends ça dans la tête pétasse. Je crois que cette fois je lui ai enfin fait fermer sa gueule à cette Marlène à la con. Je m'éloigne de leur bande et retourne à mon coin favori. C'est un banc où personne ne va jamais étrangement. Je me pose et profite du soleil. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas seule longtemps.

**-Belle réplique tout à l'heure.**

Je relève la tête et je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Kurt, le gay le plus gai de Lima, s'assoit à mes côtés.

**-Eh tu fais quoi là ?**

**-Je te tiens compagnie. **Oh mon Dieu ce sourire niais.

**- On n'est plus amis.**

**-On pourrait le redevenir.**

**-Même pas en rêve.**

**-Pourquoi tu veux absolument rester toute seule Tana ? **

**-Hop hop hop depuis quand tu m'appelle comme ça ?**

**-Depuis qu'on a 5 ans….**

Bon c'est vrai que Hummel et moi on se connait depuis qu'on est tout petit et je l'ai toujours adoré. Il a un humour bien spécial mais bon…De toute façon les choses ont changés.

**-Comment tu vas Santana ?**

**-Très bien ma vie est géniale.** Je me lève alors mais celui-ci me retient.

**-Tana…**Il connait mon histoire, il est le seul qui sait. Il ne m'en a jamais voulu quand je lui ai dit que je voulais être seule à présent.

**-Je dois aller nettoyer le self.**

**-D'accord…**Je pars en direction du lycée…**Mais Tana**…Je me retourne…**Si tu as besoin n'hésite pas, à n'importe quelle heure je serais là.**

Je lui souris et repars vers le lycée. Il y a pas à dire, je l'aime bien ce petit gay.

Dans le self :

Nan mais c'est pas vrai, les gens sont vraiment des porcs. Bon aller c'est parti, je…

**-Besoin d'aide ?**

Je saute littéralement sur place en entendant cette voix m'interpeler et me retourne en direction de cet abruti qui va s'en prendre une. Mais…

**-Oh non…Encore toi ?**

**-Eh oui je suis partout que veux-tu Lopez c'est comme ça.** Elle explose de rire mais moi cette situation ne me fait pas rire du tout, je regarde derrière elle m'attendant à voir toute sa troupe de dinde, elle semble le remarquer.

**-Je suis seule.**

**-Cool.** Je hausse les épaules et retourne à mes affaires.

Je l'entends s'approcher et je lève les yeux au ciel devant son acharnement.

**-Aller laisse-moi t'aider.**

**-Mais putain laisse-moi tranquille.**

**-Ecoute j'ai vu ce matin que tu étais crevée en cours alors je suppose que ce soir ça ne t'enchante pas de faire ça donc je viens t'aider.**

**-C'est ça va faire ta BA ailleurs.**

**-Nan !**

**-Ooh mais tu commences à me les briser !**

**-Pourquoi t'en as ?**

**-Quoi ? Nan c'est une expression abrutie !**

**-Je sais.** Ookay je viens de l'insulter et elle ne dit rien…Chelou.

Elle se rapproche encore plus de moi et me prends le seau des mains.

**-Qu'est-ce que ?**

**-Aller hop au boulot !**

**-Mais donne-moi ça !** Je tente de lui reprendre mais elle sert si fort que je relâche ma prise et toute l'eau du seau se retrouve sur son uniforme.

**-T'as pas osé Lopez ? **

**-Ohh allez, à charge de revanche.**

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me saute dessus, essaye de me gifler….mais elle ne fait rien de ça, pire elle m'arrose à mon tour.

**-Haha tu devrais voir ta tête.**

**-Tu vas me le payer !**

**-Je n'attends que ça.**

Nan mais je rêve ou elle le fait exprès. D'un seul coup elle part en courant…mais oui elle le fait exprès et ça l'éclate en plus…elle est peut-être défoncée ?

**-Alors Lopez t'as la trouille ?**

Oh la garce, je me lance alors à sa poursuite et démarre alors la plus grande course-poursuite que ce self est jamais connu. On monte sur les tables, passe dessous certaines, esquive des pichets et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je m'éclate…Putain je m'éclate avec Fabray !

Oh bout d'un moment je réussis à la plaquer au sol. Elle a la respiration haletante et elle est toujours morte de rire dessous moi. Peu à peu elle se calme et commence à gigoter sous moi.

**-Bon aller Lopez tu bouges.**

**-Et pourquoi donc ? **

**-Quelle question… parce que !**

Je la regarde fixement et je distingue peu à peu que ses joues sont en train de légèrement rougir.

**-Dis donc Fabray, je te fais de l'effet ?**

**-Quoi ? Nan tu es juste en train de m'étouffer.**

Je me rapproche lentement de son visage et je vois son visage devenir de plus en plus rouge.

**-Tu es sure ?**

**-Euh…je…Hum oui bien sûr**.

Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et je sens sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle ne bouge plus et attend que je réagisse. Puis d'un seul coup je me relève et reprends mon seau et mon balai.

**-Aller, Fabray dégage et va faire ta BA ailleurs.**

Elle ne dit rien, reprends son masque de garce et pars.

**-Tu sais Santana, ta vie serait meilleure si tu laissais les gens y rentrer.**

Je me retourne mais elle a déjà disparu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? On est censées se détester !

Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas enlever ce sourire niais de mon visage ?

_Petit rapprochement dis donc ! Aller à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tous le monde ! Bon voilà un nouveau petit chapitre :) Alors bonne lecture._

_** willowpotetose : Déjà merci ! :) Et une BA est une Bonne Action en faite :P**_

_**Guanty : Tant mieux si je t'ai fait plaisir. Moi aussi j'aime bien le "Kurtana". La réplique à Marlène, oui je dois avouer que sur le coup j'ai été inspirée :) A quand les bébés ? Haha plus très longtemps ;) Nan je dec j'aime bien vous faire mariner. **_

_**Mikhal : Merci ! Aah le bisou...Huum pas encore..;) **_

Cela fait maintenant 3 jours que je suis clouée au lit avec une mononucléose. Oui bon je dois avouer qu'embrasser le premier passant dans la rue juste pour gagner un pari est pas très malin…Stupide Rick et ses paris à la con. Enfin bref, me voilà à ruminer dans mon lit et à attendre que le temps passe.

**-Santana ?**

**-Oh salut Kate.**

**-Tu te sens comment aujourd'hui ?**

**-Je suis fatigué et j'ai la gorge en feu mais sinon niquel.**

**-Bon écoute aujourd'hui je suis obligé d'aller travailler.**

**-Pas de problème, je garde Noam.**

Oui bon je dois avouer que ce n'est pas la meilleure idée de tous les temps mais bon…

**-C'est ça le problème…Dans ton état je ne peux pas te laisser le garder…**

**-Mais nan c'est bon t'inquiète…**

**-En fait j'ai déjà appelé quelqu'un…**

**-Ah ok. Qui ?**

**-Quinn. Bon aller moi j'y vais…**

**-T'as pas fait ça ?**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime ! A ce soir passe une bonne journée !**

Elle sort de la pièce en courant. Ah la traîtresse !

**-Reviens ici, traîtresse !**

J'entends la porte la porte claquer et je me retrouve seule avec moi-même…Enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

**-Alors Lopez, on a attrapé froid ?**

Je dois dire qu'elle m'a légèrement surpris…Bon peut-être carrément effrayé mais bon…

**-Oh génial, Médusa est là…**

Elle rentre dans ma chambre avec son sourire narquois.

**-Médusa ? **

**-Oui tu figes les gens avec ton regard…**Elle semble fière…**ou peut-être avec ta dégaine…**Beaucoup moins tout à coup.

**-C'est ça fait la maline…**

**-Tu oserais t'en prendre à une malade ?**

Elle s'avance et s'assoit sur mon lit.

**-Huum c'est toi alors oui.**

Pétasse.

**-Tu sais quoi ? Balance tes vacheries j'en ai rien à foutre, je suis trop crevée…**

Elle éclate de rire, fait que je ne comprends pas très bien, et se rapproche de moi.

**-Euh tu t'es pris un poteau sur le chemin ?**

Elle ne répond toujours pas et se rapproche un peu plus de moi.

Ok donc là elle me fait légèrement flipper. Elle me dévore des yeux ? Je crois…OULA je suis plus malade que je le croyais moi…

Maintenant elle me monte carrément dessus et rapproche son visage du mien…Mais bouge Lopez ! Qu'est-ce que t'attend jarte la ! Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas Santana ? Ta gueule la petite voix…C'est fini je deviens folle.

Puis lorsque nos lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres, elle va plus loin et s'approche de mon oreille.

**-Vengeance Lopez…**

**-Hein ?**

Elle se retire alors de moi et commence à rire.

**-Haha tu aurais dû voir ta tête !**

Elle part dans un fou rire monumental, et je ne sais pas si c'est la maladie ou autre chose mais à ce moment je la trouve…mignonne.

Mais elle est vite coupée dans son fou rire par mon frère qui semble s'être réveillé. Elle me quitte alors et pars dans sa chambre.

Je viens quand même de dire que je trouvais Fabray mignonne. Putain vivement que ça cesse cette putain de Mono. Je réfléchis encore un peu à ce qui vient de se passer mais la fatigue me rattrape vite et je me rendors.

1 heure plus tard :

**-Humpf. Putain qui est-ce qui saute sur mon lit ? Je vais le…**J'ouvre les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec une petite bouille toute mignonne**….Hey Noam.**

Il vient se recroqueviller contre moi et à ce moment je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

**-Oohh troop mignon.** Eeeh je souris plus…

**-T'es pas morte toi ?**

**-Haha sympathique au réveil à ce que je vois.**

**-Pff…**

Elle vient s'assoir au bord de mon lit et mon frère quitte mes bras pour se réfugier dans les siens.

**-Il à l'air de bien m'aimer.** La voilà qui sourit comme une idiote. Pff

**-Mouais…**

**-Hum d'ailleurs…Je suis désolée pour ce que les filles ont dit sur lui la dernière fois, cette querelle est entre nous et lui n'a absolument rien fait. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, elles ne parleront plus de lui.**

**-Ok. **

**-Et de tes…hum…parents non plus.**

Je repense aux mots que ces connasses ont prononcés et les larmes commencent à monter. Mais je me retiens, après tout je suis dans la même salle que Fabray.

Elle semble l'avoir remarqué mais n'en tiens pas compte, et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

P de V Quinn :

**-Dit…Euh tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il voulait un Dvd mais je n'en ai trouvé aucun.**

**-Normal, ils sont tous là.** Je me retourne et vois la multitude de Dvd posé sur plusieurs étagères.

**-On les regarde toujours dans ma chambre c'est pour ça qu'ils sont là. **

**-Ah ok.** Je retourne mon attention vers Noam et lui demande de choisir ce qu'il souhaite regarder.

Il se lève et va vers les étagères. Il revient avec Aladin. Je me retourne vers Santana et lui fait signe. Elle me fait comprendre qu'elle s'en fiche. Je suis sure qu'elle regarderait n'importe quoi pour son frère.

J'aide Noam à mettre le Dvd et il va s'assoir à côté de sa sœur, quant à moi je m'assois sur un pouf pas très loin.

**-Aller Fabray, tu me fais pitié sur ton petit pouf, viens ici.**

Elle tapote la place libre à côté d'elle et je la rejoins.

Le dessin animé commence et nous regardons attentivement l'action. Arrive le moment de la chanson du génie. Raah je la connais par cœur et je ne peux m'empêcher de la chanter quand je l'entends. Je commence donc à murmurer les premières paroles et je suis surprise d'être suivi par une Santana plutôt enjouée. Alors que le refrain arrive, nous nous regardons et nous explosons. Santana se lève même et nous commençons à chanter de vive voix. A la fin de la chanson, je vois qu'elle est épuisée et je lui dis qu'elle ferait mieux de se recoucher si elle voulait être en état pour chanter les autres. Elle me regarde et me sourit d'un sourire franc.

Le dessin animé continu et nous enchaînons les chansons les unes après les autres sous les yeux ébahis de Noam. Puis vint la fin, je veux me relever pour aller éteindre mais Santana me retient. Enfin inconsciemment, puisqu'elle s'est endormi et dans son sommeil s'est affalé à moitié sur moi. Je souris et fais signe à son frère qu'il peut aller jouer tranquillement. Il ne perd pas une minute et cours dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire la réveiller ou attendre. Je la regarde plus attentivement et je dois avouer qu'elle est plus mignonne…quand elle est calme et qu'elle dort. Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes réflexions je sens une larme couler sur mon bras. Je vois alors que la latina est en train de pleurer silencieusement dans son sommeil. Elle me fait de la peine. Je me rappelle de ce que faisait ma mère quand ça m'arrivait étant petite. Je commence alors à passer doucement mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux ébène. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se détend et semble même apprécier mon geste. Je continue donc et c'est alors qu'elle vient se nicher dans le creux de mon cou. Je sens que je monte rouge et je commence à avoir chaud. Je dois dire que depuis quelques jours maintenant je crois que mes sentiments envers Santana avaient quelque peu changé. Je n'arrive même plus à la mépriser depuis que je connais un peu sa vie, ou que j'ai appris à plus la connaître. Mais j'ai une réputation à tenir. Que diraient les autres s'ils apprenaient que devenir amie avec Santana Lopez ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça ? Que j'en serais même ravie ? Je me tourne alors vers celle qui depuis peu à réussi à refaire battre légèrement mon cœur de glace. Je décide de la pousser délicatement sur le côté. Par chance elle ne se réveille pas. Je me lève et quitte la pièce non sans un dernier regard.

Entre les mains et le cerveau c'est le cœur qui doit être le médiateur dit-on. Si seulement pour une fois dans ma vie je pouvais laisser mon cœur choisir. Mais je ne fais rien et pars sans un mot.

_Voili voilou :P _

_J'ai oublié de vous dire que la semaine prochaine je serais en Irlande, je ne pourrais donc pas publier. Mais je vais essayer de mettre un gros chapitre Dimanche pour compenser._

_SPOILER_

_Au fait avez-vous vu l'épisode de Glee ? Moi je suis déçue Santana et Rachel ne sont pas réconciliés mais bon...ET je dois dire que tous ce que j'ai retenue de la vidéo promo de celui de la semaine prochaine sont les images du numéro 100 surtout : BRITTANA et Puck en militaire mon dieu ! So sexy ;)_

_Et pour finir ,après j'arrête, il y a une rumeur comme quoi Naya rivera pourrait arrêter Glee. Donnez moi votre avis, moi perso je serais dévastée, Santana est la meilleure !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Et un nouveau chapitre un ! Bon il est toujours un peu court mais je vous prépare pour le prochain qui lui va être assez conséquent ! Bonne lecture :)_

**_Guanty : Oui j'imagine bien Santana toute mignonne dans son petit lit :) Glee sans Naya IM-PO-SSIBLE. Moi je crois que je pourrais plu regarder... _**

Enfin de retour au lycée…Wouhou ! Je suis vraiment trop contente...J'en ai déjà marre.

**-Salut Tana ! **

**-Oh salut Hummel.**

**-Tu étais où pendant 4 jours ?**

**-J'ai été kidnappé par un des russes mais bon une erreur, tu sais une affaire d'Etat enfin ça c'est bien finis j'ai pris un verre avec Barack et je suis revenue en jet hier soir.**

Je le vois qui écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche en grand…Ce n'est pas possible qu'il me croit quand même.

**-Je rigole Hummel, j'avais la mono.**

**-Ah euh pff…Bien sûr je ne te croyais pas.** Je le sens tout de suite gêné, ce mec n'est pas croyable quand même.

Je me dirige vers ma salle de cours et je sens qu'il me colle.

**-Ecoute Kurt, je t'aime bien mais là c'est trop ok ?**

**-D'accord Tana. A plus.** Il m'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va en sautillant. Il me fait rire.

**-Pff ce mec est pitoyable.**

Je me retourne pour faire face à cette stupide de Marlène.

**-Je te demande pardon !**

**-Sauf que je ne te parlais pas la latina.**

Elle est pas sérieuse cette fille !

**-Ecoute-moi bien sac à merde ! Tu vas tout de suite arrêter de prendre les gens de haut comme tu le fais et croire que tu peux critiquer tout le monde juste parce que tu es dans les Cheerios. Le mec que tu trouves pitoyable est mon ami alors je te conseil fortement de ne plus jamais parler de lui de la sorte. T'as compris ?**

**-Nan mais ça va pas tu te crois où pour me parler comme ça Lopez.**

Je m'avance dangereusement vers elle et je vois que celle-ci recule légèrement en me voyant arriver. J'arrive enfin à ses côtés mais je suis stoppée dans ma course.

**-Tu crois que tu vas où là Lopez ?**

**-Lâche-moi Fabray ! Tout de suite.**

Elle me tire pour que je puisse lui faire face et je tombe nez à nez avec son air froid et rigide.

**-Vas-t-en Lopez.**

Elle ne semble pas énervée mais essaie quand même de ne laisser paraître aucunes émotions dans sa voix.

**-Tu crois que tu peux me donner des ordres ?**

**-C'est un conseil.**

Son visage est toujours inexpressif et cela me trouble énormément de ne pouvoir lire en elle.

Je grogne et la force à me lâcher. Je passe à ses côtés et la bouscule avec mon épaule.

**-C'est ça casse-toi Lopez ! Tu ne sers à rien de toute façon.**

Tu ne sers à rien…tu ne sers à rien…Sa phrase me tourne en boucle dans la tête me rappelant de douloureux souvenirs.

Je sers mes poings et me retourne violemment, croyant que je vais mettre un poing à cette pétasse.

**-C'est pas vrai encore vous deux ?**

Je n'avais malheureusement pas visée Marlène mais Quinn qui s'était mis sur ma trajectoire au dernier moment. Elle avait maintenant un énorme bleu qui s'affichait sur toute sa joue droite. Je n'y suis pas allée de main morte.

**-C'est un accident…**

**-Un accident Mademoiselle Lopez ? Avez-vous vu la joue de Mademoiselle Fabray ?**

**-Hum…oui…**

**-Bon je n'en peux plus de vous…Vous êtes renvoyée…**

**-PARDON !**

**-Lopez sortez de mon bureau, je ne veux plus vous voir dans ce lycée ! Compris ?**

**-Nan attendez…**

**-Je ne veux pas vous entendre Mademoiselle Fabray !**

**-Et elle pourquoi elle n'est pas virée ?**

**-Vous l'avez frappée !**

**-Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès !**

**-Ça suffit ! Sortez !**

**-Vous savez quoi vous et votre lycée de merde vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre ! Vous êtes tous des cons de toute façon ! Je vous déteste !**

Je pars en courant. Il faut que je prenne l'air ou je vais faire un massacre.

P de V Quinn :

Santana avait fait une sortie plutôt remarquée car tous les élèves dans les couloirs s'étaient retournés. J'avais de la peine pour elle, je ne voulais absolument pas qu'elle soit virée. Je vais tuer Marlène. Je me lève et quitte la salle sans dire un mot. Tu vas payer pétasse.

Entraînement des Cheerios.

**-Euh Quinn tu peux me dire pourquoi je suis en bas de la pyramide ?**

Je ne lui adresse aucun regard et pars parler au coach Sue. Mais elle me rattrape et m'agrippe le poignet.

**-Eeh Q je te parle.**

**-Ne me touche pas et ne m'appelle plus jamais Q.**

**-Euh qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**-Ce que j'ai ? Est-ce que tu sais qu'aujourd'hui par ta faute quelqu'un s'est fait renvoyer ?**

**-Oh tu parles de Lopez c'est cool non ?** Elle est tout sourire et je n'ai qu'une envie lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

**-Cool ? Mais t'es trop conne ma pauvre. Alors tu sais quoi ? Tant que tu n'auras pas réfléchi sur ce que tu as fait et tant que tu n'arrêtes pas d'être cette pauvre fille que tu es, tu resteras en bas de la pyramide.**

**-Mais tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est Lopez.**

**-C'est un être humain comme toi pauvre débile.**

Elle est très choquée par ce que je viens de lui dire mais je m'en fiche. J'ai réfléchis et j'en ai marre de suivre leur stupides règles. Ces filles se croient plus fortes que les autres mais elles ne valent pas le quart de Santana.

Je quitte alors l'échauffement et pars en direction de chez Santana.

Chez Santana :

Je suis à 20 mètres de la maison mais je peux entendre les cris qui en proviennent. Bon la nouvelle a visiblement été mal prise.

Je toque faiblement à la porte et comme à chaque fois je suis accueilli par la petite bouille d'ange. Mais cette fois-ci, la petite bouille d'ange semble bien triste. Je le prends dans mes bras et il me sert fort.

**-Tu n'aimes pas quand ils se fâchent hein ?**

Il hoche sa petit tête et l'enfoui dans mon cou. Je sens sa petite main passée sur ma joue et ce geste me tire une grimace. Il se recule alors brusquement.

-C'est rien…Regarde j'ai un gros bleu.

Il éclate de rire…Beh oui forcément ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui t'es pris le poing de ta sœur

Je décide de rentrer dans la maison en espérant ne pas être accueilli à coup de poêle. Mais étrangement les cris semblent s'être arrêtés et je retrouve Kate assise sur le canapé la tête dans ses mains.

**-Hum euh…Bonjour.**

Elle relève la tête et je vois ses yeux rougies par les pleurs.

**-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…mais…**

**-Oh…Nan ne t'inquiète pas Quinn c'est gentil d'être venue.**

Je m'assois sur l'autre bout du canapé.

**-Mais avec plaisir.**

Je la vois regarder sa montre et souffler.

**-Il va falloir qu'on y aille. **

**-Euh…vous voulez que j'aille la chercher.**

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai proposé ça mais Kate me fait signe qu'elle veut bien.

Je grimpe les escaliers et entre dans la chambre de Santana. Elle est couchée sur son lit et pleure dans son coussin. J'ai vraiment de la peine pour elle.

Je fais un pas de plus dans la pièce.

**-Dégage de la Fabray !**

Comment elle a su que c'était moi ?

**-Hum ta mère veut partir.**

**-J'en ai rien à foutre dégage !**

Je ne dis rien et fais demi-tour mais alors que je repasse la porte j'entends la latina pleurer de plus belle. La dernière fois que j'ai passé cette porte, j'ai regrettée de ne pas avoir réagi. Pas cette fois.

Je fais alors demi-tour et m'assois sur son lit.

**-Je t'ai dit quoi ? Putain tu fais…**

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

_Quelque part au-dessus de l'arc-en-ciel_

**Way up high**

_Tout là-haut_

**And the dreams that you dreamed of**

_Et des rêves que tu as fait_

**Once in a lullaby **

_Un jour dans une berceuse._

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

_Quelque part au-dessus de l'arc-en-ciel_

**Blue birds fly**

_Des oiseaux bleus volent_

**And the dreams that you dreamed of**

_Et les rêves dont tu as tellement rêvés_

**Dreams really do come true**

_Ces rêves deviennent vraiment réalité_

**Someday I'll wish upon a star**

_Un jour je ferai un vœu à la vue d'une étoile_

**Wake up where the clouds are far behind me **

_Pour me réveiller là où les nuages sont loin derrière moi_

**Where trouble melts like lemon drops**

_Là où les peines fondent comme neige au soleil_

**High above the chimney tops thats where you'll find me **

_Loin au-dessus des cheminées, c'est là que vous pourrez me retrouver_

**Somewhere over the rainbow **

_Quelque part au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel._

Cette chanson est la berceuse que ma sœur me chantait quand j'étais petite et je sais qu'elle avait le don de me calmer.

Santana avait cessé de pleurer. Elle se lève prend son manteau et met ses chaussures.

Je sors de la chambre et Kate me lance un regard reconnaissant. Puis elles s'en vont toutes les deux.

Je me retourne et aperçoit un petit garçon qui me regarde malicieusement.

**-Quelle connerie t'as fait toi ? **

Il s'enfui en courant. Ok tu me cherches tu m'as trouvé mon petit.

Une heure plus tard :

**-Haha arrête de loucher tu vas rester bloqué !**

Noam s'arrête tout de suite et écarquille les yeux. Je commence à le chatouiller quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre violemment.

**-Je ne veux plus jamais y aller !**

**-Tu n'as pas le choix Santana !**

**-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu me fais chier de toute façon !**

**-Language Santana !**

Santana remarque seulement maintenant notre présence mais se retourne vers sa mère.

**-Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !**

Elle a maintenant des larmes qui perlent le long des joues.

**-Ce n'est pas moi qui choisis ! **

**-Raah !**

Santana monte alors à toute vitesse les escaliers et claque la porte de sa chambre. Kate souffle et se reconcentre sur moi.

**-Hum je peux aller le coucher si vous voulez.**

**-Oui je veux bien…**Elle semble exténuée et elle me fait peine.

Je monte alors à l'étage et passe devant la chambre de Santana. Noam me fait signe qu'il veut voir sa sœur. J'hésite à rentrer dans la chambre, je lui ouvre donc la chambre et l'attend dans la sienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, il me rejoins, je le change et le couche. Il s'endort en très peu de temps. Je sors donc de la chambre et referme délicatement la porte.

Je repasse dans le couloir et observe discrètement dans la chambre de Santana. Celle-ci est allongée dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Je l'entends pleurer silencieusement. Cette vision d'elle me brise le cœur… Je veux m'appuyer légèrement sur la porte mais j'ai oublié que celle-ci était ouverte et je m'étale dans un grand fracas dans la chambre de Santana. Celle-ci saute littéralement de son lit pour atterrir à mes côtés.

**-Désolé…**

**-Pas grave**. Elle se relève et va reprendre sa place initiale.

**-Hum euh je vais y aller.**

Je m'apprête à sortir mais Santana m'interpelle.

**-Dit Fabray pourquoi mes photos t'intéressent autant ? **

**-Oh euh…je voulais connaître un peu ta vie mais elle ne m'en dise pas plus.**

Silence.

**-Et moi tu veux que je t'en dise plus ?**

_Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre devrait révéler 2/3 trucs...enfin peut-être...enfin je sais pas...Enfin bref il devrait être long et arrivé Samedi ou Dimanche. _

_Alors à ce week-end :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir ! Voilà un nouveau gros chapitre comme prévus ! Bonne lecture :)_

_**Guanty: Oui Noam et Kurt sont deux amours ! Marlène va encore faire chier son monde malheureusement...Voilà la suite !** _

C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert peu à peu la vie de Santana. Enfin pas tous les détails mais une bonne partie. Elle me raconte des anecdotes, quelques souvenirs mais toujours en faisant bien attention à ne pas dire un seul mot sur ses parents. Plus elle m'en dit et plus je m'accroche à cette fille. Avant je pensais que c'était juste une looseuse parmi tant d'autres sans aucune histoire et sans grands intérêts mais je découvre une fille touchante et drôle. Cela 5 minutes que je ne peux m'arrêter de rigoler, en fait depuis que Santana m'a raconté la fois où elle s'était coincer un spaghetti dans le nez et que sa « mère » a ameuté tout un hôpital pour la décoincer.

**-Nan mais je te jure la honte, je crois que j'ai mis des mois avant de remanger de cette merde.**

**-Haha**

**-Te fous pas de ma gueule !**

J'essaye de me calmer mais impossible.

**-Haha désolé...mais haha…j'imagine tellement la scène.** Et je repars dans mon fou rire, je vous jure une crise de fou rire comme je n'en ai jamais vécue.

**-Ah ouais tu veux jouer à ça Fabray ? **

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'elle me saute littéralement dessus et je me retrouve maintenant allongée, sous elle, sur son lit. Je dois dire que cette action m'a légèrement calmé.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me violer ? Haha…**Haha c'est sûr ça ne te dérangerait pas trop…OK elle ne répond pas ça devient gênant.

**-Huum je pourrais mais nan j'ai une bien meilleure idée.**

Attends elle vient de dire je pou…

**-Aah nan pas les chatouilles ! Je te jure je ne supporte pas ça.**

**-Tu l'as cherché Quinn !**

Me voilà en train de me dandiner comme une malade pour essayer d'échapper à sa prise…Attend elle a dit Quinn ?

**-Tu m'as appelé Quinn ?**

**-Hein ? Quoi ? Nan ! Ne change pas de sujet !**

Malheureusement pour moi elle a décidé de bien me faire payer et me revoilà torturer par les doigts de Santana Lopez…Oula cette phrase, même dite mentalement, peut-être terriblement mal interpréter.

Seulement au bout d'un moment je décide de ne plus me laisser faire, quoique la sensation n'était pas si désagréable, et projette Santana hors de moi…ou plutôt par terre.

**-Merde ça va ? **

**-Haha Fabray s'inquiète pour moi ?**

**-Hum je ne voudrais pas avoir un procès sur le cul c'est tout.**

Elle rigole. Dans sa chute son t-shirt s'est légèrement soulevé et je peux apercevoir une large cicatrice sur son ventre.

**-La vache ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ? **

Elle remarque alors ce que je regarde et rebaisse rapidement son t-shirt.

**-Hum, c'est rien…**Elle se referme immédiatement et je refais face à la Santana du lycée**…Tu devrais y aller.**

**-Oh euh oui t'as raison…**

On se relève et elle me raccompagne à la porte, je remarque que Kate est allée se coucher.

**-Bon beh salut Fabray.**

**-Bonne soirée Santana. **

Elle est très surprise et encore plus quand je l'embrasse sur la joue. Je vois qu'elle rougit. Je lui souris et m'en vais.

Meilleure soirée de tous les temps.

Le lendemain 

P de V Santana :

Hier soir j'ai passé la soirée avec Quinn et je dois dire que ce n'était pas si mal…Mais bon la retrouver sur mon palier ce matin m'a tout de même fait un choc.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

**-Habille-toi, tu viens au lycée avec moi.**

Je descends mon regard sur ma tenue…Ah oui c'est vrai je suis en pyjama.

**-T'as oubliée ? Je suis virée à cause de ta super-amie Marlène. **

**-T'inquiète pas c'est réglé. Et Marlène n'est pas ma super-amie. Aller dépêche je t'attends**.

Elle se retourne et s'assoit sur les escaliers de l'extérieur.

**-Tu comptes pas bouger c'est ça ?**

**-Exactement.**

**-Fais chier.**

Je l'entends rigoler et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard :

**-C'est bon.**

**-Let's go.** Elle est toute enjouée et je me demande encore quelle mouche l'a piquée.

**-T'es vraiment étrange comme fille tu sais ?**

Elle ne répond pas et rigole. Nous partons donc toutes les deux en direction du lycée.

Moi et Fabray ensemble pour aller au lycée du jamais vu…

Au lycée :

Notre arrivée a été quelque peu remarqué je dois dire. Kurt m'a regardé étrangement et je lui ai fait signe que je lui expliquerai plus tard. Il y a eu ensuite les cheerleaders qui m'ont dévisagé comme si j'avais eu la peste. Mais étrangement ça n'a pas atteint Fabray le moins du monde. Et enfin le plus choqué est en ce moment même devant nous.

**-Mlle Fabray et Mlle Lopez ensemble dans mon bureau depuis 5 minutes et toujours aucune insultes ? Je dois dire que je n'ose pas n'y croire.**

**-Bref, on va pas parler de ça pendant 30 ans, vous avez reçu le mail de mon père ?**

**-Oui. Mlle Lopez vous pouvez revenir en cours. Mais seulement si vous rejoignez le Glee club.**

Là je suis sur le cul, je suis sauvée par Qui…Fabray ! Bon je dois aller à ce stupide Glee club mais quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu lui dire ? Et puis un mail de son père c'est n'importe quoi.

**-Mlle Lopez ?**

**-Hein euh oui d'accord.**

**-Bien, j'espère ne pas vous revoir sinon vous serez virée pour de bon.**

**-Ok.**

On quitte donc toutes les deux le bureau. Quinn…Fabray putain…commence à partir de son côté mais je la retiens.

**-Hep hep hep, comment t'as fait et puis pourquoi ? **

**-Mon père finance une partie de cette école, donc Figgins ne pas se permettre de perdre son soutien. Et pourquoi ? Je me sentais un peu coupable.**

**-Ouais beh…Hum t'étais pas obligée…Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Et surtout de la revanche de tes amis.**

**-Tu pourrais juste me dire merci, au lieu de m'agresser.**

Nous gardons toutes les deux notre calme mais je sens la tension monter.

**-Oh pitié tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être agressé, et puis ton plan ça pue l'embrouille à cent mètres.**

**-Tu n'arrives donc pas à te mettre dans la tête que c'était sans aucunes mauvaises intentions que j'ai fait ça. Et puis toi tu t'y connais en agression ?**

**-Tu connais pas ma vie.**

**-Je croyais pourtant en avoir découvert une partie hier soir.**

**-Tu as quoi ?**

Oh génial revoilà l'autre pouf. Je regarde Fabray pour voir comment celle-ci va réagir et il semble que je me sois décidément pas trompé sur le personnage. En effet, je la vois immédiatement reprendre son masque de pétasse et me regarder avec dédain.

**-Hum rien, je parlais avec Lopez enfin rien de bien intéressant.**

**-Ok, alors Lopez t'as de la chance que Quinn soit sympa avec toi sinon ça ferait longtemps que tu croupirais sur les trottoirs. **

Toutes les autres éclatent de rire, je veux la cogner mais me rappelle que je suis en probation et décide de les ignorer. Je passe à côté de Fabray, la regarde, pendant une seconde je crois voir une lueur dans ses yeux, mais celle-ci s'estompe vite. Cependant je lui glisse discrètement à l'oreille.

**-Tu es vraiment pitoyable…Ne me reparle plus jamais.**

Sur ces mots je m'en vais.

Glee club :

Ça fait seulement 5 minutes que je suis là et je cherche déjà un moyen de me pendre. Heureusement j'ai le soutien de Kurt sinon je crois que j'aurais étranglé Berry depuis longtemps. Et le pire c'est de devoir se taper Fabray à mes côtés durant une heure. D'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'elle arrête tout de suite de me fixer sinon je vais finir par m'énerver. Ayant déjà passé le seuil de tolérance je me tourne vers elle.

**-Bon tu veux quoi ?**

**-M'excuser.**

**-Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses.**

**-Ecoute, ces filles sont stupides elles ne savent pas de quoi elles parlent.**

**-Mais t'es bipolaire ma pauvre ou quoi** **?** Il semblerait que j'ai dit cette phrase un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je me fais directement repérer par Mr Schuster.

-**Santana vu que tu veux parler, tu n'as qu'à venir chanter.**

**-Hors de question.**

**-Ce n'était pas une question.**

Fais chier. Je me traîne donc mollement vers le piano et y prend place. Je n'aime pas chanter sans jouer.

**What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)**

_On récolte ce que l'on sème (hey mon bébé)_

**What goes around comes back around (hey my baby) **

_On récolte ce que l'on sème (hey mon bébé)_

** I said ..**

_Je dis_

** What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)**

_On récolte ce que l'on sème (hey mon bébé)_

** What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)**

_On récolte ce que l'on sème (hey mon bébé)_

** There was a time**

_Il fut un temps_

**I thought, that you did everything right**

_Je pensais que tu faisais les choses bien_

**No lies, no wrong**

_Pas de mensonges, pas de fausses notes_

** Boy I, must've been outta my mind**

_Je devais avoir perdu l'esprit._

** So when I think of the time that I almost loved you**

_Et quand je pense au temps où j'ai failli tomber amoureuse de toi_

** You showed you ass and I saw the real you**

_Tu as montré ton côté le plus sombre et j'ai vu ton vrai visage._

** Thank God you blew it**

_Dieu merci tu l'as éloigné_

** Thank God I dodged the bullet**

_Dieu merci j'ai esquivé la balle_

** I'm so over you**

_Je n'en peux plus de toi_

** So baby good lookin' out**

_Donc bébé bon débarras._

** I wanted you bad**

_Je te voulais tellement _

** I'm so through with it **

_J'ai dépassé tout ça_

** Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had**

_Parce qu'honnêtement tu étais sur le point d'être la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais eue._

** You turned out to be the best thing I never had**

_Tu étais sur le point d'être la meilleure que je n'ai jamais eue._

** And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had**

_Et je serais toujours la meilleure chose que tu n'as jamais eue._

** I bet it sucks to be you right now**

_Je pari que ça craint d'être toi maintenant._

**So sad, you're hurt**

_Si triste tu es blessé_

** Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?**

_Mais chéri ne me dis pas que tu t'attendais à ce que je te réconforte ?_

** You don't deserve my tears**

_Tu ne mérites pas mes pleurs._

** I guess that's why they ain't there**

_Je devine que c'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas là_

** When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you**

_Quand je pense au temps où j'ai failli tomber amoureuse de toi._

** You showed you ass and I saw the real you**

_Tu as montré ton côté le plus sombre et j'ai vu ton vrai visage._

** Thank God you blew it**

_Dieu merci tu l'as éloigné_

** Thank God I dodged the bullet**

_Dieu merci j'ai esquivé la balle_

** I'm so over you**

_Je n'en peux plus de toi_

** So baby good lookin' out**

_Donc bébé bon débarras._

**I wanted you bad**

_Je te voulais tellement_

**I'm so through with it**

_J'ai dépassé tout ça_

** Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had**

_Parce qu'honnêtement tu étais sur le point d'être la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais eue._

** I said, you turned out to be the best thing I never had**

_Tu étais sur le point d'être la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais eue._

** And I'll never be the best thing you never had**

_Et je ne serais jamais la meilleure chose que tu n'as jamais eue._

** Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right now**

_Oh bébé je pari que ça craint d'être toi maintenant._

** I know you want me back**

_Je sais que tu veux que je revienne._

** It's time to face the facts**

_Il est temps de faire face aux faits_

** That I'm the one that's got away**

_C'est moi qui t'ai laissé_

**Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life**

_Dieu sait qu'il faudrait un autre endroit, un autre moment, un autre moment, une autre vie._

** Thank God I found the good in goodbye**

_Dieu merci j'ai trouvé le bon au revoir._

Les dernières notes résonnent dans la pièce et je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue. Je la sèche rapidement, me baffant mentalement d'avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à lui. Je reviens peu à peu sur terre et entends les applaudissements qui me sont destinés.

**-Wouah Santana tu as vraiment une voix super ! Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir rejoints plus tôt ?**

**-J'en avais pas envie. **

**-Eh bien tu peux aller t'assoir merci.**

Je retourne à ma place et suis accueilli par un Kurt qui me prend dans ses bras sous les regards confus des autres.

**-Je ne veux pas que tu y penses Tana, d'accord ?**

**-Ouais…**

**-Sinon tu as tout déchiré comme d'hab !**

**-Merci. **

Il me sourit et on se rassoit. Je sens le regard interrogateur de Fabray sur moi mais je n'y prête pas attention.

**-Bon sinon les gens, le grand Puckerman fait une fête ce soir et vous êtes tous invités. **

**-Oh Tana il faut que tu viennes ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul.**

Il me fait sa tête de chien battu et je ne peux résister longtemps.

**-Ok ok.**

**-Yeah !** Il m'embrasse la joue et pars en courant.

Ce mec n'a aucune dignité.

Le soir :

Oh pitié Tana je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul…Nan mais il se fout de ma gueule là ! Voilà maintenant une heure que je tiens la chandelle entre Lady Hummel et Pot de gel et je m'éclate. Ils sont tous les deux bourrés, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes à cette fête d'ailleurs, et m'offrent un spectacle plutôt dégoutant.

**-Hey Kurt je te rappelle que je suis venu pour toi.**

**- Oh Tana ne fait pas ta grincheuse ! Bois un coup !**

**-Je ne bois plus Kurt.**

**-Ah oui c'est vrai.**

Je n'ajoute rien et décide de monter m'isoler un peu. Je monte donc à l'étage et cherche une chambre libre où je pourrais être tranquille.

Bien sûr elles sont toutes prises par des ados pré-pubères testant les magnifiques effets du sexe. Pff bande de cassos.

**-Lâche-moi Puck.**

Je reconnais immédiatement la voix de Fabray et ne me demandais pas pourquoi mais à ces mots mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je débarque dans la chambre d'où proviennent les plaintes.

Je découvre un Puckerman déchiré tentant tant bien que mal d'embrasser une Quinn plutôt pas mal elle aussi.

**-Oh dégage débile. **

Les deux se retournent vers moi et Puck s'approche vivement de moi.

**-Dégage Lopez, on est occupés.**

**-Nan, elle ne veut pas et qui plus est, est bourrée donc tu dégages.**

**-Tu crois que tu me fais peur.**

**-Oh non bien sûr mais attend le moment où tu te réveilleras sans ta précieuse crête et là peut-être que tu regretteras de t'être frotté à moi.**

**-Tu fais chier Lopez.**

Il sort de la pièce, nous laissant seule à seule avec Quinn.

**-Saluut Santana ! **Eh la voilà qui gueule…

**-Allez viens t'assoir.**

Je lui prends calmement les mains et l'assois sur le lit. Elle en décide autrement et nous allonge toutes les deux sur le lit.

**-Tu te sens comment ?**

**-Bien bien trop bien !**

**-T'es vraiment déchiré toi…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Nan rien.**

On reste comme ça un moment puis d'un seul coup, elle explose de rire.

**-Ok là tu fais peur.**

**-Eh eh tu sais quoi ? **

**-Non.**

**-Je connais plein de truc sur ta vie mais tu ne sais rien sur moi.**

Elle se relève brusquement et je fais de même, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me fasse un malaise à s'agiter partout comme ça.

**-Donc voilà, je m'appelle Quinn Fabray, je vis à Lima, je suis née un…**Elle parle très vite et je ne suis pas tout ce qu'elle me dit mais je tends l'oreille quand elle commence à parler de ses parents**…Mes parents sont des connards de la pire espèce…**Je l'attendais pas celle-là**…Ma sœur est parti je ne sais où…Oh oh et puis tu sais quoi j'avais aussi un petit frère comme le tien mais bon il est mort, pffiout envolé, a plus…**Oh merde, je la vois rigoler mais son visage se dégrade vite et elle commence à pleurer…**Il est mort !** Je la prends doucement dans mes bras et lui caresse tendrement le dos.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle se ressaisie et me fixe étrangement.

**-Tu es bien bizarre ce soir Quinn Fabray…**

**-Tu es bourrée Santana ? **

**-Hein…**Euh alors là ne me demandais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit**…Oui**

**-Bien tu ne te souviendras pas de ça alors…**

**-De quoi…**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une paire de lèvres se déposent délicatement sur les miennes. Je mets un petit moment à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, mais je réponds au baiser. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes. Je sens une envolé de papillon dans mon ventre et approfondi le baiser. J'attrape sa nuque et je sens sa langue me demander délicatement le passage. Je la laisse rentrer et nos langues se frôlent pour la première fois, elle lâche un soupire d'aise et commence à m'allonger. Me rendant enfin compte de la situation, je la repousse délicatement. Elle est surprise.

**-Tu devrais dormir Quinn.**

**-D'accord mais tu restes.**

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée sur le lit de la chambre d'ami de Noah Puckerman, avec une Quinn Fabray endormi dans mes bras. Je repense aux évènements de la soirée et m'endors un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

_ Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Les révélations sur Santana ne sont pas pour encore, mais on en a appris un peu plus sur Quinn. C'est donc le dernier chapitre avant un petit moment. Je vous posterez peut-être un mini demain ou lundi mais c'est vraiment pas sur. Sinon passez une bonne semaine à tous. _

_Oh et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'adore les lire ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour ! Bon voilà un mini chapitre, histoire de ne pas vous laisser sans rien :) Bonne lecture !_

Je me réveille difficilement…Le mal de tête c'est affreux…J'aurais peut-être pas du boire autant hier soir. Je sens un corps qui bouge derrière moi…Oh non mon Dieu c'est qui ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Oh par pitié faites que ce ne soit pas Puck.

Bon déjà bonne nouvelle, tu n'es pas nue Quinn. Allez, on se retourne délicatement et si c'est Puck tu fuis en courant en espérant qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. Je me retourne donc et tombe nez à nez avec Santana ? OH MON DIEU !

Je suis prise de panique…Est-ce que j'aurais sans le vouloir dit ce que je ressentais pour elle ? Je me retourne dans tous les sens mais je n'ose pas sortir de peur de la réveiller.

**-Mais tu vas arrêter de gigoter…**

Je ne bouge plus, je suis comme paralysée. J'espère juste qu'elle est encore endormie. Mais malheureusement je vois ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle est parfaitement éveillée et me dévisage. Elle est sans doute aussi surprise que moi à l'instant.

**-Tu vas mieux on dirait.**

**-Hein ?**

**-J'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir une Fabray bourrée c'est plutôt marrant.** Je la vois me regarder avec son air narquois.

**-Ok, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, je t'en supplie dis-moi.**

**- Huum, je ne sais pas trop. **

**-Je t'en prie. **

Elle hésite encore un moment mais finit par accepter.

**-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi souple.**

Pardon ? Oh non mon Dieu, j'ai sans doute fait un strip-tease ou quelque chose comme ça…Putain je savais que prendre des cours de pôle dance durant les vacances à Ibiza n'était pas une bonne idée.

Tout à coup, Santana explose de rire.

**-Haha Fabray tu devrais voir ta tête ! **

**-Quoi ? Oh tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça.**

**-Oui clairement, tu veux que je te dise, hier soir tu étais tellement défoncée que tu as failli accepter de coucher avec Puckerman mais bon je t'en ai empêché…**Je la remercie et la laisse continuer son explication…**Ensuite je t'ai assise et puis tu as commencé à délirer et à me raconter ta vie...Enfin tu m'as…**Elle marque une longue pause, je n'aime pas ça.

**-Je t'ai quoi ?**

**-Giflé, tu m'as giflé enfin comme à ton habitude quoi. **

**-Ooh désolé. **

**- Pas grave, ça ne m'a pas trop fait mal.**

Nous restons silencieuse de longues minutes mais une question me trotte toujours dans la tête.

**-Mais pourquoi tu es restée avec moi ?**

**-Oh…euh…tu ne voulais pas que je parte…**

**-Aah…Hum désolé je fais des choses stupides quand je suis bourrée**. A l'instant même où je sors cette phrase je me rends compte de l'impact qu'elle peut avoir sur Santana. En effet, je relève la tête et je peux voir que celle-ci et profondément choquée.

**- Enfin non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…**

**-Nan c'est bon Fabray, tu dis ce que tu veux, on n'est pas amies après tout. **

Elle se lève et ouvre la porte. Mais avant de partir elle se retourne dans ma direction.

**-Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ton frère.**

Elle ferme la porte et je l'entends s'en aller. Sa phrase a eu l'effet d'une bombe sur moi. Comment j'ai pu lui en parler ? Les larmes me montent et je me recouche. Je sors mon collier de sa cachette et l'ouvre. J'observe attentivement la photo qui apparait devant mes yeux…

**-Tu me manques Ethan…**

Le soir :

P de V Santana :

**-Santana tu descends Quinn devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.**

**-J'arrive.**

Je suis couchée sur mon lit, j'ai gardé la même position toute la journée en réfléchissant aux évènements de la veille. Elle m'a embrassée…Pourquoi ? Tout se mélange dans ma tête…Pourquoi faire ça ? Pff sans doute une lubie parmi tant d'autres.

J'entends la sonnette et me décide enfin à me lever. Je descends péniblement les escaliers et observe Kate et Fabray qui sont en grande discussion.

**-Ne vous inquiétez j'ai tous mon temps.**

**-D'accord, je t'appelle si on a un peu de retard.**

**-D'accord.**

Je passe à côté d'elles et prends mon manteau. J'embrasse Noam et m'apprête à sortir en même temps que Kate.

**-Attends Santana.**

Raah qu'est-ce qu'elle veut…

**-Quoi ? **

**-Je…Hum merci.**

**-De rien.**

Sur ce je pars sans me retourner. Je déteste ces soirées.

Plus tard :

Les immeubles défilent devant mes yeux, je commence à connaître le chemin par cœur. Kate finit par arrêter la voiture. Je sors rapidement de celle-ci, espérant que ce cauchemar va vite se terminer et que je vais bientôt pouvoir vivre tranquillement.

**-Aller Santana viens…**

Elle sait que je déteste être là mais elle sait aussi que nous n'avons pas le choix. Je vois Rick qui nous attend devant l'entrée. Il embrasse Kate et je les envie de vivre pleinement leur amour.

Nous entrons donc enfin dans le triste bâtiment. Nous sommes accueillis comme toujours par ce sympathique Marc, qui ne nous adresse pas un mot. Nous traversons donc les couloirs, je ne regarde même pas autour de moi, je souhaite juste aller au plus vite.

**-Bonsoir Kate.**

**-Bonsoir maître.**

Maxime n'est jamais en retard on dirait, il voit ma mine déconfite et pose une main qui se veut rassurante dans mon dos.

**-C'est bientôt fini Santana, je te le promets.**

Nous continuons donc notre avancée jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive devant une immense porte gardée par deux hommes imposants. Ils nous saluent et nous pénétrons dans la pièce. Celle-ci a deux entrées et nous nous postons devant celle qui nous fait face.

Nous restons debout et attendons. Les minutes passent et toujours aucuns signes d'activités de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis nous entendons celle-ci se déverrouiller, Kate doit ressentir mon stress grandissant car elle me prend la main et la sert fort, surement une manière de me montrer que je ne suis pas seule…que je ne le suis plus…

Soudain ils rentrent dans la pièce…Ceux qui me haïssent et que je hais de toutes mes forces…Mes bourreaux durant tant d'années…Mes parents.

_Baam ! Je sais vous pouvez me haïr ;) Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt pour la suite !_


	9. Message

Bonjour tous le monde ! Juste un petit message vite fait avant que je partes donc déjà :

-La fic devrait revenir Mardi ou peut-être Mercredi prochain, j'ai mon conseil Lundi et ma soutenance Jeudi donc ça va être chaud chaud pour écrire mais je vais essayer.

Et ensuite :

-Je me baladais tranquillement sur Google quand je tombe sur un article sur Naya rivera. Et je peux vous dire que celui-ci m'a grandement démoralisée. Si vous voulez le voir tapez Naya rivera sur Google et c'est celui sur melty .

Enfin bref je vous fais des bisous tout mou chers lecteurs et à bientôt !

Nan mais Glee sans Naya a quoi peuvent-ils bien penser ? *s'en va démoraliser*


	10. Surprise !

_J'ai décidé de vous offrir un extrait du prochain chapitre qui devait être le début de celui-ci. Prenez cela comme un petit cadeau ;)_

Le chemin du retour s'est passé dans le plus grand silence...Je cours jusqu'à chez moi pour regagner au plus vite ma chambre et me blottir sous ma couette. Je dois dire que le temps ne m'aide pas à me remettre de cette soirée éprouvante, en effet une tempête s'est déclenché quand nous étions encore dans la prison et de vrais torrents se sont abattus sur nous durant tout le chemin du retour.

Je rente dans la maison et monte directement dans ma chambre. J'entends Kate, Rick et Quinn discuter en bas.

**-Tu ne peux décidément pas rentrer à pied chez toi par un temps pareil.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais courir.**

**-Il en est hors de question Quinn, tu reste c'est tout.**

**-D'accord merci.**

Génial je pari que je vais devoir me taper Fabray dans ma chambre.

Soudain j'entends un énorme coup de tonnerre suivi par de petits pas qui court sur le plancher et qui filent dans les escaliers.

Je sors ma tête par ma porte et vois que Noam s'est réfugié dans les bras de Quinn. Le pauvre il a peur de l'orage...

**-Tout va bien Noam, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je l'entends pleurer et cette vision me brise le cœur. Puis tout à coup il fait quelque chose qui surprend tous le monde dans la pièce.

**-Quiero a mi mama !** _(Je veux ma maman)_.

Il éclate en sanglots...Oh non pas maintenant Noam.

**-Il parle ?**

**-Je suis tout aussi choquée que toi Quinn.**

Je suis paralysée, je ne fais aucun geste pour ne pas me faire repérer. Mais Noam ne démord pas et continue sans cesse à crier sa phrase et à se débattre dans les bras de Quinn. Je ne peux pas y aller, je ne veux pas qu'ils comprennent, il ne faut pas...

Mais ne tenant plus je descends à toute vitesse et le prends dans mes bras.

**-Soy aqui mi corazon, soy aqui...**_(Je suis ici mon cœur, je suis ici)_ Je lui murmure des mots tendres à l'oreille et il se calme tout de suite.

Je relève la tête et je vois que tout le monde dans la pièce me dévisage...Quelques explications s'impose je pense...

_Bim ! Bim! Biiim ! Voilà voilà... Je voulais vous mettre ceci pour vous donner quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent ;) Alors réfléchissez à la suite j'attends vos réactions ;)_

_Pour ce qui est de Naya je suis tout a fait d'accord avec tous vos commentaires ! Tout simplement Glee-Naya=Sans moi !_


	11. Message 2

Bonsoiiir tout le monde ! CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE ! Désolé mais je viens de rentrer et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire mais celui-ci arrivera surement demain !

Bref vous m'avez manquée ! Merci pour tous vos messages ! Et j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire ! Donc a demain ;)

Ps: Il semblerait que la rumeur comme quoi Naya quitte la série pour la fin de la saison 5 serait fausse, elle ne serait pas là pour deux épisodes mais reviendrait après :D Par contre la saison 6 pas sûr...Affaire à suivre les cocos :P Mais dans 3 jours...Réunion du Brittana et de l'Unholy Trinity !


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez ! On peut dire que c'est LE chapitre qui marque un tournant dans l'histoire donc Bonne Lecture ;)_

_Au fait j'ai lu tous vos reviews et je vous remercie bien !_

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs minutes que nous sommes tous réunis dans le salon. Santana est montée coucher Noam et je me repasse en boucle la scène qui vient de se passer. Aurais-je mal interprétée ? Aurais-je mal compris ? Je n'ai pas une seconde de plus pour réfléchir car Santana est redescendue et est maintenant assise en face de moi. Elle inspire un grand coup et se lance.

**-Je vais tout vous expliquer mais j'aimerais qu'aucun d'entre vous ne m'interrompe.**

Nous nous regardons tous les trois et pendant un moment je me demande ce que je fais encore là, puis un coup de tonnerre me rappelle que je suis bloquée et que de toute façon je ne peux aller nulle part ailleurs. Nous hochons donc tous les trois la tête, un silence pesant règne dans la pièce et il semblerait qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ai envie de le briser.

**-Bien…**Elle inspire encore un grand coup et se lance dans un discours qui me choquera au plus haut point**…Kate et Rick vous connaissaient déjà un peu ma condition, sinon je ne serais pas là devant vous…Mais je vais quand même rappeler les faits pour cette chère Fabray qui est ce soir parmi nous…**A ces mots je m'enfonce dans mon siège, j'ai tellement honte d'être ici…Elle se positionne donc face à moi…**Il faut que tu saches une chose, je hais mes parents…Ils ne sont pas morts…Oh non loin de là…Mes parents sont des gens affreux, le genre de personnes qui ne devraient jamais avoir d'enfants sous leur responsabilité…Enfin bref, je n'ai jamais été souhaitée, j'étais…comme on dit…un accident. Mon père me l'a bien répété durant toutes ces années…Quand j'étais petite mes parents n'osaient pas trop me faire de truc, ils ne m'aimaient pas c'est tout. J'ai appris à vivre avec…jusqu'à mes 11 ans. Il semblerait que pour mes chères parents, ce soit l'âge de la maturité, et donc l'âge où je pouvais commencer à faire des choses pour eux…C'est donc ainsi que du jour au lendemain j'ai dû dire au revoir à toutes mes amies, pendant que celles-ci jouaient dehors, je faisais le ménage, le repassage, la vaisselle, ramasser les bouteilles d'alcool que mon père laissait traîner partout dans ma maison…Je suis donc devenu leur petite bonne. Puis pour mes 12 ans, j'ai eu l'immense joie de me faire battre pour la première fois par mon père. Cette soirée restera gravée à jamais…Il était bourré et moi fatiguée…Même si, ils m'ont toujours rabaissée, j'ai toujours voulu leur montrée que je n'étais pas faible…Ce soir-là il m'a bien prouvée que si…Je l'étais. Ma mère, elle, pendant ce temps elle regardait tranquillement la télé. Lorsque je suis allée la voir, la figure en sang, elle m'a simplement regardée et m'a demandée de nettoyer le sang que j'étalais partout dans la maison. Au fil des mois, ces scènes sont devenues quotidiennes. C'est donc à mes 14 ans que j'ai décidé de fuir. Je voulais fuir le plus loin possible…Et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré…Julien…Au début j'ai vraiment cru que c'était celui qui pourrait enfin me sortir de cette vie d'enfer…Mais j'avais tort. Au début il était adorable, il avait 18 ans et donc je vivais avec lui, et je dois dire que durant quelques semaines je me suis sentie bien…Enfin je vivais. Mais le repos a été de courte durée. Un soir, Julien est rentré ivre mort à l'appartement avec un de ces potes. Je dormais, ils sont venus dans ma chambre en me disant que ce soir ils voulaient s'amuser un peu. J'ai tout de suite compris de quoi ils voulaient parler et leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas. Chose qui finalement n'a servi à rien. Julien m'a violée.** A ces mots je vois tous les muscles de Kate se contracter et c'est seulement quand je pose mon regard sur mon poing que je vois que celui-ci est serré, tellement serré que je me sens plus mes doigts, mais je me reconcentre très rapidement sur San**. Le lendemain j'ai fui…encore. Malheureusement mon passé m'a très vite rattrapé car ce jour-là j'ai croisé mon père et celui-ci, après m'avoir offert la raclée « que je méritais » m'a ramenée chez moi. Mon enfer a recommencé, mais 3 mois plus tard, je me suis rendue compte que nous étions deux à vivre cet enfer. Quand j'ai compris que j'étais enceinte j'ai vraiment cru que le sort s'acharné. Comment j'allais pouvoir élever un enfant dans cette maison ? Comment lui créer un avenir quand je me demandais encore ce que demain allait me réserver ? J'ai donc décidé de le faire adopter…malheureusement pour moi ma mère s'est très vite aperçu que j'étais enceinte. Elle m'a donc obligé à le garder, bien sûr elle en avait rien à foutre, elle voulait juste un autre esclave. J'ai donc eu un peu de répits durant ma grossesse. Puis j'ai accouchée, non sans mal, en effet mes parents ne voulaient pas que le voisinage sache que j'étais enceinte. Ils m'ont donc fait accoucher…C'est pour cela que j'ai cette cicatrice…Césarienne improvisée. **

**2 ans ont passés, mes parents exposaient Noam comme leur trophée, c'est ainsi que mon fils est devenu mon frère. Puis pour faire court j'en ai eu réellement marre et prenant mon courage à deux mains je suis allée voir une assistante sociale, mes parents ont été arrêtées le soir d'après. Mais le jour où on m'a annoncé que moi et Noam allions être adoptés, je n'ai pas eu le courage…J'allais enfin avoir une vie normale…Je n'ai donc pas eu le courage de vous avouer la vérité.**

**Donc la voilà, Noam n'est pas mon frère mais bien mon fils. **

Santana finit son discours et je vois Kate fondre en larmes et la prendre dans ses bras, elle est très rapidement suivi par Rick. Les trois pleurent maintenant et je sens moi aussi les larmes couler le long des mes joues.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparent et me regardent…Grand instant de malaise quand je croise le regard de Santana et surtout quand celle-ci prononce ces mots.

**-Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ce que tu viens d'entendre Fabray, mais je t'avertis, si une de tes pétasses est au courant, je ne veux plus te voir sous ce toit. **

Sur ceci elle se lève et monte dans sa chambre.

**-Nous te faisons confiance Quinn, ne nous déçois pas. **

**-Hum…Bien sûr.**

Ils s'en vont eux aussi en direction de leur chambre mais avant cela Kate s'approche de moi et me chuchote à l'oreille.

**-Je crois qu'elle a besoin de compagnie.**

Je ne dis rien et me contente simplement de lui sourire.

Je suis maintenant seule dans le salon, je me lève donc et pars en direction de la chambre de Santana. Je frappe et l'entends qui m'autorise à entrer.

Elle est allongée sur son lit et fixe le plafond. Je m'allonge à ses côtés et nous restons comme ça de longues minutes.

**-Je suis..**

**-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, tu n'y es pour rien…**

A ces mots je craque, je me relève brusquement et fait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Elle me dévisage.

**-Mais tu ne comprends pas Santana ? J'ai fait de ta vie un enfer au lycée alors que… Oh mon Dieu je suis un monstre. **

P de V Santana :

Je la vois alors s'arrêter dans sa course folle et éclater en sanglots. Je me lève et la prends dans mes bras.

**-Eh..Nan mais ça va pas, tu n'as jamais fait de ma vie un enfer.**

Elle relève la tête et j'ai vraiment de la peine de la voir dans cet état.

**-Ah..Ah bon ?**

**-Mais oui écoute…**Je la prends et l'assois sur mon lit**…Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais te dire ça** **mais…Je dois dire que ça m'amuse nos disputes.**

**-Pardon ? **

**-C'est vrai…c'est stupide mais quand tu me fais chier, ça veut dire que tu sais que je suis là…Comparée à mes parents, tu n'es pas du tout méchante…Je peux même te dire que les jours où on ne s'enguelaient pas...beh je m'ennuyais…**

**-Tu t'ennuyais ?**

**-Ouais…Enfin ça veut pas dire que j'aime Ice Queen…Au contraire je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu montres ce côté aux autres, alors que l'autre Quinn est tellement mieux.**

Elle rit amèrement et sèche ses larmes.

**-Ah oui et laquelle ?**

**-Celle que j'ai en ce moment dans mes bras… Celle qui a craquée quand elle m'a parlée de son petit frère…celle qui m'a…**J'hésite pendant de longues secondes, dois-je lui dire ? Oh et puis merde**…embrassée.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Je t'ai menti la dernière fois…Tu ne m'as pas giflée quand tu étais bourrée…Tu m'as embrassée.**

Je la vois devenir blanche et pendant un moment j'ai peur qu'elle me craque entre les doigts. Je la vois qui réfléchit, je vois ses yeux faire des allers retours entre mes lèvres et mes yeux. Puis, elle m'embrasse et se retire dans la seconde qui suit.

**-Je dois dire que si tu continues à faire des trucs comme ça, je vais finir par être perdue…**

**-Désolé.**

**-Ne le soit que si tu regrettes.**

**-Et si je ne regrette pas ? **

**-Alors qu'attends-tu pour recommencer ?**

Son visage s'illumine alors et elle redépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me rapproche d'elle et la prends dans mes bras. Le baiser est doux et passionnée. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de ses lèvres. Je sens sa langue glisser le long de mes lèvres et je lui autorise le passage. Nos langues entament un ballet charnel et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir.

Nous nous séparons quand l'air se fait rare. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et y voit tout l'amour qu'elle me porte. Et c'est très étrange de voir cela dans les yeux de sa meilleure ennemie.

C'est donc sans un mot que nous nous allongeons et nous endormons…Non sans un dernier baiser.

Le lendemain :

Je me réveille lentement, mais seule. Oh non me dites pas que j'ai rêvée.

Je me retourne alors vers la place vide et un petit mot à remplacer la blonde de mes pensées.

_« Désolé Santana, je devais y aller mais rejoins moi ce soir après les cours dans l'auditorium, s'il te plait. »_

Je me lève à toute vitesse, me prépare, embrasse Noam et mes parents, et fonce au lycée.

Première fois de toute ma vie que je vais au lycée en courant. Enfin je dois dire que ma vie est quelque peu différente ces temps-ci…et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Le soir :

C'est fou comme à chaque fois qu'on veut que le temps passe vite, celui-ci se fait un plaisir de te faire chier. Enfin bref, la journée est enfin fini, je n'ai pas croisée Quinn et me dirige donc maintenant vers l'auditorium. Celle-ci m'y attend et son visage s'illumine quand elle me voit arriver. Elle m'embrasse et me sert dans ses bras.

**-Assis toi là s'il te plait. **

**-Euh tu fais quoi Quinn ? **

**-Tu vas voir.**

J'entends alors une musique démarrée et je regarde confuse la blonde qui elle me sourit de toute ses dents.

**I don't know just how it happened, **

_ Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivée_

**I let down my guard.**

_J'ai baissé ma garde_

**Swore I'd never fall in love again but I fell hard.**

_J'ai juré que jamais plus je ne tomberais amoureuse mais je le suis tombée éperdument._

**Guess I should have seen it coming,**

_Je pense que j'aurais dû le voir venir_

**Caught me by surprise.**

_Mais j'ai été prise par surprise_

**I wasn't looking where I was going,**

_Je ne regardais pas où j'allais_

**I fell into your eyes.**

_Et je suis tombée dans tes yeux_

**You came into my crazy world,**

_Tu es venue dans mon monde fou_

**Like a cool and cleansing wave.**

_Comme une onde fraîche et purifiante_

**Before I, I knew what hit me baby,**

_Avant que je sache ce qui me frappait bébé_

**You were flowing through my veins.**

_Tu coulais dans mes veines._****

I'm addicted to you,

_Je suis accro à toi_

**Hooked on your love,**

_Prise dans ton amour_

**Like a powerful drug**

_Comme une puissante drogue_

**I can't get enough of.**

_Dont je ne peux pas voir assez_

**Lost in your eyes,**

_Perdue dans tes yeux_

**Drowning in blue**

_Noyée dans ce bleu_

**Out of control,**

_Sans aucun contrôle_

**What can I do?**

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

**I'm addicted to you!**

_Je suis accro à toi !_

****

When night blows in through the windows,

_Quand la nuit s'impose par la fenêtre_

**Dances 'round the room.**

_Dansant dans la salle_

**Got me hypnotized,**

_Je deviens hypnotisée_

**I'm getting high on the perfume.**

_Je plane avec du parfum_

**I couldn't live without you now,**

_Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi maintenant_

**Oh, I know I'd go insane,**

_Oh, je sais que j'en deviendrais malade_

**I wouldn't last one night alone baby,**

_Je ne voudrais pas passer une nuit seule bébé _

**I couldn't stand the pain**

_Je ne pourrais soutenir la douleur_

Les dernières notes résonnent et je rejoins Quinn sur la scène.

**-Très jolie.**

**-C'est vrai t'as aimée ?**

**-Oui.**

Elle sourit et je le prends dans mes bras.

**-Tu sais Santana, tout ce que je viens de chanter je le pense mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais le courage de le crier au monde un jour.**

Elle fait une moue trop mignonne et je l'embrasse tendrement.

**-Alors pour l'instant on va juste le chuchoter. **

Elle rit et nous sortons toutes les deux de la pièce, je ne comprends pas bien ce qui se passe mais je suis sûre d'une chose je suis heureuse…pour l'instant.

_Voila ! C'est tout...pour le moment. Mais je compte poster bientôt la suite donc on se revoit bientôt :)_

_Ps: Je compte intégrer un autre personnage du Glee Club dans l'histoire pour que celui-ci est un rôle important...Alors dites moi celui que vous préfèreriez voir devenir: le/la confident(e) de notre chère Quinn...Tout en sachant que Kurt est déjà pris :) A vos claviers ! Votez !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre :) Alors bonne lecture ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont votés vous verrez dans ce chapitre qui a gagné._

**_Merci pour les reviews ! Lyl04, gleek05,Totoche77, et Guanty je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vous répondre donc je le fais ici !_**

**_Et remerciements spéciale à Mavi182 ça fait plaisir d'avoir un lecteur de Colombie. _**

Flashback :

**-Dégage ! Je ne veux plus te voir connasse !**

Je ne réponds pas à mon père et vais dans ma chambre. Je n'en peux vraiment plus…J'arrive dans ma chambre et suis accueilli par une petite tête, toute sourire.

Noam est mon seul rayon de soleil dans cette maison…dans ce monde. Il n'est pas bête, il y a bien longtemps qu'il a compris la situation. Il a seulement 2 ans et 2 mois mais il essaye déjà de me protéger à sa manière. Et je me sens faible d'avoir besoin de l'aide d'un enfant pour survivre…Oui parce que je suis arrivée à un point où ma vie est devenue une perpétuelle quête d'éléments qui pourrait me permettre de m'échapper de cet enfer. Je ne vis plus…Je survis.

Et je dois dire que depuis qu'il est dans ma vie c'est un peu plus facile. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et m'approche de mon bout 'chou.

**-Oye qué tal ? **_(Hey, comment ça va ?)_

Il rigole, il ne parle mais j'aime lui parler, ça me détend. Je le prends dans mes bras et il s'accroche le plus possible à mon cou.

**-Sabes que Tana te quiere ? **_(Tu sais que Tana t'aime ?)_

Je ne lui ai jamais dit qui j'étais pour lui, ma mère préfère que lui aussi croit le plus possible à ce mensonge. Je n'aime pas vraiment cette idée, mais de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.

**-Quieres jugar ? **_(Tu veux jouer ?)_

Il se retire de mes bras et commence à courir vers ses jouets. Je prends ça pour un oui.

L'heure qui passe n'est que fou rire et moments touchants. Je le regarde jouer avec ses petites voiture ou essayer de dessiner un dragon…je crois. Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? **

Je me retourne et me relève rapidement pour faire face à ma mère.

**-Hum..on…**

**-Tu sais quoi ? Ferme-la j'en ai rien à foutre en fait. **

**-Ok.**

**-Bon tu bouges faut que je m'occupe de mon fils. **

Je relève la tête et la fusille du regard. Mais comme d'habitude cela ne l'atteint pas le moins du monde. Je finis par renoncer.

**-T'as 30 secondes pour sortir, je vais chercher ses affaires. On sort et toi tu me nettoies la maison. **

**-Bien.**

Elle sort alors de la pièce. Je me retourne vers Noam et l'embrasse sur la joue.

**-Te quiero. **_(Je t'aime)_

Je me dirige vers la porte quand

**-Te quiero mama. **_(Je t'aime Maman)_

Je souris et une larme coule le long de ma joue. Puis ma mère revient et je sors vite de la pièce.

Je me promets qu'un jour, j'aurai une vie meilleure.

Fin Flashback :

**-Santana, tu te lèves tu vas être en retard !**

**-Ouais ouais. **

Aller on se motive. Je me lève péniblement, je n'aime pas rêver de cette époque…Même si ce souvenir est plutôt bon.

Je m'habille et descends pour manger un morceau avant de partir.

**-Tu as bien dormi ? **

**-Ouais ça peut aller.**

**-Mama, quiero beber. **_(Maman, je veux boire)_

**-De acuerdo mi coràzon, espera un poco por favor.**_ (D'accord mon cœur, attends un peu s'il te plait)_

**-De acuerdo mama. **_(D'accord Maman)_

**-Euh, il veut quoi ?**

**-Boire, mais t'inquiète Kate je m'en occupe.**

Je me lève et donne sa petite bouteille à Noam. Depuis que j'ai tout révélé à mes parents, Noam s'est senti plus serein et recommence à parler régulièrement. Malheureusement pour Kate et Rick il ne parle qu'espagnol.

**-Il faut vraiment que je me mette à l'Espagnol moi. **

Cette réflexion me fait rire.

**-Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé, il peut apprendre le Français. **

**-Je sais, mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir quelque chose en commun avec vous, quelque chose qui me rapproche un peu plus de vous.**

Ses paroles me touchent au plus haut point, pourquoi des gens comme ça n'ont pas eu la possibilité d'avoir leur propre enfant ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu des parents comme ça dès le début ?

**-Et puis j'aimerais voir la tête de Rick quand je lui dirai des trucs qu'il ne comprend pas.**

**-Eeeh.**

**-Haha.**

DING DONG.

**-Ah je crois que ton chauffeur est arrivé.**

**-Oui j'y vais à ce soir.**

**-A ce soir.**

J'embrasse Noam, prends mon sac et sort de ma maison. C'est un Kurt tout content qui m'attend devant la porte.

**-T'es toujours obligé d'avoir ce sourire stupide ?**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime Tana.**

**-Raah. **

On marche tranquillement vers sa voiture. Depuis quelques jours j'ai décidé de renouer les liens avec lui. Après tout c'est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas le garder à l'écart pendant une éternité.

Durant une longue discussion je lui ai tout expliqué, il était choqué et a tout de suite voulu voir Noam. Les deux se sont bien entendus et j'en suis ravi. J'ai bien sûr évité de lui parler de moi et Quinn.

En parlant du loup, voilà maintenant une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vue. Et c'est seulement quand j'ai voulu lui demander où elle était que je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas son numéro.

**-On est arrivés !**

**-Wouaah, pas la peine de gueuler !**

**-Désolé, tu semblais ailleurs.**

**-Ouais…**

**-Aller, tu viens.**

On sort de la voiture et je rentre dans le lycée en traînant des pieds, je n'ai absolument aucune motivation.

**-Tiens la reine est revenue.**

Ah j'ai rien dit, voilà ma motivation retrouvée.

**-Où ? Où ? **

**-Euh là.**

Il pointe une direction et je m'empresse de regarder. Effectivement elle est là, à son casier. Je souris légèrement mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est vrai, que sommes-nous ? Des amies ? Des amantes ? Je ne comprends pas tout et j'ai surtout l'impression que tout est allé trop vite.

Soudain une main me coupe dans mes pensées.

**-Eh oh, allo ! Il y a quelqu'un ?**

**-Hein euh oui.**

**-Tout ceci était très bizarre quand même.**

**-Pas aussi bizarre que ta coupe.**

Eh vlan. Je m'éloigne et je l'entends ronchonner. Puis il me courre après et me saute dessus. Oh putain le salaud.

**-Haha on a perdu l'équilibre Tana ?** Il se relève et part en courant.

**-Reviens ici, je vais te faire la peau.**

**-Besoin d'aide ?**

Je relève la tête et tombe nez à nez avec une chevelure blonde qui me fixe avec amusements. Je me relève et la voit qui rit.

**-C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule Fabray. **

**-Désolé, mais se faire terrasser par Hummel…**

**-Pff.**

Elle s'arrête et sourit. Je m'approche mais elle recule vivement. Je me rappelle alors que jamais dans l'enceinte du lycée je ne pourrais la toucher. Je me ravise donc et m'éloigne. Elle me remercie silencieusement.

**-Alors Lopez ? Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?**

**-Très bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives Marlène.**

**-Ouuh dit donc c'était méchant ça ! Vous avez entendu ça les filles ?**

Je les vois toutes rigoler et je me demande encore comment elles font pour respirer sans cerveau.

**-Tu tolères ça Quinn ? **

**-Ouais Quinn, t'es bizarre ces temps-ci.**

Toutes les autres filles acquiescent. Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'elles viennent nous faire chier elles ?

Je me retourne vers Quinn et je désespère en la voyant remettre son masque.

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ?**

**-Beh on dirait que tu commences à apprécier Lopez**.

Et le groupe de dinde continue d'acquiescer, je pense qu'elles ne savent faire que ça.

**-Apprécier Lopez ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Nan mais ça pas vous.**

**-Et bien prouve le.**

Marlène tend un slushie à Quinn, je me recule légèrement devant le verre de liquide visqueux et espère de tout mon cœur que je ne le recevrais pas. Malheureusement pour moi la seconde qui suit, je suis trempe de la tête aux pieds. Je reste digne devant ces pétasses et devant leur « Reine » et leur tourne le dos sans rien ajouter. J'entends au loin Quinn ajouter d'une voix autoritaire, qu'elle ne veut plus jamais qu'on l'accuse de telles choses. Je m'essuie la joue en pensant que j'essuie le liquide collant mais il semblerait que ce soit des larmes. Je me dirige donc vers les gradins pour cacher ma faiblesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard :

**-Putain de truc à la con qui colle ! Fais chier !**

**-Tu devrais aller aux toilettes l'enlever.**

Je ne me retourne même pas mais je sais déjà qui me parle.

**-Dégage. **

Elle se rapproche de moi.

**-S'il te plait Santana ne m'en veux pas…**

**-Oh non t'inquiète je vais même peut-être t'applaudir.**

**-Mais je ne peux pas…je…**

**-Tu sais quoi je ne veux même pas entendre ce que tu as à dire. Tout simplement parce que j'en ai rien à foutre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passée il y a quelques jours mais je veux plus en entendre parler, parce que tout ça c'est des conneries.**

**-Mais...je te jure que…**

**-Oh non, ne me jure pas que tu as des sentiments pour moi parce que ça ça serait mentir et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que Sainte Quinn aille en enfer par ma faute. Oh non Sainte Quinn doit rester dans son monde parfait et sans encombres.**

**-Mon monde n'est pas parfait et sans encombres !**

**-Arrête ! Tu vis dans un monde de Bisounours !**

**-Tu ne connais pas ma vie !**

**-Bizarrement tu connais la mienne et tu sais quoi ? Ça ne me donne pas envie d'en savoir plus sur toi. Parce que ce que je connais déjà de toi me dégoute ! Oui tu me dégoute Quinn Fabray. Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu ne viennes plus chez moi. Tu as compris ? Je ne veux plus te voir dans ma vie.**

Sur ce je me lève et pars.

P de V Quinn :

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues et j'éclate en sanglots. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai étais aussi conne. Mais je ne peux pas…

Soudain je suis surprise de sentir un bras se poser dans mon dos et caresser lentement celui-ci.

**- Chuut Quinn, calme-toi.**

Je me tourne vers mon interlocuteur et suis surprise de voir Sam.

**-Sam ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Je m'entrainer, quand je vous ai entendue toi et Santana.**

Oh Mon Dieu !

**-Nan, nan attends Quinn t'inquiète pas, je te jure que je ne dirai rien à personne.**

**-Tu me le promets ?**

**-Promis juré craché, si je mens je vais en enfer.**

**-Haha, tu sais que ce n'est pas ça hein ?**

**-Oui mais si ça peut te faire rire.**

Je rigole pendant encore un instant avant de me rappeler la scène qui vient d'avoir lieu quelques minutes auparavant.

**-Aller Quinnie, t'inquiète pas je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger**.

Je souris au surnom et il me prend dans ses bras.

**-Je n'ai jamais était douée en amour.**

**-Tu as de la chance, tu as l'expert en amour devant toi.**

**-Haha c'est gentil mais ça va aller.**

**-Ah non, à partir de maintenant on ne se quitte plus. Ecoute honnêtement je trouve que San et toi vous iriez très bien ensemble. **Je le dévisage**. Beh quoi c'est vrai vous êtes toujours là à vous tourner autour. **

**-Mouais.**

**-Je lance donc l'opération…Euuh…Satan dans les filets !**

**-Sérieux ? T'as pas mieux ?**

**-Nan va falloir faire avec !** Il se lève déterminé et pars en direction du lycée**. Tu viens ?**

Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué moi ?

_Voilà Sam rentre dans l'histoire ! Je ne pense pas publier avant vendredi ou samedi, je prépare ma soutenance cette semaine. Bonne soirée et bon centième épisode de Glee._

_Perso je compte bien le regarder en live ! Aller A bientôt !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjouuur ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour tous vos reviews cela me fait troop plaisir !_

**-Bon tu es prête ? **

**-Oui**

**-Ne t'en fais pas de ce que pense les autres, je veux juste que tu la regardes ok ? **

**-D'accord. **

**-Allez fonce. **

Hier j'ai vraiment tout foiré avec Santana et j'ai décidé de me rattraper…Enfin du moins essayer. J'ai passé toute la soirée avec Sam pour lui expliquer la situation. Il a tout de suite comprit mon problème.

En fait je ne sais pas comment lui prouver à quel point je l'aime. Je crois qu'en fait je me suis toujours caché derrière des insultes. Mais il semblerait que mes sentiments aient fini par reprendre le dessus.

C'est pour cela que je suis ici devant le Glee club pour chanter. Parce que peut-être qu'en chanson les mots sortiront plus facilement.

**-Il y a un problème Quinn ?**

**-Euh…**Je regarde Santana, à ce moment elle aurait des revolvers à la place des yeux je crois que je serais déjà morte…Enfin bref…Je dirige mon regard et celui-ci m'encourage. Bon je me lance**…En fait je voudrais chanter une chanson.**

**-Oh et bien vas-y, nous t'écoutons.**

Je jette un dernier regard à San et me lance.

**When you look at me that way **

_Quand tu me regardes de cette façon._

**I know no matter what we'll find our way **

_Je sais que peu importe nous trouverons notre route_

**'Cause I can't bear to see you cry **

_Parce que je ne peux supporter de te voir pleurer_

**No this ain't the ending, it don't mean anything, **

_Non ce n'est pas la fin, cela ne signifie rien_

**It's just goodbye **

_C'est juste au revoir._

**Another call on my phone missed **

_Un autre appel manqué_

**Another year of broken promises **

_Une autre année de promesses brisées_

**No I can't bear to tell more lies **

_Je ne peux supporter de dire plus de mensonges_

**This ain't the ending, it don't mean anything, **

_Ce n'est pas la fin, cela ne signifie rien_

**It's just goodbye **

_C'est juste au revoir_

**I don't like breaking your heart**

_ Je n'aime pas briser ton cœur_

**I don't like making us start **

_Je n'aime pas nous faire partir_

**All over again, all over again **

_Encore une fois, encore une fois_

**I feel so cruel, I feel so cruel **

_Je me sens si cruelle, je me sens si cruelle_

**It's nothing to do with you **

_Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi_

**I swear you need to know **

_Je jure que tu dois savoir_

**I just got confused and lost my way some time ago **

_Je me suis juste perdue et j'ai perdu ma route il y a quelque temps_

**I don't mean half the things I say **

_Je ne veux pas dire la moitié des choses que je dis_

**'Cause I'm half a woman, give me half a chance **

_Parce que je suis la moitié d'une femme, donne-moi la moitié d'une chance._

**To prove I can change, I know I can change **

_Pour te prouver que je peux changer, je sais que je peux changer_

**I don't like breaking your heart **

_Je n'aime pas briser ton cœur_

**I don't like making us start **

_Je n'aime pas nous faire partir_

**All over again, all over again **

_Encore une fois, encore une fois_

**I feel so cruel, I feel so cruel, **

_Je me sens si cruelle, je me sens si cruelle_

**What I've done to you **

_Ce que je t'ai fait_

**Now I can't bear to see you cry**

_ Maintenant je ne peux supporter de te voir pleurer_

**No this ain't the ending, **

_Non ce n'est pas la fin_

**It don't mean anything, it's just goodbye **

_Cela ne signifie rien, c'est juste un au revoir_

**No this ain't the ending, it don't mean anything **

_Non ce n'est pas la fin, cela ne signifie rien_

**I don't like breaking your heart **

_Je n'aime pas briser ton cœur_

**I don't like making us start **

_Je n'aime pas nous faire partir_

**All over again, all over again **

_Encore une fois, encore une fois_

**I feel so cruel, I feel so cruel,**

_Je me sens si cruelle, je me sens si cruelle_

**What I've done to you **

_Ce que je t'ai fait_

**I don't like breaking your heart **

_Je n'aime pas briser ton cœur_

**I don't like making us start **

_Je n'aime pas nous faire partir _

**All over again, all over again **

_Encore une fois, encore une fois_

**I feel so cruel, I feel so cruel,**

_Je me sens si cruelle, je me sens si cruelle._

Un long silence suit mes dernières paroles puis Sam applaudit et je le remercie d'avoir brisé ce moment quelque peu dérangeant.

**-Euh...Wouah génial Quinn. Très belle chanson. Tu peux aller t'assoir.**

Je vais donc m'assoir gentiment à la dernière chaise c'est-à-dire…celle juste à côté de Santana…

J'attends une réaction, ne serait-ce qu'une réflexion mais non elle reste dans la même position durant tout le cours. Elle ne m'accorde même pas un regard. Puis à la sonnerie, elle se précipite à la sortie et disparait de mon champ de vision en quelques secondes.

**-T'inquiète pas Quinn, laisse-lui le temps de réfléchir. **

Oh mon dieu il m'a fait flipper lui.

**-Tu crois ?**

**-Foi de super-Sam.**

**-Super-Sam ? Vraiment ? **

**-Beh quoi t'aime pas ?**

Ce mec me désespère.

Le soir :

Pas un seul mot de la journée…Voilà ce que j'ai obtenu de Santana après ma « déclaration ». Elle m'a évité tout le reste de la journée. Je pensais vraiment que ça changerait quelque chose.

DING DONG

**-On a sonné !**

Aucune réponse.

**-OOoh on a sonné !**

Toujours aucune réponse…Bon j'ai compris j'y vais.

Je vais donc ouvrir la porte et tombe sur

**-Santana ?**

**-Salut. Je peux te parler ?**

**-Hein ? Euh…Oh oui bien sûr rentre.**

Elle pénètre alors dans ma maison et observe la pièce en détail.

**-Classe.**

**-Merci.**

Bon qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant Quinn ? C'est que t'as pas l'air conne à rester planté ici.

**-Tu veux aller dans ma chambre ?**

**-Euh…Avec plaisir.**

Je l'emmène donc dans ma chambre et elle s'assoit sur mon lit.

**-Huum…Donc…**

**-J'accepte tes excuses.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Si ta chanson, c'était des excuses…Je les accepte.**

**-Ooh, euh oui bien sûr que c'était des excuses Santana...**

**-D'accord. **

Je m'assois à ses côtés et à ce moment je n'ai qu'une envie…L'embrasser. Je finis par me lancer, je prends son visage et l'embrasse délicatement. Je suis surprise quand celle-ci après avoir d'abord répondu au baiser, finit par me repousser.

**-C'est une mauvaise idée.**

**-Ecoute Quinn, je t'apprécie c'est sûr mais…Même si tu me dis que tu vas changer…Je n'arrive pas à le croire, et franchement je ne veux pas revivre la même chose que la dernière fois. Il est très difficile pour moi de faire confiance à quelqu'un et désolé de te dire ça mais pour l'instant je ne crois pas que je pourrais t'accorder ma confiance.**

**-Je comprends**. Bien sûr que je comprends mais…Aargh ! Quinn tu as encore plus merdé que tu pouvais l'imaginer ! Tu l'as blessée.

-**Merci**.

Elle se relève pour repartir mais je la retiens.

-**Quinn…**

-**Nan nan attends je comprends…Mais s'il te plait laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que je peux changer. Je ne t'oblige pas à sortir avec moi, commençons juste en devenant amies et ensuite quand tu te sentiras en confiance…Eh bien…Je suis tout à toi.**

Elle rigole et je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin pu la faire sourire. Elle revient donc à mes côtés, pose son manteau et me regarde attentivement.

**-Alors Quinn Fabray ? Que fait-on ?**

Je souris, je sens que cette soirée va être géniale.

Une heure plus tard :

**-Merde ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Kate va me tuer.**

Je coupe le film que nous étions en train de regarder et Santana se décolle de moi. Tout de suite je ressens un manque mais bon…Nous sommes amies.

**-Euh…Tu veux que je te ramène ? **

**-Nan, j'ai ma voiture t'inquiète.**

**-D'ac.**

Je la raccompagne donc jusqu'à la porte et l'embrasse sur la joue, je la vois légèrement rougir mais je ne fais aucune remarque. Elle me tourne le dos et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer ses...Belles proportions.

**-Plus haut le regard Fabray !**

Quoi ? Mais euh…Ok je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais c'est flippant. Une fois qu'elle a atteint sa voiture, je retourne dans mon chez-moi…Et entame une danse de la joie…

-**Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ma fille ?**

**-Oh…tu sais Papa…**

**-Attends deux secondes…Oui allo ?**

Et il repart dans son bureau. Wouah ce soir j'ai pu échanger plus de deux mots avec mon père. C'est décidément un jour à marquer au fer rouge. J'attends quelques instants, puis voyant qu'il ne revient pas, je monte dans ma chambre et me couche.

Demain est une grande journée : Affronter les Cheerios.

_Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas arriver trop tard, j'ai enfin passée ma soutenance et je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire. _

_Qui a vu le 100ème épisode ? Moi ! Eh Mon Dieu je suis ravie et n'ai qu'une chose à dire : OMFG ! Brittana is on. _

_Ps : J'ai fait un petit clin d'œil à l'épisode 100 dans mon chapitre, serait vous trouvez où ? :)_

_Aller à bientôt pour le prochain !_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre donc Bonne lecture ! Au fait le clin d'œil dans le précédent c'était bien le "c'est une mauvaise idée", bravo vous avez tous trouvés ! Bon en même temps c'était ultra méga compliqué mais bon...Bravo à vous !_

_Merci a tous pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment trop gentil !_

Le lendemain :

**-Bonjour tout le monde !**

**-Bonjour Mr Shuester.**

Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que le fait que Santana et moi devenions amies pourrait choquer autant de personnes. En effet, ce matin je l'ai croisée dans les couloirs et nous avons commencées à parler tranquillement comme si de rien n'était. Autant vous dire que nous avons eu droit à de nombreux regards intrigués posés sur nous. Mais je pensais vraiment qu'au bout de quelques minutes, ils continueraient leurs vies comme si rien ne s'était passé…Mais non putain…On a eu droit à des questions toute la putain de matinée…Des personnes que je ne connaissais même pas m'ont quand même demandé si j'allais bien.

Et le cirque continuait au Glee club, excepté Sam et Kurt, tous les autres nous dévisageaient. Bon soit nous sommes assises à côté alors qu'avant on ne pouvait même pas nous mettre dans la même pièce, mais merde c'est nos affaires quoi !

**-Euh…Tout va bien les filles ?**

Oh non mais il ne va pas s'y mettre lui aussi.

**-Oui très bien. **

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre, il semble qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui soit énervé par la situation. Je vois que Santana est légèrement sur les nerfs et je décide de prendre les choses en main.

**-D'ailleurs on va vous le prouver.**

**-Hein ?**

**-Viens.**

Je lui tends la main, elle la regarde étrangement mais finit par la prendre. Je la guide jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

**-Vous allez chanter ? Toutes les deux ? En même temps ? **

**-Oui. **

**-Euh…D'accord.**

Je me tourne alors vers Santana qui semble un peu perdue, effectivement tout ceci n'était pas tellement prévue mais bon…

**-Tu la connais t'inquiète, tu n'as qu'à me suivre.**

Elle me regarde alors et me souris

**-D'accord**

Je m'approche des musiciens et leur demande de jouer la chanson que je veux.

Ok c'est parti.

**Quinn :**

**Fresh cut grass, one cold beer.**

_Herbe fraîchement coupée, une bière froide_

** Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now.**

_Merci Seigneur, je suis ici maintenant, ici et maintenant_

** Summer dress, favorite park.**

_Robe d'été, parc favoris_

** Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now.**

_Bénis ton âme, nous sommes ici maintenant, ici et maintenant._

**Santana :**

** I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great?**

_Je suis réveillée, à quoi bon rêver quand ta vie est super ?_

** Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling.**

_Célèbre la sensation, célèbre la sensation._

**Quinn et Santana :**

** Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.**

_Tu ne peux pas te plaindre de ces jours, je crois que nous serons bien_

** Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.**

** Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.**

_Tu ne peux pas te plaindre de ces jours, je crois que nous serons bien._

** Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.**

**We're sleeping out, I believe we'll be okay.**

_Nous dormons, je crois que nous serons bien._

**Santana :**

** Sun kissed skin on my lips.**

_Le soleil a embrassé la peau sur mes lèvres_

** Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now.**

_Merci Seigneur, je suis ici maintenant, ici et maintenant_

** Fireflies after dark.**

_Lucioles après la tombée de la nuit_

** Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now.**

_Bénis ton âme, nous sommes ici maintenant, ici et maintenant._

**Quinn :**

** I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great?**

_Je suis réveillée, à quoi bon rêver quand ta vie est super ?_

** Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling.**

_Célèbre la sensation, célèbre la sensation._

**Quinn et Santana :**

** Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.**

_Tu ne peux pas te plaindre de ces jours, je crois que nous serons bien_

** Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.**

**Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.**

_Tu ne peux pas te plaindre de ces jours, je crois que nous serons bien._

** Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.**

** We're sleeping out, I believe we'll be okay.**

_Nous dormons, je crois que nous serons bien._

**Quinn :**

** We'll be okay.**

_Nous serons bien_

**Santana**_ :_

** We'll be okay.**

_Nous serons bien_

Une fois la chanson terminée, je prends Santana dans mes bras, celle-ci est d'abord surprise puis elle répond à mon étreinte. On se sépare après quelques minutes…Je crois qu'on a oubliée qu'on n'était pas seules.

Tout le monde nous fixe et…comment on dit déjà…Ah oui…GRAND MOMENT DE SOLITUDE…

Puis d'un seul coup Kurt et Sam se lèvent et nous applaudissent.

**-Woouh ! Bravo !**

**-Ouais encore ! Une autre !**

Tout le monde dans la pièce se met à rigoler et à applaudir et je me détends enfin.

On rejoint nos places et je suis surprise de sentir la main de San se glisser dans la mienne. Mais je ne dis rien et profite du moment.

Après le Glee club :

P de V Santana :

**-Super chanson Tana.**

**-Merci Kurt.**

**-Ouais j'avoue c'était trop bien !**

**-Euh…Beh merci Sam.**

Le grand blond me sourit et je trouve ça très étrange qu'il m'adresse la parole.

**-Que veux-tu ? Quand deux bombasses font un numéro c'est toujours génial. **

Tiens on dirait que Quinn vient de nous rejoindre. Je suis plutôt fière d'elle, elle ne m'a pas ignorée, est restée presque toute la journée à mes côtés et…Euh elle vient de dire bombasse nan ?

-**Bombasses ?** OK Kurt et moi on n'est pas meilleurs amis pour rien.

**-Oui…enfin…je voulais dire…**

Une Quinn gênée est tellement mignonne…Bon aller je vais l'aider, parce que connaissant Kurt il ne lâchera jamais le morceau.

**-Après tout elle a raison, on est deux bombasses, on y peut rien.**

Sam éclate de rire et Kurt me regarde avec son air de Mr « J'ai tout compris ma vieille mais je dirais rien ». Quinn commence à rougir de plus en plus et moi je commence à rire légèrement devant ce spectacle.

Mais visiblement le spectacle est fini, car je la vois passée du rouge au blanc en l'espace de quelques secondes. Je me retourne pour regarder vers où son regard se porte et ne suis pas trop étonnée quand je vois son groupe de Cheerleaders.

**-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Regardez qui voilà. Alors c'est vrai ?**

**-Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?**

**-Arrête Quinn, tu ne connais pas la rumeur ? Beh je vais te la dire alors. Il parait que toi et Lopez avaient chantées un duo au Club des loosers tout à l'heure.**

Putain mais les rumeurs dans ce lycée c'est affreux quoi ! Je regarde Quinn, qui ne semble pas vouloir réagir. C'est peut-être stupide mais je pensais vraiment qu'elle aurait fait quelque chose…mais bon…

**-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?**

Tout le monde, moi la première, est très choqué par la manière dont Quinn vient de parler à Marlène.

**-Tu ne démens pas alors ?**

**-Non.**

**-Tu es vraiment devenue pathétique Quinn…Traîner avec Lopez, nan mais franchement, peut-on tomber plus bas ?**

Mais pourquoi elle me hait autant cette pauvre fille ? Je lui ai rien fait.

**-Alors écoute-moi bien Marlène, cette fille a un prénom déjà.** Quinn s'approche de plus en plus de Marlène**. Ensuite, je préfère passer une minute avec elle que toute une journée avec toi. Vous êtes qu'une bande de connasses qui se croient supérieur juste parce qu'elles portent un stupide uniforme. Longtemps, j'ai cru que vous étiez mes amies mais honnêtement je crois que je peux très bien me passer de vous. J'ai même plus envie d'être une Cheerios. Nan en fait je crois que je n'en ai jamais eu l'envie. Alors bye Marlène, cours annoncer au coach que je quitte les Cheerleaders et profite de ton futur « règne ». Quant à vous les filles, je vous souhaite bien du courage…Oh et surtout n'oubliez pas, continuez à bien faire les petits chienchien.**

Quinn se retourne alors vers moi, me prend la main et me tire en dehors de Mc Kingley.

Après quelques minutes de marche, je décide de briser le silence.

**-Merci…Mais tu n'étais pas obligé…Enfin je ne vois pas pourquoi t'as quittée les Cheerios, je croyais que tu aim…**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, Quinn me prend par les hanches et m'embrasse. Après seulement quelques secondes elle se retire et me regarde tendrement.

**-Voilà pourquoi j'ai quitté les Cheerios…c'est tout.**

**-Oui mais je ne veux pas que tu regrett…**

**-Je ne regrette pas…Honnêtement je n'ai jamais trop aimée être aux commandes.**

**-Elle va t'en faire baver.**

**-M'en fiche.**

Elle me sourit et me prend la main. Nous continuons donc notre marche jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive devant chez moi.

**-Tu veux entrer ?**

**-Nan désolé, mes parents m'attendent.**

**-D'accord a demain alors.**

**-A demain.**

Je dépose un tendre baiser sur sa joue et rentre chez moi, un sourire fixé sur mon visage.

P de V Quinn :

**-Comment ça tu as quitté les Cheerios ?**

**-Mais papa, je fais ce que je veux putain !**

**-Language Quinn !**

**-Raah, mais vous êtes sérieux ? Vous n'êtes jamais là, mais quand pour une fois je fais un choix dans ma vie vous vous y opposez !**

**-C'est ton avenir qui est en jeu !**

**-Parce que mon avenir c'est être Cheerleader ?**

**-Oui ! Vu qu'apparemment tu n'es bonne qu'à faire ça !**

Je sens les larmes montée et une forte douleur à la poitrine.

**-Tu penses réellement ça ?**

**-Richard…**

**-Oui oui je pense ça ! Je ne sais pas fait quelque chose de ta vie ! Prends exemple sur ta sœur ! Elle, elle s'en sortira au moins.**

**-Mais pourquoi Frannie revient toujours dans la discussion ? Putain ! Vous l'aimez plus que moi ou quoi ?**

**-C'est pas ça mon cœur…**

**-Oui.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Oui j'aime plus sa sœur qu'elle.**

P de V Santana :

**-Santana on sonne ! Tu peux y aller ?**

**-Je ne peux pas je nourris Noam.**

**-Hum…Disons qu'on ne peut pas sur le moment…**

**-Quoi ? Oh euh nan c'est bon je ne veux pas de détails.**

Toujours en train de baiser eux…

**-Aller Noam, Vamos a abrir la puerta** _(on va ouvrir la porte)._

**-Helicoptero !**

**-Haha ! Después de comer esto no es aconsejado demasiado** _(Après manger ce n'est pas trop conseillé)._

**-Por favor Mama**_…(S'il te plait maman)_

-**Ok Hacemos el helicóptero** _(On fait l'hélico)._

Je le prends alors et le fais voler dans toute la pièce avant de me diriger vers la porte. Je l'aide à ouvrir celle-ci et nous tombons sur une Quinn trempée et en pleure.

**-Quinn ?**

Elle ne dit rien, se précipite dans mes bras et fonds en larmes.

**-Chuut c'est rien tout va bien.**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ?

_ Voila ! Bon ok j'avoue pour la chanson Glee m'a un peu inspiré. Mais n'empêche il me tarde de voir cette scène dans le prochain. Enfin bref, passez une bonne journée et à bientôt. :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour tous le monde ! Nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture._

_PLUS DE 100 REVIEWS ! Merci, merci beaucoup ! Vous m'encouragez vraiment, c'est génial._

Cela fait maintenant bien une demi-heure que j'essaye en vain de consoler Quinn. Celle-ci s'est effondrée dans mes bras et elle n'en est pas sortie depuis tous ce temps. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Noam assiste à la scène et je vois bien qu'il essaye de lui rendre son sourire mais je ne pense pas réellement que lui faire des chatouilles soit la meilleure manière. D'ailleurs, il commence à m'énerver à ne pas m'écouter comme ça.

**-NOAM ! **

Il se stoppe tout de suite et est interloquée par le fait que j'ai élevé la voix sur lui.

**-Hace ya cinco minutos que te pido parar, pues paras.** _(Ça fait 5 minutes que je te demande d'arrêter, donc tu arrêtes)._

**-Pero no hago nada malo, mamá_._**_ (Mais je ne fais rien de mal, maman)_

**-Quinn no es bien y la aburres, por favor vaya a tu habitacion**_. (Quinn n'est pas bien et tu l'embêtes, s'il te plait va dans ta chambre)._

**-Por qué ?** (_Pourquoi ?)_

-**Porque** _(Parce que)_

**-Pero Mama_…(_**_Mais maman…)_

Je me lève alors d'un seul coup et il court dans sa chambre. Ok j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort…Et quelqu'un est là pour me le rappeler.

**-Aie !**

Je viens de me prendre une tape derrière la tête, par une blonde plutôt sur les nerfs.

**-Nan mais ça va pas Santana ? Il a 3 ans !**

**-Ah beh tiens ! Tu te remets à parler ! Et bien sûr c'est pour me gueuler dessus…**

**-T'es pas croyable San…**

**-Hein ? Mais…**

Elle quitte la pièce et monte les escaliers. C'est fou comme j'ai l'art de pourrir l'ambiance…déjà que celle-ci n'était pas formidable…

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je me décide enfin à les rejoindre. Je me place à l'entrée de la chambre et observe la scène.

P de V Quinn :

**-Acaso te aburro ?**_ (Est-ce que je t'embête ?)_

**-En absoluto** _(Pas du tout)._

**-Pero mama dicho que…**_(Mais maman dit que…)_

**-Sabes, tu mamá es un poco brusca y estoy segura que no quería decir esto.** _(Tu sais, ta maman est un peu brusque et je suis sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas dire ça)._

**-Quería decir esto, pero sabes qué, mi mamá defiende sólo a la gente a la que quiere.** _(Elle voulait dire ça, mais tu sais quoi, ma maman ne défend que les gens qu'elle aime)_

**-Entonces apuesto que a menudo te defiende.** _(Alors je parie qu'elle te défend souvent)_

Le petit garçon réfléchit et je vois un sourire illuminé son visage.

**-Si, todo el tiempo !** _(Oui, tout le temps)_

Il se jette dans mes bras et je le serre aussi fort que je peux. Ce petit est adorable…Il me rappelle tellement Ethan…Une larme coule le long de ma joue et je me rappelle les bons moments et surtout ce qui m'a fait venir ici ce soir…Je la sèche rapidement en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule.

C'est alors que je me rencontre que le garçon s'est endormi…Mais attend depuis combien de temps je suis dans cette position.

**-Il va falloir le lâcher un jour Q…**

**-Hein ?** Choqué par cette soudaine prise de parole, je lâche Noam brusquement. Heureusement, j'ai une maman réactive à mes côtés.

**-Oui enfin pas comme ça non plus…**

**-Désolé…**

**-Pas grave, t'inquiète.**

Je la vois alors le porter délicatement, le poser dans son petit lit et lui déposer un petit bisou sur son front. Voilà c'est de cette Santana que je suis follement amoureuse.

Puis la Latina me prend la main et nous sortons de la pièce. Elle me guide jusqu'à sa chambre et nous nous asseyons sur son lit.

**-Merci d'être aussi gentille avec lui.**

**-De rien.**

Je fui au maximum son regard sachant pertinemment la prochaine qu'elle souhaite me poser.

**-Quinn…Parle-moi…**

Je ne réponds pas, je n'y arrive pas.

**-Tu n'as pas confiance ? C'est ça ?**

**-Pas confiance ? Tu es gonflée Santana.**

**-Eh eh ne t'énerve pas…Ok écoute tu peux rester autant que tu veux d'accord ? Et quand tu voudras en parler, je serais là.**

Elle se lève alors et je la regarde confusément.

**-Je te laisse ma chambre, fouille dans le placard pour te trouver des affaires. **Elle me sourit et sors de la pièce.

Je suis quelque peu perdue, mais je décide qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil tout ceci me semblera plus clair.

Une heure plus tard :

Encore faut-il que je la passe cette bonne nuit de sommeil. Putain mais ce n'est pas vrai ? Dort Quinn ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour que celui-ci s'acharne ?

**-Ça ne va pas Quinn ? **

**-AAAH ! Oh mon dieu San, tu m'as fait peur.**

**-Désolé…**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Beh en fait je suis dans la chambre juste à côté et je n'arrête pas de t'entendre remuer, alors j'ai fini par venir voir ce qu'il n'allait pas.**

**-Ooh…euuh…c'est gentil de t'inquiéter…**

**-Normal…**

Elle s'approche un petit peu plus et je tire la couette un peu plus sur moi. Oui alors vu que je n'ai absolument pas eu le culot de fouiller dans ses affaires je me retrouve à dormir en sous-vêtements et cette situation est quelque peu gênante.

**-Tu m'écoutes Q ?**

**-Hein ?**

**-Ok ça fait toujours plaisir…**

**-Oh non excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas.**

**-Mouais…Bon je te laisse…**

**-Nan reste.**

OK ça ce n'était pas maîtrisé.

**-Pardon ? **

**-Euh…j'aimerais bien que tu restes…**

**-Oh…euh oui pas de problème.**

C'est alors qu'elle se retourne en direction du lit et qu'elle rentre sous la couette avec moi…Moi…Moi en sous-vêtement je tiens à rappeler…Oh pitié la honte…Je me sens monter rouge et je suis contente à cette instant que la pièce soit plongée dans le noir.

**-Tu vas bien Quinn ?**

**-Oui pourquoi ?**

**-Euh…Tu fixes le plafond sans rien dire depuis 5 bonnes minutes.**

5 minutes ? Nan mais ce n'est pas vrai ? Le temps passe comment dans cette maison.

**-Tu penses à tes parents ? **

**-Quoi ? Euh…**

**-Ecoute je ne suis pas bête et je me doute que si tu es ici c'est parce que tu t'es embrouillée avec eux, mais bon j'ai dit que je respectais ton silence, donc j'attendrais.**

Je ne réponds rien et lui tourne le dos. Je l'entends soupirer…Je m'en veux de ne rien lui dire après tout elle m'a confiée sa vie…

**-Mon père m'accuse de la mort de mon frère.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Ne me le fais pas répéter s'il te plait…**

**-Mais euh…Comment…enfin …Pourquoi ?**

**-Ecoute Santana, je me sens assez mal ce soir, j'aimerais ne pas à avoir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie donc si tu pouvais…**

**-Je comprends, t'inquiète…**

Je sens les larmes recommençaient à couler les long de mes joues.

**-Je suis pathétique…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je suis là à pleurer, alors que toi tu as vécu dix fois pire que moi et tu as toujours été forte.**

**-Woah, je t'interdis de dire ça ! Chacun à sa part de souffrance et son lot de peine. Certains plus que d'autres mais il n'empêche que tout le monde a le droit de pleurer à un moment ou à un autre. Et ne te fie pas à la Santana que tu as pu côtoyer, je n'ai pas toujours été forte. Mais c'est justement en laissant parfois sa carapace se briser qu'on peut s'en construire une meilleure.**

**-Mon père dit que pleurer c'est pour les faibles.**

**-Et bien je suis au regret de te dire qu'il a tort.**

Je ne réponds pas, je dois dire que je suis légèrement impressionnée par son discours. Je commence à me détendre légèrement puis lorsqu'une main se pose sur ma hanche tous mes muscles se mettent en éveil.

**-Dis Quinn, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu dormais en sous-vêtements.**

**-C'est que…Hum…Euh…Je n'osais pas me servir.**

**-Huhum…D'accord.**

Elle se rapproche alors encore plus de moi et me prends dans ses bras. Je n'ai jamais sentie une telle sensation de bien-être. Je décide donc de me retourner et je dépose ma tête sur sa poitrine. Je l'entends soupirer d'aise.

**-Quinn Fabray, tu vas finir par me tuer…**Ces mots sont murmurés d'une voix suave et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ris. Surement un rire nerveux.

Elle prend alors mon visage et dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser est doux et chaleureux. Je tente de l'approfondir mais Santana se recule et je comprends qu'il lui reste encore quelques barrières. Je repose donc ma tête où celle-ci étais précédemment et m'endors profondément bercée par la respiration de ma chère Latina.

Finalement, merci mon Dieu…

_Voilà ! Voilà ! Juste pour vous dire que j'ai Twitter depuis aujourd'hui...Oui je sais c'est tard mais bon...Donc si certains veulent me suivre c'est comme vous voulez je vous le donnerez en messages privés. Si certains me suivent sur Twitter, j'y mettrais les dates des prochaines publications et peut-être quelques bonus...Pour éviter de vous faire croire que j'ai posté un chapitre alors que beh non. _

_Enfin voilà, j'espère que vous avez profité du dernier épisode avec le Glee Club, pour moi une page se tourne mais je compte continuer à regarder tant que Naya sera à l'écran. Passez une bonne journée !_


	17. Chapter 17

_ Tadam ! Un gros chapitre pour m'excuser du petit retard ! J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

Je me réveille et je suis tout de suite surprise par la sensation de bien-être qui parcourt mon corps. Je me retourne alors vers celle qui me fait me sentir si bien. Je souris en voyant sa belle chevelure blonde éparpillée un peu partout sur son visage. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi calme et détendue qu'à cet instant.

Sachant que ma gentille mère va finir par débarquer d'une minute à l'autre pour me réveiller, je décide qu'il serait temps pour Quinn de se réveiller aussi. Je commence donc à lui caresser lentement la joue. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour sourire et commencer à bouger contre moi…Oh c'est vrai, elle est en sous-vêtements.

**-Hey.** Sa voix toute enrouée du matin est tellement mignonne.

**-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

**-Hein ?**

**-Haha, tu verrais ta tête Lopez.**

**-Pff n'importe quoi.**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Je la vois écarquiller les yeux et commencer à rougir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu gênée par cette situation et je cherche un moyen de pourvoir m'en sortir. Puis ma solution arrive d'elle-même…Enfin solution

**-SANTANA ! Debout !** Kate s'apprête à faire demi-tour quand elle aperçoit la blonde à mes côtés.

**-Hum…Tu m'expliques…**

**-Euh…On peut voir ça plus tard ? **

**-Tiens et pourquoi donc ?**

Je vois alors Quinn qui monte de plus en plus rouge et qui essaye tant bien que mal de disparaître entièrement sous ma couette. Je retourne alors vers Kate et celle-ci me fusille du regard...Mais pourquoi ? Puis je vois son regard aller de Quinn à moi…Attends elle ne pense quand même pas que ?

**-Attends attends ! Nan nan. Pas du tout, tu n'y es pas du tout là.**

**-Santana. Cuisine. Tout. De. Suite.**

Puis elle repart en claquant la porte. Je ne suis pas dans la merde moi.

**-Désolé**. La petite tête blonde à mes côtés ressort de dessous la couette et je ris de son air gênée.

**-Mais rigole pas…**

**-Oh tu sais, il vaut mieux que je rigole maintenant, parce que d'ici une minute je n'aurais plus trop l'occasion de rigoler.**

**-J'ai honte…**

**-Mais nan t'inquiète. Aller j'y vais, tu peux aller te préparer si tu veux et après rejoins-moi en bas.**

**-T'es sure ?**

**-Mais oui et puis de toute façon il faudra bien que tu sortes de cette maison. A moins que tu veuilles sauter par la fenêtre.**

Je la vois hésiter et regarder pensivement ma fenêtre.

**-Nan mais je déconnais Q, n'y pense même pas. C'est hyper haut.**

**-Mouais…**

**-Aller va te préparer.**

**-OK.**

Je sors de la pièce, allons affronter le monstre.

P de V Quinn :

Cela fait bien 10 minutes que je suis prête mais je n'ose pas descendre. Au début j'ai entendu quelques cris mais maintenant je n'entends plus rien. Peut-être qu'elles se sont entretuées…Ou pire que Kate a tuée Santana et que maintenant elle me cherche…Nan mais tu t'entends parler Quinn. Aller bouge ton cul.

Je sors donc enfin de la salle de bain, vêtue de vêtements normaux vu que je ne fais plus partie des Cheerios. Ça va faire bizarre quand même…Mais bon. Je descends les escaliers et suis surprise quand je rentre dans la cuisine et vois Santana en train de faire manger Noam et Kate assise tranquillement tout en lisant son journal.

**-Euh…Bonjour.**

**-Oh tiens Quinn te voilà**. Viens t'assoir. Elle me fait un grand sourire et je m'assois donc en face d'elle.

**-Mange un truc vite fait Q, on va être à la bourre sinon.**

**-Oh oui.** Je prends donc un paquet de gâteau et mange tranquillement.

**-Ne la presse pas Santana enfin.**

**-Ouais désolé.**

**-Oh non ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas **

**-Oh et sinon Santana m'a expliqué ta situation.** Je me retourne alors vers la Latina et la dévisage, Kate le voit et pose sa main sur mon bras.** Pas dans les détails ne t'inquiète pas…Et donc tu peux bien sûr rester ici, autant que tu voudras…**

**-Merci beaucoup.**

**-Mais seulement si tu me promets qu'un jour tu retourneras voir ta mère et que vous parlerez.**

**-D'accord. **

De toute façon j'aime trop ma mère pour l'ignorer pendant des années, même si un petit break ici ne me fera pas de mal.

**-Oh mon Dieu, Quinn faut qu'on y aille.**

**-Hein ? **

Soudain je suis tirée hors de la pièce et je suis tant que je peux San.

Nous courrons donc ensemble en direction du lycée.

Un mois plus tard :

Je dois avouer que depuis un mois beaucoup de choses ont changé dans ma vie. Je ne suis toujours pas retournée voir mes parents et malheureusement je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'eux. Mais j'ai promis et je pense que bientôt il faudra que j'aie une discussion avec eux, mais j'ai tellement peur de les confronter.

Les Cheerios ne me manque pas le moins du monde. La première semaine elles m'en ont fait baver mais bizarrement il semblerait qu'elles aient finis par se lasser. Même si Marlène semble tout le temps préparer un coup.

Et enfin le meilleur pour la fin…enfin la meilleure. Santana. Notre relation a bien évoluer, en même temps le fait de vivre sous le même toit rapproche un peu. Je sens que ses barrières tombent peu à peu et j'en suis ravie.

**-Quinn ? Tu ne m'écoutes pas là…**

**-Mais si je t'écoute Sam…**

**-Ah oui ? Dis plutôt que tu pensais à une belle Latina.**

**-Pff…**

**-Oh beh teh la voilà.**

Je me redresse et explore le couloir à sa recherche quand j'entends un rire gras derrière moi…Oh le con.

**-Tu trouves ça marrant, connard ?**

**-Hahaha ! Désolé mais…Hahaha…T'aurais dû voir ta tête…On aurait dit un chien !**

**-Je t'emmerde Evans.**

Je m'éloigne de cet abruti et je l'entends qui me court après. Mais ses pas se stoppent quand je suis accostée par la fameuse Latina en question.

**-Eh Quinn, t'as un mérou à tes trousses.**

**-Haha, très drôle, je t'entends Santana.**

**-Je sais.**

Ces deux-là sont pas croyables, mais bon je les aime.

**-Bon aller arrêtez de vous faire chier, on va au Glee club.**

**-Oui chef.**

Je soupire.

**-Tu es fatiguant Sam.**

**-Haha !**

Glee Club 

P de V Santana :

**-Alors les jeunes, j'espère que tout le monde a préparé sa chanson. Bon qui veut commencer ?**

Voyant que Berry s'apprête à lever la main, je me lève de ma chaise et vais au milieu de la pièce.

**-Eh Santana, attends ton tour !**

**-Oups !**

Elle me fusille du regard et je ne daigne même pas répondre à son air de défi.

**-Bon beh vas-y Santana.**

Je jette un regard vers Quinn et celle-ci me fait son plus beau sourire.

**You can be amazing**

_Tu peux être géniale_

** You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug**

_Tu peux changer une phrase en une arme ou une drogue_

** You can be the outcast**

_Tu peux être le paria_

** Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love**

_Ou être le contrecoup du manque d'amour de quelqu'un_

** Or you can start speaking up**

_Ou tu peux commencer à prendre la parole_

** Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do**

_Rien ne va te faire de mal comme les mots le font_

** And they settle 'neath your skin**

_Et ils s'installent sous ta peau_

** Kept on the inside and no sunlight**

_Tenu à l'intérieur et pas de soleil_

** Sometimes a shadow wins**

_Parfois une ombre gagne_

** But I wonder what would happen if you**

_Mais je me demande ce qui se passerait si tu_

** Say what you wanna say**

_Dirais ce que tu veux dire_

** And let the words fall out**

_Et laisser les mots tomber_

** Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

_Sincèrement je veux te voir être courageuse_

** With what you want to say**

_Avec ce que tu veux dire _

** And let the words fall out**

_Et laisser les mots tomber_

** Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

_Sincèrement je veux te voir être courageuse_

** I just wanna see you**

_Je veux juste te voir_

** I just wanna see you**

_Je veux juste te voir_

** I just wanna see you**

_Je veux juste te voir_

** I wanna see you be brave**

_Je veux juste te voir être courageuse._

** Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down**

_Tout le monde s'est trouvé dans ce cas, tout le monde s'est fait fixé_

** By the enemy**

_Par l'ennemi_

** Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing**

_Tomber pour la peur fait disparaître certains_

** Bow down to the mighty**

_S'incliner devant le majestueux_

** Don't run, stop holding your tongue**

_Ne cours pas, arrêtes de tenir ta langue_

** Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live**

_Peut-être qu'il y a une sortie dans la cage où tu vis_

** Maybe one of these days you can let the light in**

_Peut-être qu'un de ces jours tu pourras laisser entrer la lumière_

** Show me how big your brave is**

_Montre-moi à quel point ton courage est grand_

** Say what you wanna say**

_Dis ce que tu veux_

** And let the words fall out**

_Et laisse les mots tomber_

** Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

_Sincèrement, je veux te voir être courageuse._

** With what you want to say**

_Avec ce que tu veux dire_

** And let the words fall out**

_Et laisse les mots tomber_

** Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

_Sincèrement, je veux te voir être courageuse._

Tout le monde se lève et applaudit dans la salle, mais tout ce qui m'importe c'est ce que en penses la personne concernée. Elle me sourit et je vois une larme glisser le long de sa joue. Je la rejoins donc et lui prends la main.

Tout le monde se rassoit et elle se rapproche de moi.

**-Merci.**

Je lui souris en retour. Puis elle se lève et à son tour se place au milieu de la salle.

**-Nan mais c'est pas vrai ?**

**-La ferme Berry !**

-Santana s'il te plait. Je me rassis sur ma chaise et fixe la grande blonde. Bien vas-y Quinn.

**-Ok. **

**Today is gonna be the day**

_Aujourd'hui va être le jour_

** That they're gonna throw it back to you**

_Où ils s'en prendront à toi_

** By now you should've somehow**

_A présent tu devrais savoir_

** Realised what you gotta do**

_Réalisé ce que tu dois faire_

** I don't believe that anybody**

_Je pense que personne_

** Feels the way I do about you now**

_Ne ressent ce que je ressens pour toi maintenant_

** Backbeat the word is on the street**

_La rumeur enfle dans la rue_

** That the fire in your heart is out**

_Que la flamme dans ton cœur s'est éteinte_

** I'm sure you've heard it all before**

_Je suis sûre que tu as déjà entendu tout ça_

** But you never really had a doubt**

_Mais tu n'as jamais vraiment eu de doute _

** I don't believe that anybody feels**

_Je pense que personne_

** The way I do about you now**

_Ne ressent ce que je ressens pour toi maintenant._

** And all the roads we have to walk are winding**

_Et toutes les routes que nous allons parcourir sont venteuses_

** And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**

_Et toutes les lumières qui nous guident sont aveuglantes_

** There are many things that I would**

_Il y a beaucoup de choses que_

** Like to say to you**

_Je voudrais te dire_

** But I don't know how**

_Mais je ne sais pas comment._

** Because maybe**

_Parce que peut-être _

** You're gonna be the one that saves me ?**

_Que tu seras celle qui me sauvera_

** And after all**

_Car après tout_

** You're my wonderwall**

_Tu es mon mur des merveilles_

** Today was gonna be the day ?**

_Aujourd'hui devait être le jour ?_

** But they'll never throw it back to you**

_Mais ils ne s'en prendront jamais à toi_

** By now you should've somehow**

_A présent tu devrais avoir_

** Realised what you're not to do**

_Réalisé ce que tu ne dois pas faire_

** I don't believe that anybody**

_Je pense que personne_

** Feels the way I do**

_Ne ressent ce que je ressens_

** About you now**

_Pour toi maintenant_

P de V Quinn :

Je termine ma chanson et comme pour San tout à l'heure, tout le monde se lève pour m'applaudir. Santana me regarde fièrement et je rougis légèrement. Je retourne à ma place et elle me glisse un mot dans ma main.

_« Attend- moi à ton casier tout à l'heure, il faut qu'on parle. »_

Je lui souris et lui fais signe que c'est d'accord.

La fin du cours arrive et je vois Santana sortir en trombe de la salle. Quant à moi je me dirige lentement vers mon casier un sourire éclatant au visage. Ce qui bien sûr n'échappe pas à mes deux commères, Sam et Kurt mais ils ont le respect de me laisser en paix.

Bon beh il y a plus qu'à attendre.

30 minutes plus tard :

Euh…Bon ok, il se passe quoi là ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Je regarde machinalement mon portable et vois que j'ai reçu un message de San.

_« Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Tu m'avais promis…Alors tes belles paroles tu peux te les garder Fabray !»_

Quoi ? Mais de quoi elle parle ?

_« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »_

Aucune réponse. Je cours donc en direction de sa maison tout en passant devant le panneau d'affichage où bizarrement une foule de gens s'est regroupé. Je veux passer mon chemin mais on me tire en arrière.

**-J'espère que tu es fière de toi !**

**-Eh calmos Kurt !**

**-La ferme Sam !**

**-Mais de quoi vous parlez putain ? **

**-De ça !**

Il pointe alors le panneau d'affichage et ce n'est que maintenant que j'y vois une photo de San et Noam avec en dessous écrit…Oh non…

**_« N'est-ce pas mignon une mère et son fils ? »_**

_Ne me détestez pas s'il vous plait :) La suite devrait arriver bientôt. Passer une bonne soirée !_

_Ps: Est-ce que certains d'entre vous ont entendus parler du film de Naya Rivera ? _


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour tous le monde ! Bon voilà la suite :) J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira ! _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vous aimes chers lecteurs ! :P_

**-OUVRE SAN ! S'il te plait ! **

Cela fait maintenant 10 minutes que je frappe à la porte d'entrée de chez Santana et je ne détecte toujours aucun mouvement de l'autre côté. Je recommence donc à tambouriner quand la porte fini enfin par s'ouvrir. Je m'engouffre rapidement à l'intérieur en croyant tomber sur Santana mais je suis étonnée de tomber nez à nez avec une Kate passablement étonnée et énervée visiblement.

**-Oh…Euh…Je suis désolée je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.**

**-J'ai cru comprendre ça…**

**-Hum…**

Un silence pesant s'installe dans toute la pièce et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que Santana a bien pu lui dire et je n'ose pas vraiment lui poser la question.

**-Tu veux voir Santana n'est-ce pas ? **

**-Euh…Oui s'il vous plait.**

**-Eh bien monte, qu'attends-tu ? Ça avait l'air assez urgent. **

Ok, bon je suppose qu'elle ne lui a rien dit. Je me contente donc de sourire et grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre pour atteindre la chambre de Santana.

La porte est fermée. Bon qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je rentre ? Je frappe ? Réfléchit Quinn, réfléchit…Je tourne en rond devant la porte et c'est seulement quand je sens le regard interrogateur de Kate sur moi que je me rends compte d'à quel point j'ai l'air d'une folle.

Je me retourne vers elle, lui sourit et rentre donc dans la pièce. Je suis surprise quand je vois que celle-ci est vide…enfin était…

**-Espèce de Salope !**

Je me retourne et suis immédiatement plaquée au sol par une Latina particulièrement en colère.

**-Nan attends San…**

**-Ferme là ! Je te faisais confiance et tu m'as trahie ! Je te hais.** Elle me frappe de toutes ses forces…Enfin du moins j'espère que c'est de toute ses forces sinon je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce serait.

**-Mais arrête putain ! Tu me fais mal !**

**-C'est le but Fabray ! **

J'essaye tant bien que mal de me protéger mais je me prends tout de même quelques coups mal placés, notamment sur l'arcade.

-**Stop ! Santana ! Arrête, il faut que je te parle.**

**-Dans tes rêves !**

Ok, bon maintenant ça suffit. Pendant un moment de fatigue j'en profite pour lui saisir les poignets et la retourner de manière à ce que ce soit moi qui ai l'avantage.

-**Lâche-moi !**

**-Nan, pas tant que tu ne seras pas calmée !**

**-Putain, tu fais chier !**

Elle remue dessous moi durant encore quelques minutes puis je sens qu'elle finit par se fatiguer. Je relâche donc ma prise et m'écroule à ses côtés.

Puis contre toute attente elle craque et commence à pleurer.

-**Comment t'as pu me faire ça Quinn ?**

Je me relève et tente de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me repousse et va s'assoir sur son lit.

-**Je te jure Santana, sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde que ce n'est pas moi.**

**-Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus…**

**-Nan nan je te jure…**Je me rapproche un peu plus d'elle mais reste tout de même à une distance raisonnable…**Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, même si j'ai ma petite idée…**

**-Mais il n'y a que toi qui es au courant ! Tu ne penses tout de même que je vais croire que Kate ou Rick ai fait ça !**

-**Je comprends…Et je ne sais pas comment ça a pu se savoir…**

Elle se tourne vers moi et s'approche jusqu'à être juste à mes côtés.

**-Promets-moi…**

**-Je te le jure Santana…Et puis comment veux-tu que j'ai pu accrocher cette photo ou même la donner à quelqu'un ça fait un mois que l'on ne se quitte pas d'une semelle.**

**-D'accord…**

**-D'accord ?**

**-Je te crois. **

**-Oh merci San ! J**e me jette dans ses bras et elle rit. **Je préfère quand tu ris que quand tu me frappes.**

**-Oh mon Dieu c'est vrai, je suis désolée ! Fais voir.**

**-Nan je t'assure c'est rien…**Je relève la tête et je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller**…Euh c'est pas rien ? **

**-Putain Quinn, tu saignes !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu saignes !**

Oh merde.

Hôpital :

P de V Santana :

-**C'est pas trop grave ? Hein Kate ?**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Santana. Elle avait l'arcade ouverte, à mon avis ils vont la recoudre et elle sera comme neuve.**

**-Ok.**

**-D'ailleurs maintenant que ton instant panique est passé, tu peux m'expliquer comment elle a pu se faire ça ? **

**-Euh…elle s'est pris mon étagère…**

**-Quelle étagère ?**

**-Euh…Tu sais celle de la salle de bain…**

**-Mouais…**

Kate replonge dans son magazine et je suis bien contente qu'elle ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Bon qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Il ne faut pas une heure pour de simples points ? Putain je stresse et je m'en veux. Raah Snixx !

**-Coucou.**

Je relève la tête et je vois une blonde tout sourire avec un énorme bleu au-dessus de la paupière et des points au même niveau. Je me jette sur elle et l'enlace.

**-Ça va ? Tout est ok ?**

**-Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas Santana je vais bien.**

Elle me sourit de son magnifique sourire et je ne peux que faire de même.

**-Bon beh on y va alors.**

Kate se lève et pars en direction de la sortie.

**-Tu viens ? **

Quinn me sourit, prends ma main et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie.

Fin de soirée :

**-C'est bon Santana je te dis…**

**-Nan ce n'est pas bon ? Tu as peut-être d'autres bleus je veux voir. **

**-Tu parles ! Dis plutôt que tu veux me voir à poil.**

**-Mais…euh…Pas du tout…Pff.**

**-Haha ! **

**-Pff…Tu fais chier…**

**-Aller pour te faire plaisir.**

**-Yeah ! **

Je la vois qui rit tout en enlevant son t-shirt. D'abord je souris à l'idée de la voir avec moins de vêtements puis je perds vite le sourire quand je vois le nombre de bleus qui sont apparus sur son thorax.

**-Oh…putain…**

**-Ah ouais quand même, Haha.**

**-Ça te fait rire ?**

**-Oh c'est rien San t'inquiète.**

**-Rien ? Nan mais t'as vu le nombre de bleus que tu as ? Je suis horrible.**

Je m'effondre à ses côtés, comment ai-je pu faire du mal à celle qui a la seule personne qui m'a soutenu ?

-**Eh eh San…Calme-toi je t'assure que ce n'est rien. **

**-Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas…**

**-Je sais…Je sais.**

P de V Quinn :

Je la prends doucement dans mes bras et lui caresse délicatement le dos. Nous nous allongeons et au bout de quelques minutes je la sens se détendre.

**-Tu devrais dormir San…**

**-Oui je sais.**

**-Alors bonne nuit.**

Elle se redresse un peu et viens déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

**-C'était ça ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure…**

**-Eh bien j'aime beaucoup quand tu dis ça, tu devrais le faire plus souvent.**

Elle se rallonge et je l'entends rire.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? **

**-Toi.**

**-Tiens donc et pourquoi ?**

**-Tu ne pourras donc décidément jamais dormir habillée ? **

**-Trop de tentation Lopez ? **

**-Tu n'imagines même pas Fabray.**

Puis nous nous sommes endormis paisiblement dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Je voulais savoir qui lui avait fait ça…Je n'allais pas être déçue.

_Voilà ! Voilà. Bon ok j'avoue je ne pouvais pas les faire se séparer encore une fois, je les aimes trop ! Donc maintenant reste à découvrir qui est derrière tout ça...Je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous ont des idées...Enfin une idée ( A Mort Marlène)...Mais peut-être que je prépare un mauvais coup...Qui sait ?_

_En tout cas je suis désolée pour la longueur du chapitre mais je compte poster une plus grande suite demain :)_

_Ps: Santana va devenir blonde ! (A ce qu'il parait) Choqué ? Heureux ? Dites-moi tout ! ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour ! Alors je sais que j'avais dit qu'il serait là hier mais j'ai eu quelques empêchements donc le voilà maintenant !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !_

J'entre dans l'enceinte du lycée et tout le monde me dévisage. Je baisse la tête, j'ai les larmes aux yeux mais la seconde qui suit je sens une main réconfortante se glisser dans la mienne. Quinn.

Elle ignore tous les regards et traverse le couloir. Depuis ce matin je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais elle très renfermée. Elle n'a pas été méchante avec moi…au contraire, elle a été adorable mais c'est comme si quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête et qu'elle ne retrouverait le sourire que quand elle aurait fait cette chose.

Je la suis donc sans rien dire en essayant le plus possible de ne pas écouter ce que les autres disent. Puis d'un seul coup elle s'arrête devant un casier et attend.

**-Euh…Tu fais quoi Quinn ? **

**-Je sais ce que je fais t'inquiète.**

**-D'accord.**

Elle me sourit mais je dois dire que je n'ose pas trop la regarder, le bleu sur son visage s'étant bien étendu maintenant. Celui-ci me rappelle sans cesse que je l'ai blessée et ça me rend malade.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes toi ? **

Je me retourne et vois la fouine du lycée, à savoir Jacob Ben Israël, nous dévisager. Au ton employé par Quinn, il prend peur et s'en va.

**-Il m'agace tous dans ce lycée…**

**-Je te sens bien énervé ce matin Q, qu'est-ce qui a ? **

**-Rien c'est bon…**

Je m'approche d'elle et me place à ses côtés, elle voit que je la fixe mais décide de m'ignorer. Cette fille est têtue ce n'est pas possible…

**-Salut Qui…Oh mon Dieu ton visage !**

Quinn se retourne vers Sam.

**-Ça va, c'est pas si affreux…**

**-Pas si affreux …T'as un énorme bleu sur la moitié du visage et tu trouves ça pas affreux ?**

J'entends Quinn souffler et je baisse les yeux.

**-Beh qu'est-ce qui a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? **

**-T'es un boulet c'est tout…**

**-Hein ?**

**-Dégage Sam…Juste dégage.**

**-Euh…Ok. A plus Santana.**

Je ne lui réponds pas.

**-L'écoute pas San, il est un peu con tu sais.**

**-Il a raison Quinn, c'est affreux…**

**-Beh merci, je suis contente de savoir que je suis affreuse.**

Je l'entends rire.

**-Mais nan, justement tu as un visage parfait et moi je…**

**-Un visage parfait hein ?**

**-Oh ça va, te la pète pas non plus.**

Elle se retourne vers moi et me plaque contre le casier. Je monte rouge immédiatement. Je sens sa main caresser délicatement ma joue et je la vois fixer mes lèvres…

**-Je ne voudrais pas interrompre quoi que ce soit mais c'est mon casier alors on bouge !**

Quinn se dégage de moi et se retourne vers notre interlocutrice. Oh génial Marlène.

**-Toi !**

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que Quinn bondi déjà sur la Cheerleader. Elle attrape celle-ci et la plaque sur le casier d'en face.

**-Nan mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?**

**-Te fous pas de ma gueule, je sais que c'est toi qui a mis cette photo !**

**-Quoi ? Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi !**

Quinn la ressaisit et la replaque contre le casier ce qui provoque un immense fracas et qui ameute toute l'école.

-**Mais putain ! Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !**

**-Nan ! C'est sûr que c'est toi !**

**-Mais nan !**

Puis les deux filles sont tout à coup séparées par Sue et Beiste. Moi je suis restée paralysée devant cette scène, et terrifiée devant une Quinn rempli de rage.

Je vois que les deux adultes les emmènent chez Figgins. Je les suis.

Bureau de Figgins :

P de V Quinn :

**-C'est de sa faute !**

**-Mais putain j'ai rien fait !**

**-T'en veux une ? **

**-Mesdemoiselles ! Calmez-vous !**

Marlène et moi nous rasseyons. Il n'y aurait pas l'autre Indien ça ferait longtemps que je lui aurais fait manger son dentier à l'autre pétasse.

**-Bon maintenant expliquez-moi calmement ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Je lui raconte toute l'histoire en précisant bien que si cette pauvre fille n'étais pas punie, je ferais appelle à mon père qui ruinerait cette école…Bien sûr je bluffe, vu les relations que j'ai avec mes parents ces temps-ci je n'ai bien sûr aucune influence sur eux.

**-Bien Mlle Fabray avez-vous au moins des preuves de ce que vous affirmez ?**

**-Cette fille me déteste et hais San !**

**-Ça c'est un mobile mais en rien une preuve.**

**-Eh bien je ne sais pas…Elle habite pas loin de chez Santana, alors peut-être qu'elle l'a vue jouer avec lui ou je ne sais quoi. **

**-Pff…Tu inventes la Fabray…**

**-Tu vas t'en prendre une…**

**-Bon mesdemoiselles, ça suffit…**Nous nous retournons vers lui non sans se lancer un dernier regard. **Bien, déjà mademoiselle Beckett avez-vous un appareil photo ?**

**-Bien sûr. **

**-L'avez-vous sur vous maintenant ? **

**-Oui, je devais prendre des vidéos des chorées des Cheerios aujourd'hui. **

**-Est-ce que je peux le voir ?**

**-Euh…Oui.**

Je la vois sortir l'appareil de son sac et le donner à Figgins. Il l'allume et regarde les photos, il reste neutre et je le trouve légèrement lent. Soudain il s'arrête sur une photo et pose l'appareil.

**-Marlène Beckett, vous êtes virée pendant un mois. Merci de…**

**-Quoi ? **

**-…Bien vouloir quitter ce bureau…**

**-Nan mais c'est pas vrai ? Pourquoi ? **

Il prend l'appareil et je vois apparaître sur celui-ci la fameuse photo. Je m'apprête à me jeter sur cette pétasse.

**-Je saurais vous, je ne ferai pas ça Mlle Fabray, sinon je serais obligé d'appeler vos parents.** Je me stoppe net, prends mon sac et sors de la pièce. Non sans entendre une dernière fois Marlène crier au complot.

Couloir :

Je vois Santana qui m'attend, accompagnée de Kurt et Sam. Je leur explique la situation et Santana saute immédiatement dans mes bras.

**-Merci, merci Q !**

**-Haha mais de rien. **

**-J'ai envie de faire quelque chose là.**

Sachant très bien ce qu'elle veut faire, je prends les devants et l'embrasse tendrement devant les visages stupéfaits de Sam, Kurt et les autres élèves du lycée.

**-Mais euh…Ça ne te dérange pas que tout le monde sache ?**

**-Huum nan.**

Je la vois sourire et elle m'embrasse de nouveau, cette fois sous les huées des membres du Glee Club. Je me recule, la regarde et oui à cet instant je peux dire que je suis heureuse.

Un mois plus tard :

Santana et moi sommes ensemble depuis maintenant un mois et j'en suis ravie. Le soir même, elle l'a annoncée à ses parents et ceux-ci ont très bien réagis. Il faut dire qu'ils s'en doutaient déjà un peu donc bon. Je suis devenue encore plus proche de Noam qu'avant, une fois il m'a même appelé Maman n°2.

Au lycée personne n'ose nous faire chier. En même temps, je crois qu'avec ce que j'ai fait à Marlène la dernière fois, ils ont un peu peur de moi. En parlant de celle-ci, elle n'est jamais revenue. Elle a surement changé d'école ou un truc comme ça. Enfin moi je m'en fous royalement.

Encore une journée qui commence dans ce lycée et j'attends ma copine à mon casier. Je vois celle-ci arriver accompagnée de…Raah…Berry. C'est fous comme cette histoire les a rapprochées et j'en suis ravie…Wouhou… Franchement cette fille est ennuyante au possible, avec ses longs discours et ses interminables phrases.

**-Hey Querida.** San s'approche de moi et m'enlace.

**-Salut Quinn ! **

**-Salut Rachel**…Elle m'épuise rien qu'à la regarder sautiller.

**-Dis Q**...Je me reconcentre sur quelque chose de plus important et qui se trouve dans mes bras…**Rachel**…Super si c'est pour parler de Rachel alors…**voudrait que je vois son nouveau copain…**Aaah ça devient intéressant…**Tu viens avec moi ? **

**-Quand ? Maintenant ? **

**-Ouii.** Elle me fait sa moue que j'adore et je ne résiste pas longtemps avant de craquer.

**-Ok allons-y.**

**-Yeah !**

Les deux filles partent donc en courant en direction du parc…J'ai l'impression d'être la mère de deux filles de 4 ans…Enfin allons au parc.

Au parc :

**-Bon il arrive quand ton Don Juan Berry ? **

**-Bientôt, bientôt !**

Santana se colle à moi et me souffle à l'oreille.

**-L'appelle pas Berry s'il te plait Bébé.**

**-D'accord.**

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue.

**-Merci.**

Je me sens exploitée.

**-Le voilà !**

Berry décolle du banc et fonce vers un grand jeune homme, qui a quand même l'air assez âgé, et l'enlace.

Tout à coup je sens Santana se tendre à mes côtés.

**-Ça ne va pas Bébé ? **

**-Je ne veux pas que Rachel sorte avec ce mec.**

**-Quoi ? **

**-Je ne veux pas qu'elle sorte avec lui c'est tout.**

**-Euh…je crois qu'elle fait ce qu'elle veut Santana.**

Elle se lève alors et se dirige vers le couple, nan mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait là ?

Je la rejoins rapidement et la stoppe dans sa marche.

-**Ça va pas t'es pas bien ou quoi ? **

**-Mais c'est toi qui ne va pas bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? **

**-Oh pitié, remballe ta crise de jalousie Quinn !**

**-Mais remets pas la faute sur moi là ! C'est toi qui es bizarre !**

Je la vois repartir. Nan mais ça va pas là !

**-SANTANA !**

Elle s'arrête immédiatement et les deux amoureux se tournent vers elle. Le gars la regarde fixement et Rachel est très étonnée de me voir élevée la voix.

Puis d'un seul coup Santana change de direction et pars en courant.

Je lui cours après et la rattrape facilement.

**-San, attends.**

Elle se retourne violemment et je vois qu'elle pleure.

**-LAISSE-MOI !**

Je m'arrête estomaquée par le ton qu'elle a employé et je la regarde repartir en courant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Fin de soirée : 

P de V Santana :

Je tourne en rond dans ma maison, je suis seule mais c'est mieux, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Soudain on sonne, croyant que c'est Quinn j'ouvre violemment et la renvoi chier. Mais mon visage se décompose quand je vois la personne qui se tient devant moi.

-**Tu m'as donc bien reconnue, tout à l'heure, Santana. **

**-Ju…Julien.**

**-Content de te revoir ma belle.**

_Voilà voilà ! J'espère qu'entre temps vous n'avez pas oublié qui était Julien ^^ _

_Passé une bonne journée et à la prochaine !_


	20. Message 3

CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE ! Voilà je poste juste un petit message pour vous dire que je suis un peu en retard malheureusement mais je vous promets que le prochain arrive bientôt. En tout cas merci à tous pour vos reviews :)

Ps: OH MON DIEU ! Naya et Big Sean c'est fini !


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour le retard j'ai eu une semaine pas très joyeuse et je n'avais pas tellement l'envie d'écrire. Mais me revoilà ! Et je suis en vacances donc je posterai un peu plus fréquemment. Donc voilà, bonne lecture !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

J'arrive devant la maison de Santana et je sonne à la porte. J'attends quelques minutes avant que celle-ci ouvre la porte. J'essaye donc de rentrer dans la maison mais ma latina me repousse.

**-Ecoute San, je veux qu'on parle…S'il te plait laisse-moi rentrer.**

**-Nan Quinn ce n'est vraiment pas le moment… **

Je vois à son expression que quelque chose ne va pas, elle semble préoccupée et cela m'inquiète beaucoup.

**-Qu'est-ce qui a San ? **

**-Rien t'inquiète.**

**-Santana je te connais. Aller laisse-moi rentrer.**

**-Nan tu ne me connais pas ! Je vais très bien maintenant va-t'en !**

Je suis choquée par la manière dont elle me parle et ça fait déjà deux fois aujourd'hui.

**-Mais San…**

Tout à coup je suis coupée dans ma phrase par l'arrivée d'une tierce personne…Tierce personne qui s'avère être le petit ami de Rachel…Le petit ami de Rachel…Attends…

Mon cerveau est en ébullition, je mets tout en relation et n'arrive qu'à une seule réponse…

**-Tu me trompes avec ce pauv' type !**

Je m'attends à de stupide excuses, à un « ce n'est pas ce que tu penses » mais la réponse que j'obtiens est encore pire que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

**-Oui.**

**-Ouais, alors maintenant Blondie si tu pouvais te casser, on a des « trucs » à faire.**

Je ne dis rien, je suis comme paralysée. Je regarde Santana et suis d'autant plus choquée quand je me retrouve nez à nez avec la Santana d'il y a quelques mois. Même regard vide, même air de pétasse et même visage sans expression.

Puis la porte se referme violemment devant moi et je me retrouve seule.

Me voilà donc maintenant seule, à errer dans la ville. Je suis effondrée, je ne comprends pas…Je pensais vraiment que…J'ai tout abandonné pour elle…Mes parents m'ont rejeté, j'ai quitté les Cheerios, perdue ma popularité.

Que vais-je faire maintenant ?

Une semaine plus tard :

Je marche dans les couloirs tel un zombie. « «Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même » me dit Sam, mais sincèrement je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre.

Cette semaine Rachel m'a recueillie, nous nous sommes consolées mutuellement. La pauvre était effondrée quand je lui ai appris la nouvelle. Mais le plus étonnée fut Kurt, il était vraiment surpris que celle qu'il considère comme sa meilleure amie ai pu faire ça.

Pourtant Lundi quand il avait vu l'autre bouffon escorter Santana jusqu'au lycée, il n'a pas eu de doutes très longtemps.

Le pire c'est que maintenant je suis obligée de me farcir le nouveau « couple » tous les jours au lycée, car même si…merde c'est quoi son nom déjà…Putain Rach' me l'a dit…Ah oui Jérome. Enfin bref, même si Jérome est beaucoup plus vieux que nous, celui-ci se trimballe toute la journée au lycée et attends Santana à chaque fin de cours. Bon chien-chien….

En parlant du loup…Je ne les regarde même pas et me contente d'aller à mon casier. Je l'ouvre et prends ce qu'il me faut pour la journée. Je sens son regard me brûler la nuque mais je n'y fais pas attention, ferme mon casier et pars en direction de mon premier cours.

Je m'assois à côté de Rachel, celle-ci m'accueille avec un grand sourire. Je sors mes affaires en silence et attends patiemment le prof. Santana entre dans la pièce et je vois que Rachel perds immédiatement son sourire. Elle lui en veut énormément et je ne peux que la comprendre. La latina cherche une place et finit par aller s'assoir à côté de Kurt. Mais lui visiblement ne semble pas d'accord et change de place quand il la voit arriver. Je la vois souffler et se retourner vers moi. Elle me regarde sans rien dire puis se retourne. Je ne la comprends plus…Ou peut-être que je ne l'ai jamais compris.

**-Ça te dit une soirée film ?**

**-Hein ? Oh oui bien sûr Rach', mais s'il te plait pas encore Funny Girl. **

**-Huum…Bon d'accord. **

**-Parfait alors. **

Je lui souris et nous passons le cours à faire une petite liste de ce que nous voulons voir ce soir.

Le cours est enfin fini et Santana sort en trombe de la pièce, je sors moi aussi et je la vois discuter au loin avec l'autre abruti…Puis d'un coup ils sortent du lycée.

Je ne la reverrai pas de toute la journée…

Le soir :

**-Alors par quoi on commence ? **

**-Ooh…Je sais pas…**

**-Ça ne va pas Q ?**

**-Si t'inquiète…**

**-Quinn Fabray…**

**-Bon ok, écoute c'est juste que…ça me fait bizarre c'est tout…Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui la poussée à me faire ça…**

**-Je ne sais pas moi non plus Quinn, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que tu passes à autre chose.**

**-T'es gentille mais les lesbiennes ça court pas les rues. **

**-Ouais…**

**-Si seulement je pouvais lui faire aussi mal que ce qu'elle m'a fait. **

**-Eh bien défends toi !**

**-Pardon ? **

**-Ecoute tu veux lui faire mal, une seule solution humilie la !**

**-Mais ça va pas ? **

**-Réfléchie tant que tu te seras pas défoulée ça n'ira pas mieux donc humilie la, venge-toi !**

**-Mais comment ? **

**-J'ai une petite idée…**

Le lendemain cafétéria :

**-T'es sure de toi ? **

**-Mais oui aller !**

**-Mais et si…**

**-Il n'y a pas de « et si » qui tiennent ok ? Je suis là et même les cheerleaders sont avec toi. Tout va bien se passer, pas vrai les filles ?**

Je me retourne et contemple une nuée de filles qui hochent la tête vivement. Oui bon elles sont toujours un peu bêtes sur les bords mais bon je les aime bien.

**-Ok let's go !**

**_[Quinn]_**

** At first I was afraid, I was petrified,**

_Au début j'avais peur, j'étais pétrifié_

** Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side,**

_En pensant sans arrêt que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi à mes côtés_

** But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,**

_Mais j'ai passée tant de nuits à penser à comment tu m'avais fait mal_

** And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along**

_Et je me suis endurcie et j'ai appris comment me débrouiller._

**_ [Rachel]_**

** And so you're back from outer space,**

_Et alors tu reviens de nulle part_

** I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face,**

_Je suis simplement rentrée pour te trouver là avec cet air triste sur ton visage_

** I should've changed that stupid lock, **

_J'aurais dû changer cette serrure débile_

** I should've made you leave your key,**

_J'aurais dû te faire rendre ta clé_

** If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me**

_Si j'avais su que tu reviendrais pour m'ennuyer_

**_ [Quinn]_**

** Oh now go, walk out the door,**

_Maintenant va-t'en, prends la porte_

** Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore,**

_Fais demi-tour, parce que tu n'es plus la bienvenue_

** Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye,**

_Tu n'étais pas celle qui a essayé de me blesser en disant au revoir_

** You think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die**

_Pensais-tu que je m'effondrerais, pensais-tu que je m'allongerais et mourrais._

**_ [Quinn & Rachel]_**

** I'm a survivor **

_Je suis une survivante_

** I'm not gonna give up**

_Je ne vais pas abandonner_

** I'm not gon' stop **

_Je ne vais pas m'arrêter_

** I'm gonna work harder **

_Je vais travailler plus dur_

** I'm a survivor**

_Je suis une survivante_

** I'm gonna make it **

_Je vais le faire_

** I will survive **

_Je vais survivre_

** Keep on survivin' **

_Je vais continuer de survivre_

** [Rachel]**

** Yeahhhh**

** Thought I couldn't breath without ya,**

_Tu pensais que je pourrais plus respirer sans toi_

** I'm inhalin'**

_J'inspire_

** You thought I couldn't see without ya,**

_Tu pensais que je ne pourrais pas voir sans toi_

** Perfect vision**

_Mais vision est parfaite_

** You thought I couldn't last without ya,**

_Tu pensais que je ne ferais pas long feu sans toi._

** But I'm lastin'**

_Mais je suis toujours là_

** You thought that I would die without ya,**

_Tu pensais que je mourrais sans toi _

** But I'm livin'**

_Mais je vis _

** [Quinn]**

** Thought that I would fail without ya,**

_Tu pensais que j'échouerais sans toi _

** But I'm on top**

_Mais je suis au top_

** Thought that it would be over by now,**

_Tu pensais que ce serait fini_

** But it won't stop**

_Mais ça ne s'arrête pas_

** Thought that I would self destruct,**

_Tu pensais que je me détruirais _

** But I'm still here**

_Mais je suis toujours là_

** Even in my years to come,**

_Et même dans les années qui viendront _

** I'm still gonna be here**

_Je serais toujours là_

**_ [Quinn & Rachel]_**

** I'm a survivor **

_Je suis une survivante_

** I'm not gonna give up **

_Je ne vais pas abandonner_

** I'm not gon' stop **

_Je ne vais pas m'arrêter_

** I'm gonna work harder **

_Je vais travailler plus dur_

** I'm a survivor **

_Je suis une survivante_

** I'm gonna make it **

_Je vais le faire_

** I will survive **

_Je vais survivre_

** Keep on survivin' **

_Je vais continuer de survivre_

**_ [Rachel]_**

** Oh no not I, I will survive**

_Oh non pas moi, je survivrai_

** As long as i know how to love**

_Du moment que je sais comment aimer_

** I know I'll stay alive **

_Je sais que je resterais en vie_

** I've got all my life to live**

_J'ai toute ma vie pour vivre_

** I've got all my love to give **

_J'ai tout mon amour à donner_

** And I'll survive **

_Et je vais survivre_

** I will survive **

_Je vais survivre_

**_ [Quinn & Rachel]_**

** I'm a survivor **

_Je suis une survivante_

** I'm not goin' give up**

_Je ne vais pas abandonner_

** I'm not goin' stop **

_Je ne vais pas m'arrêter_

** I'm goin' work harder **

_Je vais travailler plus dur_

** I'm a survivor **

_Je suis une survivante_

** I'm gonna make it **

_Je vais le faire_

** I will survive **

_Je vais survivre_

** Keep on survivin'**

_Je vais continuer de survivre_

** I will survive!**

_Je survivrai !_

La chanson se termine sous des applaudissements, je descends de la table et aide Rachel. Dans la minute qui suit Santana est entourée de Cheerleaders et une pluie de slushie s'abat sur elle. Je m'approche de la scène.

-**Comme ça maintenant tu sais ce que c'est de s'en prendre à moi, Lopez.**

J'accentue le dernier mot pour bien lui montrer mon mépris mais elle ne répond rien. Elle se contente de prendre ses affaires et de sortir de la pièce, dans le plus grand silence.

**-Alors tu te sens mieux ? **

**-Nan pas encore. **

Je pars en courant dans la direction où elle est partie. Il faut que je m'engueule avec elle, comme ça je pourrais enfin la détester et tourner la page.

Je la retrouve dans le couloir.

-**LOPEZ !**

Elle se retourne mais continue tout de même sa route. Je la rattrape et la force à me faire face.

**-Bordel ! Tu vas me répondre. **

Elle ouvre la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sort et tout à coup elle prend une mine terrifiée. C'est alors que je suis violemment tirée en arrière. Je trébuche et tombe au sol.

**-Pas touche Blondie !**

Jérome est devant moi et se place devant Santana comme un chien protège sa gamelle.

**-Dégage c'est entre elle et moi.**

**-D'où tu oses me parler comme ça sale pute ? **

JE le vois s'approcher dangereusement de moi et je dois avouer qu'à ce moment j'aurais peut-être plus pesé mes mots. En effet, il me soulève du sol et je me rends compte que ce mec me dépasse d'une tête au moins.

**-Alors on fait moins la maline maintenant ? **

**-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?**

-On va voir si là je ne te fais pas peur. Il lève alors le poing et je tente en vain de me libérer de sa poigne quand tout à coup…

**-JULIEN ! Arrête !**

Il me lâche violemment et je retombe au sol. Il se retourne vers Santana et le visage de celle-ci se décompose.

**-Euh…Jérome, je veux dire…Jérome…**

Le grand abruti l'agrippe donc et je les vois sortir du lycée. Je veux me lever mais le choc m'a légèrement sonné.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kurt vient à ma rescousse et m'aide à me relever.

-**Ça va Quinn ?**

**-Ouais, c'est l'autre abruti là.**

**-Pff ce mec est une vraie brute. **

**-Ouais.**

Nous marchons en direction du prochain cours et je repense à ce qu'il vient de se passer. C'est bizarre…Pourquoi elle l'a appelé Julien ? Et puis Julien ce nom me dit quelque cho…

**-Oh mon Dieu Kurt !**

**-Quoi ? **

**-C'est Julien !**

**-Qui ? Où ?**

**-Le « petit copain » de Santana !**

**-Mais attends nan !**

**-Mais si ça explique tout ! Pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'il sorte avec Rach', pourquoi cela fait une semaine qu'elle nous ignore…**

**-Mais attends Quinn ! On l'a laissée seule avec LUI !**

Son visage se décompose et je commence à paniquer : Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

_Voilà ! Voilà ! J'espère que la chapitre vous a plu, à la prochaine !_

_Ps: La chanson est aussi pour Naya ! La pauvre...Mais c'est une battante !_


	22. Chapter 22

_Nouveau chapitre ! Je vous préviens tout de suite ce n'est pas très joyeux...Mais bon bonne lecture ! :)_

_Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

Je suis devant sa maison, j'aimerais courir pour y rentrer mais Kurt m'a bien fait comprendre que ce type était bien trop dangereux pour que j'y aille seule. Me voilà donc à 50 mètres de ce connard à trépigner et à attendre que Kurt ramène sa cavalerie.

Je vois une voiture se garer à côté de la mienne. J'espère que Kurt a ramené toute l'équipe de football ou de hockey…Le voilà qui sort avec…Blaine et Sam ?

**-C'est ÇA ta cavalerie ? **

**-Beh oui !** Il me sourit et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'énervé…Ce mec est con où il le fait exprès…

**-Ma petite copine est dans cette maison, enfermée avec un type qui ressemble à une armoire à glace et pour nous protéger tu ramènes GayLand et Mr Je-ne-sais-pas-faire-mes-lacets ?**

**-Hé !**

**-La ferme Sam !**

**-Ok…**

**-Tu vois ? Un vrai soumis !**

**-Ecoute Quinn, je comprends que tu sois en train de paniquer mais je t'assure que ces deux-là ont plus de force que tu ne le crois. Puis comme tu la fait remarquer Santana est la dedans en mauvaise posture avec ce mec, tu veux vraiment que je rameute tous Mc Kingley pour voir ça. **

Bon ok là il marque un point…

**-On attend quoi alors ? **

Nous partons donc en direction de la maison. La porte est ouverte et nous pénétrons doucement dans le salon. Nous essayons de nous faire le plus discret possible, en effet nous préférons le surprendre plutôt que ce soit lui qui nous surprennent.

Je chuchote donc aux garçons qu'ils doivent surement être en haut quand…

**-Lâche-moi Julien !**

**-La ferme ! **

Les cris se sont suivis d'un bruit de gifle et je peux entendre Santana pleurer.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour…Oublie la discrétion Quinn et va tuer ce connard. Je grimpe les escaliers et ouvre la porte dans un grand fracas. La scène que je découvre me répugne. Julien est en caleçon et Santana complètement nue et effondrée sur son lit. La chambre est méconnaissable…

Ne voulant même pas imaginer ce qu'il a pu lui faire, je me jette sur lui et lui décoche un coup de poing dans la mâchoire dont je pense il se souviendra. Je le vois tituber et reculer mais au moment où il compte m'attaquer il est immédiatement immobiliser par les trois garçons que je n'avais même pas vu entrer. Il se débat pendant quelques secondes puis finit par comprendre qu'il ne pourra pas s'échapper.

Je le regarde attentivement, il me fixe et puis finit par regarder Santana.

**-J'espère que tu te l'ai faite ? Parce que moi je peux te dire qu'elle est bonne**. Il rigole et je sens les larmes monter…Ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse…mais de haine.

Sachant qu'aucun des garçons ne peut lâcher sa prise et donc m'arrêter je commence à le frapper de toutes mes forces. Je lui martèle les côtes avec mes pieds, lui frappe le nez avec mes poings...Je n'ai qu'une envie le voir mourir sous mes coups ou qu'il me supplie d'arrêter. Mais tout ce que j'entends c'est son rire gras qui recouvre les pleurs de celle que j'aime.

**-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? **

Je vois bien que je ne lui fais pas grand-chose, je me retourne donc et cherche du coin de l'œil ce qui pourrait me servir d'arme.

**-Tu es faible !**

Dans un mouvement de haine, je prends le tabouret et m'apprête à lui écraser sur la tête.

**-Vas-y fais-le ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?**

**-LA FERME ! **

Je m'approche de plus en plus près de lui.

**-Non Quinn, arrête calme-toi ma belle.**

Je détourne le regard de ma cible et vois Kurt qui essais de prendre un air qui se veut apaisant.

**-Tu veux que je me calme ? Je vais le tuer ce connard !**

**-Haha vas-y !**

**-Nan Quinn…Ecoute je sais que c'est dur mais tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne veux pas avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience.**

**-La sienne ? Si ! **

**-Je ne pense pas que ton frère aurait approuvé…**

Sam vient de me faire lâcher le tabouret…Est-ce que je veux vraiment ça ? Tuer quelqu'un ? Vivre avec la mort de mon frère n'est-il déjà pas assez dur ? Mais les pleurs de Santana ne font qu'emplir ma haine… Je resserre donc mes poings et Sam le voit tout de suite.

**-Quinn elle a besoin de toi…Ecoute on va le descendre, appeler la police et toi tu t'occupes d'elle…D'accord ? **

Je renonce à tous projets de meurtre et les laisse traîner Julien hors de la pièce. Ils ferment la porte et je me retrouve seule avec San. Je m'approche le plus lentement possible mais elle se tend dès qu'elle me sent à ses côtés.

**-San…**

**-Ne m'approche pas ! Ne me touche pas, je t'en supplie ! Je n'en peux plus…**

La voir dans cette états me brise le cœur…Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça ?

**-Santana…**J'essaie de me rapprocher un peu plus mais elle se braque aussitôt.

**-NAN ! S'il te plait !**

Voyant bien que plus je m'approche plus elle s'éloigne, je décide de l'attraper et de la serrer fort contre moi.

**-Nan nan !** Elle se débat dans mes bras et je la vois pleurer, elle ne sait pas que c'est moi…que je suis là pour la protéger maintenant.

**-Santana calme toi…**Je prends ma voix la plus apaisante et douce qu'il soit même si l'émotion de voir la fille que j'aime dans cette état la rend quelque peu tremblante…**C'est moi Quinn, il est parti…Il ne reviendra pas je te jure…Calme toi. **

Je dépose un léger baiser sur sa tempe et je sens qu'elle commence légèrement à se détendre. Nous restons plusieurs minutes dans cette position. Il n'y a pas très longtemps j'ai entendu la police arriver, ils ont embarqués Julien, puis est monté me dire qu'ils y allaient et m'a souhaité bon courage.

Nous sommes donc maintenant totalement seules dans cette maison…D'ailleurs, je me demande où sont ces parents ? Et Noam ? Mais je sais bien que l'heure n'est pas aux questions.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais faire pour la calmer. Je l'entends pleurer dans mon cou et je me maudis de ne pas arriver à la réconfortée.

J'essaie de me rappeler ce que ma mère me faisait quand j'étais petite et que je faisais des cauchemars…Nan sérieux Quinn ? T'es pas en train de comparer tes pauvres cauchemars avec ce que viens de vivre Santana ? Et je doute qu'une chanson soit utile maintenant…

Puis je me souviens de la terrible nuit où j'ai appris la mort de mon frère…Ma mère m'avait fait couler un bain chaud et m'avait demandé de me détendre. Ce soir-là elle avait eu peur que je fasse une crise de panique tant j'étais effondrée.

Le bain pourrait être une bonne idée…

**-Sanny ?** Elle ne me répond pas mais je sais qu'elle m'écoute…**Je vais te faire couler un bain, ça te vas ? **

Elle se contente de simplement hocher la tête. Je me détache alors de son corps et part en direction de la salle de bain.

Une fois que le bain est prêt, je retourne en direction de la chambre. Santana est toujours au même endroit. J'essaie de la lever pour qu'elle marche mais ses jambes tremblent, je la soulève donc et la porte jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je la glisse dans l'eau et elle soupire au contact de celle-ci. Je reste avec elle un petit moment puis me lève pour la laisser seule.

Mais elle m'attrape la main.

**-Viens.**

Un simple mot mais qui me retourne l'estomac. Certes je suis pudique mais je crois que ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Je me déshabille donc et vais la rejoindre dans le bain. La baignoire est très grande mais je me glisse aux côtés de Santana. Celle-ci vient immédiatement se coller à moi, je sens sa peau effleurer la mienne et un frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Elle dépose sa tête sur mon épaule et je passe lentement mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Une heure plus tard :

Le bain l'a quelque peu apaisée et nous sommes maintenant habillées et allongées dans son lit. Elle est collée à moi et je lui caresse le dos. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou et sa main sur ma hanche.

Je ne dis rien…en fait je ne sais pas quoi dire…

**-Ne me laisse pas seule Quinn…**

Je suis surprise par cette déclaration. Je me tourne donc de manière à lui faire face. Ses yeux sont rougis par les pleurs et je ne distingue plus ces petites fossettes au coin de sa bouche. Je lui caresse la joue et viens déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

**-Jamais, je te le promets mon cœur…**

Je me replace de la même manière qu'auparavant et elle vient nicher sa tête dans mon cou.

Je m'endors bercée par sa respiration et bien motivée à faire retrouver le sourire à celle que j'aime.

_Voilà, pauvre Santana...Mais Quinnie est là ! Par contre je vous préviens il reste que 2 ou 3 chapitre à cette fiction (dépend de mon inspiration). _

_En tout cas à bientôt pour le prochain qui, je vous rassure, sera un peu plus joyeux :)_

_Ps : Plus que une semaine et Naya revient dans Glee et...Heather est dans le dernier épisode ! :D_


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonsoir ! Je comptais mettre ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai eu un petit souci avec le site mais bon...Le voilà ! Alors bonne lecture :)_

_**willowpotetose:** Pour répondre à ta question, oui je compte faire du Quinntana :) Merci pour ton review._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

Le soleil me réveille et je suis désorientée pendant quelques secondes avant de me rappeler les évènements de la veille. Tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller San je me penche vers la table de chevet pour prendre mon portable. J'ai 2 messages.

**De Kurt** : _« Quinn, juste un message pour te dire que Julien est en prison j'ai appelé les parents de Santana ils te parleront sûrement demain. Bonne nuit ma belle, occupe-toi bien d'elle… »_

**De Sam** : _« J'espère qu'elle va un peu mieux, embrasse-la de ma part…J'ai appelé Mr Schue pour lui expliquer que toi et San ne seraient pas au lycée aujourd'hui, il a très bien compris et vous envoie toute son affection. »_

Ces garçons sont adorables…Je les remercie et repose mon portable. Je me retourne vers San et l'observe. La voir endormie me rappelle la fois où elle était malade et que nous nous étions endormis ensemble…A cette époque je pouvais dire qu'elle dormait paisiblement…Maintenant son visage est tirée par la fatigue et elle n'a plus son petit sourire en coin qui lui va si bien.

Puis j'entends du bruit et je vois la porte s'ouvrir. Un petit garçon tout timide se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je me lève délicatement de manière à ne pas réveiller la Latina et m'en vais rejoindre Noam.

**-Coucou toi. **

Il ne répond et se contente de fixer sa mère.

**-Tu mamá está muy cansada y no debes despertarle** _(Ta maman est très fatiguée et tu ne dois pas la réveiller)_

-**Acaso puedo harcele un besito ?** _(Est-ce que je peux lui faire un bisou ?)_

**-Si pero muy despacio** _(Oui mais tout doucement)_

**-De acuerdo**. _(D'accord)_

Le petit bonhomme s'approche du lit sur la pointe des pieds, il grimpe dessus et dépose un baiser sur la joue de sa mère. Puis il revient vers moi en faisant autant attention à ne pas faire de bruit qu'à l'aller.

**-Por qué lloras ?** _(Pourquoi tu pleures ?)_

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que la scène m'avait arraché quelques larmes. Je les essuie vite et sort mon plus beau sourire pour rassurer Noam.

**-Para nada** _(Pour rien)_

Il semble confus mais ne cherche pas plus et pars en courant vers sa chambre. Je dois avouer que ce petit brin de soleil m'a quelque peu remonté le moral. J'entends des bruits dans la cuisine et je décide donc d'y descendre sachant très bien que Kate doit attendre des explications.

Je me retourne donc vers Santana, vérifie qu'elle n'a besoin de rien, sort de la pièce, ferme la porte et descends les escaliers.

J'arrive dans la cuisine et je tombe sur Kate et Rick. Les deux ne semblent pas avoir dormi de la nuit et ont les yeux rougis par les pleurs.

**-Hum…Bonjour…**

Kate relève la tête et remarque enfin ma présence.

**-Oh Quinn… **

Elle s'approche de moi et s'effondre dans mes bras. C'est à ce moment-ci que moi aussi je décide de lâcher prise. Toute la colère que j'avais hier est aujourd'hui remplacée par une immense peine et je pleure donc toutes les larmes de mon cœur dans les bras de cette femme qu'il y a quelques mois je ne connaissais même pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard nos pleurs se sont apaisés et nous nous installons enfin tous autour de la table. Rick me frotte le dos, je me doute qu'il ne veut pas se montrer faible devant quelqu'un d'étranger à sa famille mais j'aperçois tout de même une lueur de tristesse dans ces yeux.

Je me racle la gorge et trouves enfin la force de sortir quelques mots.

**-Où étiez-vous ?** J'aurais voulu sortir ces mots sur un autre ton qu'accusateur mais ça m'est impossible sans m'en rendre compte je leur en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger, tout comme je m'en veux aussi.

C'est Rick qui me répond.

**-Ma mère était souffrante depuis un petit bout de temps mais nous ne trouvions jamais le temps de la voir. Puis la semaine dernière Santana nous a encouragé à aller la voir et nous a demandé d'emmener Noam avec nous pour « lui changer d'air ». **

**-D'accord.**

**-Je te jure Quinn si on avait su je…**

**-Nan nan vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je crois que tous les trois étions bien loin de nous douter de ce qui se passait vraiment. **

**-Merci Quinn en tout cas…**

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Pour hier soir…**

**-Oh…**

**-Les garçons nous ont racontés que tu l'avais bien amoché.**

**-Je vais avoir des problèmes ? Parce que s'il fallait le refaire, je le referai sans hésiter. **

**-Oh non non, ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras aucun problème, le commissaire est un ami. **

**-Bien. Vous savez si Kurt et Sam n'avait pas réagi, je l'aurais sûrement tué…**

J'étais honteuse de leur avouer ça, après tout j'avais voulu tuer un Homme et je ne ressentais aucune culpabilité. Rick pose sa main sur mon avant-bras.

**-Quinn, cet homme a frappé et…violé ma fille. J'aurais été toi, il serait déjà mort et enterré. Alors je t'assure que tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. **

**-D'accord…**

**-Je vais te faire quelque chose de chaud ça va te…**

**-AAAAH ! **

**-Santana !**

Je n'attends même pas de voir la réaction de Kate et Rick, je suis déjà sorti de la pièce et je monte les escaliers. Cette scène me rappelle celle d'hier soir et mon estomac se tord.

J'entre dans la chambre, je vois Santana assise sur son lit et en pleure. Elle a dû cauchemarder.

Je m'approche et la prends dans mes bras.

**-Chuut San…Je suis là calme-toi…**

Mais rien à faire cette fois, elle ne se calme pas. Elle remue, gémit, pleure et aucun des mots que je lui dis ne semble l'apaiser.

La minute qui suit Kate entre dans la pièce et son visage s'affaisse quand elle voit Santana dans cet état. Mais je vois qu'elle prend sur elle et s'approche de nous.

**-Il n'y a rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à la calmer.** Je suis désemparée et Kate le voit.

**-Calme-toi Quinn…Je peux essayer ? **

Je me détache alors de Santana et Kate prend ma place.

**-Santana ? **

Aucun changement.

**-Santana s'il te plait ma puce regarde-moi. **

Santana relève péniblement la tête et regarde sa mère.

-**Maman…**

Kate et moi sommes toutes les deux aussi choquées par ce simple mot. Depuis que je la connais Santana n'avait jamais appelée Kate « maman ». Et au vu du visage de Kate c'était bien la première fois.

**-Oui je suis là mon cœur, je suis là…**

San se calme aussitôt et je fais de même. Je décide même de les laisser toutes les deux.

Je descends donc et suis tout de suite rattraper par un petit garçon qui semble avoir envie de voir un film. Je mets le film et nous nous blottissons sur le canapé.

Une heure plus tard :

**-Quinn ?**

**-Oui ? **

**-Santana te demande.**

**-Oh j'arrive.**

Je dépose délicatement Noam, qui s'est endormi sur moi, sur le canapé et monte voir Santana.

**-Tu voulais me voir…**

**-Oui…Je voudrais que tu m'aide à m'habiller convenablement si ça ne te dérange pas.** Ces mots ont été prononcés dans un murmure et d'entendre tant de faiblesse dans sa voix m'attriste.

**-Non bien sûr que non. **

Je l'aide alors à se lever et nous allons à la salle de bain. Sa mère a laissé des habits propres dans celle-ci, j'assois San et je commence donc à la déshabiller.

Elle se retrouve donc en sous-vêtements devant moi et ce n'est que maintenant que j'aperçois les multitudes de marques sur son corps. Je m'accroupis pour être à la hauteur de ces marques et pour pouvoir mieux les observer. La plupart sont des bleus, qui ont sans doute du apparaître dans la nuit, mais lorsque je fais le tour ce sont de longues cicatrices qui ont rejoint celle qu'elle avait auparavant. Je les effleure du bout des doigts et San frissonne à ce contact.

**-Pardon, je t'ai fait mal ? **

**-Nan, tu m'as surprise…**

**-Pardon…**

**-Ne t'excuse pas Q…**

Je refais le tour et viens me positionner en face d'elle.

**-Elles sont rouges, ça doit te brûler. Il faut mettre quelque chose dessus.**

**-Je dois avoir de la crème là.**

Elle pointe un tiroir et j'en sors un tube de crème. Je le pose à côté puis l'aide à enfiler un jean mais je ne lui mets pas de T-shirt et la porte jusqu'à sa chambre.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas…Mets-toi sur le ventre s'il te plait.**

Elle hésite un moment puis s'allonge sur le ventre sur son lit. Quant à moi je retourne dans la salle de bain et attrape le tube de crème.

Je retourne dans la chambre et m'assois sur Santana, tout en faisant attention à ne pas m'appuyer de tout mon poids. Je prends un peu de crème et commence à l'appliquer doucement sur sa peau meurtrie.

**-Dis-moi, si je te fais mal. **

Elle ne me répond pas et je continue donc mon massage. Seulement son soutien-gorge me gêne et je n'ose pas lui enlever, j'essaye donc tant bien que mal de faire avec.

**-Enlève-le Q…**

**-Hein ?**

**-S'il te gêne enlève-le.**

Je m'exécute et détache délicatement le bout de tissus. Le massage dur longtemps et je sens peu à peu tous ses nerfs se relâcher, elle se détend enfin.

Soudain, on vient frapper à la porte, c'est Rick.

**-Santana, i garçons qui veulent te voir en bas je leur dit quoi ? **

Je m'enlève de dessus Santana et lui rattache son soutien-gorge, elle se relève et me questionne du regard.

**-Ce doit être surement Kurt et Sam. Tu peux leur dire de s'en aller ils ne t'en voudront pas. **

Elle hoche la tête et m'adresse un faible sourire.

**-Dis leur que j'arrive Pa'.**

Je lui souris et elle se lève difficilement pour descendre.

**-Santana attends.**

**-Quoi ? **

Je prends le T-shirt qui traîne sur son lit et lui tends.

**-Avec ça ce sera mieux. **

**-Oh…Oui effectivement**.

Elle l'enfile et nous descendons au salon. Ce sont effectivement bien Kurt et Sam qui sont ici. Ils affichent une triste mine, surtout Kurt qui semble effondré. Il s'approche de San et la prends dans ses bras. Sam lui se contente d'un simple sourire réconfortant.

**-Huum San, cette semaine le thème au Glee Club est d'exprimer à quelqu'un ce que l'on ressent, alors avec Sam on a décidé de te dédier notre chanson. **

**-Merci.**

Les deux jeunes hommes nous invitent à nous assoir et je prends place aux côtés de Santana, celle-ci vient se blottir dans mes bras tandis que Noam vient s'assoir sur ses genoux. Elle le sert fort et lui, l'embrasse sur la joue. Puis les garçons commencent…

**_[Kurt] _**

**You're not alone **

_Tu n'es pas seule_

**Together we stand **

_Nous resterons ensemble_

**I'll be by your side **

_Je serai à tes côtés_

**You know I'll take your hand **

_Tu sais, je tiendrais ta main_

**When it gets cold **

_Quand il fera froid_

**And it feels like the end **

_Et qu'on aura l'impression que c'est la fin_

**There's no place to go **

_Qu'il n'y a nulle part où aller_

**You know I won't give in **

_Tu sais, je n'abandonnerai pas_

**No, I won't give in **

_Non, je n'abandonnerai pas_

**_[Kurt et Sam]_**

**Keep holding on **

_Continue de t'accrocher_

**Cause you know we'll make it through **

_Car tu sais nous traverserons ça_

**We'll make it through **

_Nous traverserons ça_

**Just stay strong **

_Reste forte_

**Cause you know I'm here for you **

_Car tu sais que je suis là pour toi_

**I'm here for you **

_Je suis là pour toi_

**There's nothing you can say **

_Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire_

**Nothing you can do **

_Rien que tu ne puisses faire_

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

_Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité_

**So, keep holding on **

_Donc, continue de t'accrocher_

**Cause you know we'll make it through **

_Car tu sais, nous traverserons ça_

**We'll make it through **

_Nous traverserons ça_

**_[Sam]_**

**So far away **

_Si loin_

**I wish you were here **

_Je souhaitais que tu sois là_

**Before it's too late **

_Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_

**This could all disappear **

_Ceci aurait pu disparaitre_

**Before the door's closed **

_Avant que les portes se ferment_

**And it comes to an end **

_Et que ça se termine_

**With you by my side **

_Avec toi à mes côtés _

**I will fight and defend **

_Je me battrai et te défendrai_

**I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah **

_Je me battrai et te défendrai_

**_[Sam et Kurt]_**

**Keep holding on **

_Continue de t'accrocher_

**Cause you know we'll make it through **

_Car tu sais, nous traverserons ça_

**We'll make it through **

_Nous traverserons ça_

**Just stay strong **

_Reste forte_

**Cause you know I'm here for you **

_Car tu sais, je suis là pour toi _

**I'm here for you **

_Je suis là pour toi_

**There's nothing you can say **

_Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire_

**Nothing you can do **

_Rien que tu ne puisses faire_

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

_Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité_

**So, keep holding on **

_Donc, continue de t'accrocher_

**Cause you know we'll make it through **

_Car tu sais, nous traverserons ça_

**We'll make it through **

_Nous traverserons ça._

Sam joue son dernier accord et je vois des larmes se former dans les yeux de Kurt.

**-Hum…Voilà, on sait que tu es très bien entourée mais on voulait quand même te dire qu'on est là pour toi…**

Santana se détache de moi et va enlacer Kurt. Elle fait signe à Sam de les rejoindre et tous les trois se font un câlin groupé auquel je suis rapidement convié.

-**Merci**.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais Kurt, Sam et moi avons bien entendu ce remerciement et nous lui sourions en gage de réponse.

Puis Santana fais signe à Kurt et Sam de la suivre et ils vont s'isoler dans la cuisine. Je suis un peu confuse mais je les laisse quand même s'entretenir seuls

5 minutes plus tard :

Les trois ressortent de la cuisine puis Kurt et Sam rentrent chez eux. Nous montons dans la chambre et Santana s'allonge.

**-Tu es fatiguée ? **

**-Oui un peu…**

**-D'accord.**

Je m'allonge à ses côtés et elle vient immédiatement se blottir contre moi.

**-Dis…euh…C'était ça tout à l'heure avec Sam et Kurt ?**

**-Rien ne t'inquiète pas.**

**-Ok**

**-Tu es jalouse ? **

**-Hein ? Nan…**

Elle se redresse et me fais face.

**-J'espère car tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre…**

Elle se penche et m'embrasse chastement.

**-Je sais San….Je sais…**

Le lendemain/Après-midi :

Je suis en train de lire quand Santana m'interromps et me demande de la suivre.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**-Ne pose pas de question et viens.**

Elle me guide jusqu'au jardin et je suis étonnée d'y voir Kurt et Sam.

**-Euh…**

**-Voilà…Même si je ne veux pas aller au lycée, je souhaite tout de même faire le thème du Glee Club de cette semaine. Et je voulais le faire pour toi…**

**-Oh non Santana ça va te fatiguer et…**

**-Chut Miss Fabray et laisse-moi m'exprimer.**

**-Euh…D'accord.**

**I gotta take a little time**

_Je vais prendre un peu de temps_

**A little time to think things over**

_Un peu de temps pour repenser à tout ça_

**I better read between the lines**

_Je ferais mieux de lire entre les lignes_

**In case I need it when I'm older**

_Au cas où j'en ai besoin quand je serais vieille._

**Now this mountain I must climb**

_Maintenant cette montagne que je dois gravir_

**Feels like a world upon my shoulders**

_Me semble comme si je devais porter le monde sur mes épaules_

**I through the clouds I see love shine**

_A travers les nuages je vois briller l'amour_

**It keeps me warm as life grows colder**

_Il me tient chaud alors que la vie devient de plus en plus déprimante_

**In my life there's been heartache and pain**

_Dans ma vie, j'ai eu du chagrin et de la peine_

**I don't know if I can face it again**

_Je ne sais pas si je serai à nouveau capable d'y faire face_

**Can't stop now, I've traveled so far**

_Je ne peux m'arrêter maintenant, je suis allée trop loin_

**To change this lonely life**

_Pour faire changer cette vie solitaire_

**I wanna know what love is**

_Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour_

**I want you to show me**

_Je veux que tu me montres_

**I wanna feel what love is**

_Je veux sentir ce qu'est l'amour_

**I know you can show me**

_Je sais que tu peux me montrer_

**I'm gonna take a little time**

_Je vais prendre un peu de temps_

**A little time to look around me**

_Un peu de temps pour regarder autour de moi_

**I've got nowhere left to hide**

_Il ne me reste aucun endroit pour me cacher_

**It looks like love has finally found me**

_Il semble que l'amour est fini par me trouver_

**In my life there's been heartache and pain**

_Dans ma vie, il y a eu du chagrin et de la peine_

**I don't know if I can face it again**

_Je ne sais pas si je serais à nouveau capable d'y faire face_

**I can't stop now, I've traveled so far**

_Je ne peux m'arrêter, je suis allée trop loin_

**To change this lonely life**

_Pour faire changer cette vie solitaire_

**I wanna know what love is**

_Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour_

**I want you to show me**

_Je veux que tu me montres_

**I wanna feel what love is**

_Je veux sentir ce qu'est l'amour_

**I know you can show me**

_Je sais que tu peux me montrer._

Je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler et quand Santana le voit elle panique aussitôt.

**-Ça ne t'a pas plu ? **

Je m'avance vers elle en courant et l'embrasse passionnément. Je me retire et lui fait mon plus beau sourire.

**-Tu es folle ? Bien sûr que ça m'a plu. Je t'aime tellement San. **

Ces mots sont sortis tout seul mais je m'en fiche car après tout c'est ce que je ressens.

**-Je sais Q…Et j'aimerai te dire que moi aussi mais c'est dur pour l'instant et…**

**-Je comprends.**

**-Merci.**

Je l'enlace et nous restons dans cette position pendant un petit moment. Puis Sanny se détache de moi et pars rejoindre Kurt et Sam pour les remercier.

Une chose est sure, il faut que je trouve la chanson parfaite pour elle.

_Voilà ! Il reste 2 chapitres à cette fic, je vous posterai donc bientôt les résumés des prochaines pour que vous puissiez choisir comme la dernière fois :) A la prochaine !_


	24. Chapter 24

Voilà les deux résumés que j'avais déjà proposé sur mon ancienne fiction mais qui avait perdu face au résumé de celle-ci. Je vous propose donc de re-voter afin de les départager :)

N°1 : If i die young.

Naya ne laisse jamais rien paraître. Comme son personnage, Santana, c'est une fille dure et qui croit qu'elle n'a besoin de personne. Seulement il semblerait que quand elle est en présence de Dianna ce soit tout autre chose.

N°2 : Unconditionally.

Quinn Fabray est LA star du moment. Le monde entier l'acclame. On la surnomme « le petit ange de l'Amérique ». Aucun scandale à son actif, aucun de ses secrets révélés. Enfin, du moins pour le moment. Et si Santana Lopez, une journaliste ambitieuse, se mettait à fouiner un peu ? Que trouverait-elle ?

Voilà voilà ! A vos claviers chers lecteurs :)

La suite de I'll be by your side arrivera en début de semaine prochaine. Je finirai donc surement cette fiction dimanche prochain. La nouvelle fiction sera donc peut-être là la semaine d'après :)

En tout cas je vous remercie tous pour votre support et j'espère que les deux chapitres qui vont arriver vous plairont. A bientôt !


	25. Chapter 25

_Vu que vous avez été nombreux pour voter j'ai décidé de me dépêcher pour poster la suite pour vous faire plaisir ! Donc voilà !_

_J'ai aussi décidé de tous vous remercier un par un pour votre vote donc attention c'est parti !_

**TheFunnySanny :** Merci beaucoup de ton soutien tout au long de cette fiction ! :D

** i love faberritana :** Merci pour ton vote ! :)

**Totoche77 :** Merci pour ton vote et tes nombreux commentaires :)

**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Merci pour ton choix même s'il a été difficile ;)

** Laura Black:** Merci pour ton vote et pour le compliment. :)

**Juju15 :** Merci pour ton vote :)

**EihpoT :** Merci pour ton vote :)

**Clara :** Thank you ^^

**Brookey20:** Merci pour ton vote et tous tes commentaires :)

**spannaquinntan05 :** Haha c'est bien ne changes pas d'avis ;) Merci pour ton vote et tes commentaires !

**Mikail :** Merci pour ton vote :)

**Quinntana For Ever Love :** Ma petite Accro ! Merci pour ton vote et tes commentaires ! :D

**Flo** : Merci pour ton vote :)

**Cassoulagleek :** Merci pour ton vote :)

**willowpotetose :** Merci pour ton vote et tes commentaires ! Tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton W.O.W :D

**Sandraa-N:** Merci pour ton vote et voilà le premier des 2 derniers chapitre :)

**Ju:** Merci pour ton vote :)

**caipirnha9 :** Merci pour ton vote :)

**covergirls06** : Merci pour ton vote et tous tes commentaires ! :D

**Manon :** Merci pour ton vote :)

**meg1287 :** Merci pour ton vote :) Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dis donc :P

**Bluemoon61** : Merci pour ton vote :) La prochaine histoire arrivera bientôt

**Guest :** Thank you ^^

**Call-Me-L :** Merci pour ton vote et tous tes commentaires ! :D

**Maestro :** Merci pour ton vote et ton explication :)

**Nom :** Merci pour ton vote :) Eh bien écoute je t'autorise à te lâcher ! Merci pour le compliment.

_Ouuf c'était long ! :P Aller Bonne lecture !_

Une semaine plus tard :

Santana se remettait peu à peu de cette triste expérience, elle nous rassurait tous en disant qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle ne pensait plus à tout cela, mais au fond de moi je savais qu'elle souffrait encore et je voulais qu'elle l'avoue.

Si je voulais qu'elle se mette à nue, qu'elle me dévoile tout…Il allait falloir que moi aussi je lui fasse part de mes peurs…Et cela n'allait pas être facile.

Maison de Santana/Soir :

**-Maman ?**

**-Oui San ? **

**-On va se coucher avec Q.**

**-Ok, Bonne nuit les filles.**

**-Merci.**

La complicité entre Santana et sa mère s'est fortement renforcée et je suis heureuse d'entendre Santana l'appelé « Maman » en permanence maintenant.

Donc Santana et moi nous montons dans sa chambre et nous nous installons tranquillement sur son lit pour pouvoir discuter.

**-Que voulais-tu me dire ma chère Quinn ? **

Ce soir j'ai décidé que San et moi devions avoir une grande discussion pour mettre toute la situation au clair. Je sais que cela n'allait pas être de tout repos mais il fallait que je le fasse.

**-Santana réponds-moi sincèrement…Comment vas-tu ? **

**-Euh…Bien, pourquoi ?**

**-Sincèrement…**

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Quinn ?**

**-Santana s'il te plait je veux t'aider.**

**-Mais je ne comprends pas là.**

Elle commence à légèrement s'énervé et j'essaie donc de la calmer en lui caressant le dos de sa main.

**-Ecoute Santana, je dors avec toi et je ne suis pas sourde. Je t'entends pleurer et ça me brise le cœur. Je sais que tu veux nous faire croire que tu es forte et que tu peux surmonter ça toute seule. Mais je sais qu'on fond tu souffres et qu'intérieurement tu pries pour que quelqu'un t'aide. **

**-Je vais très bien.**

**-Ça fait une semaine que tu me rabâches cette même phrase. Non tu ne vas pas bien Santana.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi d'abord ?**

**-Par ce que je sais ce que ça fait ? **

**-Tu sais ce que ça fait ? Tu te fous de ma gueule Quinn ?**

**-Nan !** Je commence à m'énerver et je m'en veux mais je n'aime vraiment pas abordé ce sujet.

**-A moins que toi aussi tu te sois faite violer et traiter comme de la merde, j'ai du mal à te croire ! Toi et ta petite vie parfaite à la con vous me faites chier !**

Ces mots me font l'effet d'un coup de couteau, je l'ai cherché après tout…Mais tout de même ça me blesse et la colère l'emporte sur tout.

**-Mais putain tu ne comprends pas que je veux t'aider ! **

**-Mais je ne veux pas de ton aide !**

**-Alors reste toute seule ! Et ne viens pas pleurer quand dans quelques mois tout ceci reviendra te hanter, parce que tu peux crever pour que je te soutienne !**

Je la vois se figer devant moi et je ne prends conscience que maintenant des paroles que je viens de prononcer.

**-Je suis désolée, je…**

**-Comment…Tu as osé…Wouah je te savais conne Quinn mais pas à ce point…**

Je tente de me rapprocher d'elle mais elle se lève et pars à l'autre bout de la pièce, m'offrant son dos comme seule chose à observer.

**-San…Je ne voulais pas…**

Elle se retourne et je vois qu'elle est en pleurs.

**-Nan…S'il te plait ne pleure pas…**

**-COMMENT AS-TU OSE ME DIRE ÇA ? **

Je suis paralysée, mes jambes tremblent…Oui je peux le dire à cet instant j'ai peur…  
Elle s'approche rapidement de moi, je ne bouge pas si elle veut me frapper elle n'a qu'à le faire.

Elle s'apprête à me gifler mais Rick entre dans la pièce et l'arrête immédiatement. Malgré sa force je vois bien que celui-ci a du mal à la contenir.

**-Te detesto, marrana ! **_(Je te déteste, Salope !)_

**-Santana calme-toi !**

Les cris ont alertés Kate qui est maintenant, elle aussi, dans la pièce.

**-Mais enfin Quinn, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **

**-Euh…je…**

**-Ce qui se passe c'est que c'est une pauvre conne ! **

**-Santana ton langage !**

**-J'en ai rien à foutre de mon langage ! Elle m'a dit que je pouvais aller crever !**

Sa phrase à lancer un froid dans la pièce et je sens les larmes montées quand je vois les regards accusateurs de Kate et Rick sur moi.

**-Je ne voulais pas dire ça…Je…Je ne le pensais pas...Je voulais l'aider…**

**-Et je peux savoir en quoi lui dire ça va l'aider ?**

Rick me fusille du regard et je sens qu'à la moindre faute que je commettrais il lâchera Santana pour m'en mettre une.

**-J'ai…voulu lui parler…parce que je sais ce que ça fait…on s'enferme, on dit que tout va bien et après on craque…Mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter et on s'est énervées toutes les deux…**

**-C'est ça Fabray ! Fait ta grande Sainte ! Tu sais ce que ça fait ? Mais ma pauvre fille, j'en ai rien à foutre que t'es souffert ma vieille. Et puis qu'est-ce que t'as eu hein ? Ton père n'a pas voulu t'acheter un poney pour tes 6 ans !**

J'essaie de contenir ma colère mais la s'en est trop.

**-LA FERME SANTANA ! LA FERME !**

**-Oh Fabray ! Bien ! Tu t'énerves !**

**-La ferme ! Connasse !**

La seconde qui suit, je me prends la plus grosse gifle que je n'ai jamais reçue.

**-Ne parle plus jamais comme ça à ma fille ! **

Je me redresse et fais face aux personnes dans la pièce. Les trois me regardent avec mépris. J'ai réussi à décevoir des gens qui m'avaient accordé leur confiance. Les gens qui ont été ma famille durant ces dernières semaines me détestent maintenant. Je ne tiens plus et pleure de toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je dois les avoir pris au dépourvu car je les vois se concerter du regard, se demandant à chacun ce qui me prend.

Je n'en peux plus et entre deux sanglots j'extériorise tout.

**-Tu crois peut-être que j'ai une petite vie parfaite Santana…Eh bien tu te trompes ! Ma vie est merdique. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Par où commencer…Oh oui peut-être par LA MORT DE MON PETIT-FRERE ! Mon petit-frère qui voyant que je m'étais encore engueuler avec mon père a voulu aller me réconforter. A cette époque quand je n'allais pas bien, j'allais toujours sur le banc de l'autre côté de la route devant notre maison. Mon frère m'a vu et a traversé en courant…sans regarder…Il s'est fait renversé devant mes yeux ! Mon frère est mort dans mes bras et je n'ai rien pu faire ! Pire, comme, mon père me le répète si bien, il est mort par ma faute et je dois vivre avec ça !** Je vois que Kate a changé d'attitude et qu'elle s'approche de moi. **NAN ! Nan ! Ne me touchez pas** ! Elle s'arrête .**Mais attends Santana peut-être que ce n'est pas assez suffisant pour toi. Tu veux savoir quoi ? Que durant des jours et des jours je me suis isolée ? Que mon père ne me parle plus depuis ce jour ? Que ma sœur ne me parle plus depuis ce jour ? Elle ne veut même plus me voir d'ailleurs ! Seule ma mère a voulu m'aider mais j'ai toujours refusé son aide, en lui disant que tout allait très bien ! Mais tout ça n'était que mensonge…Je faisais des cauchemars horribles et je pleurais tous les soirs. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai craqué et que la seule solution que j'ai trouvé à mon calvaire soit de me tuer ! **Une expression d'horreur s'affiche sur leurs visages**. Oui ! Oui ! Mesdames et Messieurs ! Me tuer ! Mais même ça je ne l'ai pas réussi ! Ma mère m'a trouvé avant que les médicaments ne me tuent. Et le mieux, je crois, c'est quand elle l'a dit à mon père et que celui-ci a simplement répondu « Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? ».**

Santana n'est plus du tout énervé et je vois même des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Auparavant ça m'aurait fendu le cœur mais je suis rentrée dans une colère furieuse et je n'arrive pas à en sortir.

**-Quinn, je…**

**-LA FERME ! Laisse-moi finir !** Elle se tait et je continue**. Et tu sais quoi ? Eh bien je m'étais faite à cette idée, d'être haït par toute ma famille. Je me suis transformée en garce et me suis promis que personne ne briser ma carapace. Mais tu es arrivée et tu as tout changée…Je n'ai pas pu fuir longtemps mes sentiments. Mes angoisses ont disparus avec toi. **Plus j'avancée dans mon discours et plus ma colère disparaissait** .Mais elles sont revenues cette nuit-là. Quand je l'ai vu, quand j'ai compris ce qu'il t'avait fait. Mes cauchemars sont revenus mais cette fois ce n'étais pas mon frère que je n'arrivais pas à sauver c'étais toi. C'est toi en boucle qui meurt dans mes bras. Alors oui, je veux t'aider parce que je ne veux pas que tu vives ce que j'ai vécu...Parce que…parce que…Je t'aime…**

P de V Santana :

Sur ces derniers mots Quinn s'effondre au sol en pleurs. Je suis paralysée par son discours, pétrifiée par ses cris. Rick me lâche enfin et je cours auprès de Quinn. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je croyais vraiment qu'il n'y avait que moi qui souffrait dans cette histoire et que personne ne me comprendrait jamais.

Je vois Kate qui fait signe à Rick et les deux sortent de la pièce.

**-Je suis désolée Quinn…**

Elle relève la tête et me sert contre elle.

**-Nan c'est moi Santana, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça.**

**-Mais tu ne le pensais pas…**

**-Non et jamais je ne le penserais.**

**-Alors tout est oublié…**

Elle pose une main sur ma joue et m'embrasse délicatement.

**-Oui…Tout est oublié…**

Deux semaines plus tard :

P de V Quinn :

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand retour de Santana au lycée, tous nos amis l'ont acclamée et même les Cheerios ont souris en la voyant arrivée. Plus personne ne nous a fait chier et je dois avouer que la vie au lycée sans embrouille n'est pas si mal que ça.

J'ai travaillée avec Santana sur nos angoisses mutuelles et les cauchemars se sont atténués. La peur existe encore mais quand nous sommes ensemble nous n'y pensons pas.

Maintenant c'est l'heure de ma surprise, après quelques semaines de recherches j'ai enfin trouvée LA chanson pour Santana. Me voilà donc au milieu de la salle du Glee Club avec tous les yeux braqués sur moi.

**-Quinn ? Que vas-tu chanter ? **

**-En fait il y quelques semaines vous avez fait un exercice auquel j'aurai bien voulu participer. Serait-il possible de le faire maintenant ? **

**-Bien sûr vas-y.**

**-Voilà…Euh…Santana c'est pour toi…**

J'entends des murmures et des « Ooh c'est trop mignon » mais je n'y prête pas attention, seule Santana compte.

**You were insecure but I was so sure**

_Tu étais incertaine mais j'étais si sure_

**But I wanted you**

_Mais je te voulais_

**Yes I'm powerful, and a little girl**

_Oui je suis puissante, et une petite fille_

**But I wanted you**

_Mais je te voulais_

**So I told you so, wanted you to know**

_Donc je te l'ai dit, je voulais que je saches_

**We've just one life to live**

_On n'a qu'une vie à vivre_

**And I told you all my dreams and fears**

_Et je t'ai dit tous mes rêves et peurs _

**And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears**

_Et tu me regardais et tes yeux remplis de larmes_

**And you said those three words I'd been waiting for**

_Et tu m'as dit ces trois mots que j'avais attendus_

**You became a part of me, Yeah**

_Tu es devenu une partie de moi_

**You're Mine, For Life, And I'll be by your side**

_Tu es à moi, pour la vie, et je serais à tes côtés_

**We are entwined, You're mine, for life,**

_Nous sommes liés, tu es à moi, pour la vie_

**Hold me until we die, I'm yours and you are mine**

_Sers-moi jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt, je suis à toi et tu es à moi_

**Now I'm so happy you found a place for me**

_Maintenant je suis si heureuse que tu ais trouvé une place pour moi_

**Girl you wanted me**

_Fille tu me voulais_

**Some security and two heart beats**

_En sécurité et deux cœurs battent_

**Girl you wanted me**

_Fille tu me voulais_

**Then you told me so wanted me to know**

_Puis tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je sache_

**You let the past go**

_Que tu laisses le passé s'en aller_

**And I told you all my dreams and fears**

_Et je t'ai dit tous mes rêves et peurs_

**And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears**

_Et tu me regardais et tes yeux remplis de larmes_

**And you said those three words I'd been waiting for**

_Et tu m'as dit ces trois mots que j'avais attendus_

**You became a part of me, Yeah**

_Tu es devenue une partie de moi_

**You're Mine, For Life, And I'll be by your side**

_Tu es à moi, pour la vie, et je serais à tes côtés _

**We are entwined, You're mine, for life,**

_Nous sommes liés, tu es à moi, pour la vie_

**Hold me until we die, I'm yours and you are mine**

_Sers-moi jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt, je suis à toi et tu es à moi_

**I'm yours, You're mine, I'm Yours, You're Mine**

_Je suis à toi, tu es à moi, je suis à toi, tu es à moi._

La chanson finit et tout le monde se retourne vers Santana. Celle-ci se lève, s'approche de moi et m'enlace. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonne dans la pièce. Puis San s'approche de mon oreille et me chuchote.

**-Techniquement je ne te les ai jamais dit ces trois mots.**

**-Oh ce n'est pas grave je peux atte…**

**-Je t'aime tellement.**

**-Moi aussi.**

Nous nous embrassons passionnément toujours avec les cris de joie de toute la classe.

**-Santana ? **

**-Humm**

**-Le prends pas mal mais « Je t'aime tellement » ça fait quatre.**

Elle éclate de rire.

**-Haha décidément je suis et resterais une merde en Maths.**

J'éclate de rire et nos amis en font de même.

_Voilà donc le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue ! Merci encore à tous et pour ceux qui n'ont pas voté n'hésitez pas ! :D_


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonjour tous le monde ! Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour cette longue attente j'ai un gros problème avec internet chez moi et je profite donc du travail de mes parents pour vous poster ce dernier chapitre ! _

_Voilà c'est doonc une nouvelle aventure qui se termine ! Je vous remercie tous pour l'avoir partagé avec moi ! Aller bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas. _

_Ps: Ce chapitre est très léger et joyeux en contraste avec le reste de la fic, je ne veux pas que vous croyez que je suis une sadique qui aime faire souffrir ses personnages :)_

15 ans plus tard :

**-Tout le monde à table !**

**-OUAIS !**

**-Allez tout le monde s'assoit…Seth pose ce téléphone.**

**-Ouais, ouais.**

Nous voilà donc enfin tous réunis autour de la même table. Je dois dire que ça fait longtemps que j'attends ça. J'adore les repas de famille.

Les personnes qui m'entourent entament des conversations, jouent et mangent. Quant à moi je les observe en silence attendant le bon moment pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, mais surtout ressassant en silence tous ces souvenirs des années qui sont passées en compagnie de ces merveilleuses personnes.

A ma droite, il y a Sam qui, durant tout ce temps, est resté un ami fidèle et en qui j'ai toujours pu compter. On a partagé de sacré bon moment et on continue d'ailleurs, ce qui explique sa présence ici mais qui énerve aussi légèrement une certaine personne. A ses côtés il y a son grand amour, Rachel Berry. Qui aurait cru que Sam Evans et Rachel Berry finirait ensemble ? Pas moi en tout cas. Mais ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux.

Un peu plus loin, toujours en train de se chamailler, il y a Kurt et Blaine. Ces deux-là sont de véritables âmes sœurs…Ils sont ensembles depuis…Beh je me rappelle pas mais je sais que ça fait longtemps. Ils se sont mariés et d'ici quelques semaines ils iront chercher leur fils au Vietnam. Je me rappelle encore quand Kurt nous l'a annoncé.

Flashback :

DING DONG

**-Mais putain qui est-ce qui n'arrête pas de sonner ? **

**-Beh je ne sais pas Bébé, tu peux y aller ?**

**-Ouais. **

Je souris en la voyant traîner des pieds. La porte s'ouvre et Kurt rentre en trombe dans la maison.

**-Bonjour Kurt, et vas-y fais comme chez toi !**

**-LES FILLES !**

**-Wooh ! Ne crie pas bordel !**

**-SI AUJOURD'HUI JE PEUX CRIER !**

**-Ah bon ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? On fête quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire Quinn hein ? **

Je vois Santana qui commence à paniquer et qui s'approche de moi tout doucement.

**-Parce que sinon j'ai un cadeau hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas. **

Je m'approche d'elle et l'enlace.

-**Haha t'es trop mignonne et non ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. **

**-Ouuf…Parce que honnêtement je n'avais pas de cadeau. **

**-Je me doute. **

**-Quoique ça, ça peut être un cadeau…**

**-Quoi ? **

Je sais très bien de quoi elle veut parler mais j'aime bien lui faire croire que je suis naïve. Elle me fait alors son plus beau et m'embrasse passionnément. Je passe mes mains derrière sa nuque et intensifie le baiser.

**-OH ! J'AVAIS QUELQUE CHOSE A DIRE !**

**-Tiens t'es encore là toi ?**

**-San…**

**-Ok ok vas-y dit nous tous Kurt.**

**-Je vais être PAPA !**

**-Oh mon Dieu ! **

Santana se jette alors sur Kurt et ils entament ce qu'on pourrait appeler une danse de la joie.

Fin Flashback :

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Santana tiens énormément à Kurt.

Je continue mon petit tour de table, pour arriver à une personne qui refait parti de ma vie depuis peu, ma mère. I ans j'ai reçu un appel, ma mère m'a alors expliquée qu'elle avait enfin quittée mon père et qu'elle voulait absolument reprendre contact avec moi. Au début j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire confiance et à oublier qu'elle m'avait abandonnée à mon sort quelques années auparavant. Puis nous nous sommes revus et c'est comme si rien ne s'était passée. Le moment où je l'ai aperçue je suis redevenue une ado et j'ai courue dans ses bras. C'est ma mère après tout. Depuis nous sommes très proches, elle s'entend très bien avec Santana et n'a eu aucun mal à accepter le fait que je sois lesbienne. Elle est aussi très amie avec les parents de Santana, qui eux malheureusement ne sont pas là aujourd'hui. En effet, il y a quelques mois, ils ont entamés un tour du monde et devrait revenir d'ici quelques semaines.

Maintenant passons à la raison qui fait que nous soyons tous réunis aujourd'hui. Je regarde ma mère et lui discuter ensemble. Oui maintenant il parle français et a quelque peu grandi. Le petit Noam n'est plus un bébé et a aujourd'hui 18 ans. C'est devenu un très beau jeune homme. Il est sportif, intelligent, bienveillant et qu'est-ce qu'il peut être drôle. Enfin je crois qu'il tient ça de sa mère. Je dois avouer que même s'il me considère comme son autre mère, il partage une relation privilégiée avec Santana et celle-ci n'aime pas trop qu'on approche de son fils. J'attends impatiemment le moment où il lui annoncera qu'il a une copine. Je n'aimerai pas être la pauvre fille.

Puis tout à coup mon intention est attirée par un petit garçon plus bruyant que les autres. Je vous présente Seth. Santana et moi avons rapidement eu l'envie de fonder une grande famille. C'est comme ça que quelques mois après avoir pris cette décision, Santana a fini par être enceinte. Oui c'est elle qui a voulu porter le bébé, sa dernière expérience ayant plutôt été mauvaise, elle a voulu réessayer. Une Santana enceinte c'est comment dire…Fatiguant.

Flashback :

**-QUIINN !**

**-Oh pitié…**

Je monte les escaliers et entre dans la chambre où Santana est allongée. Elle en est à son dernier mois, elle reste donc allongée les trois quarts du temps.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a San ? **

**-Je veux de la glace.**

**-En plein hiver ? **

**-Oui. **

**-Nan Santana, je ne vais pas aller te chercher de la glace par un froid pareil. **

J'ai à peine fini ma phrase qu'elle éclate en sanglots. Je panique et court à ses côtés.

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**-Tu…tu…ne…ne…m'ai…me….paaaas !**

**-Mais nan pas du tout San, c'est juste que…**

**-Tu me trouves grosse !**

**-Hein ? Mais nan tu es magnifique mon cœur !**

Mais rien n'y fait elle continue de pleurer.

**-Bon ok ok j'y vais**. Je me lève l'embrasse et pars en direction de la sortie.

Je n'ai même pas encore passée la porte que je l'entends allumer la télé et reprendre le pot de Nutella à ses côtés. Je me retourne et instantanément elle se remet à pleurer.

Cette fille va me tuer.

Fin de Flashback :

En tout cas je vous laisse imaginer comment a été l'accouchement…Disons que ce jour-là a été à l'image de sa grossesse…éprouvant.

Flashback :

**-PUTAIN ! ENLEVEZ-MOI CETTE MERDE !**

**-Calme-toi San. **

**-TOI, LA FERME LE GAY !**

**-Ah ça y est quelqu'un arrive.**

**-ENFIN !**

**-Oui bonjour Messieurs, dames c'est pour quoi ?**

Santana se retourne lentement vers moi.

**-Je vais me le faire.**

**-Pardon ? **

**-T'ES BIGLEUX OU TU LE FAIT EXPRES DU CON ?! J'ACCOUCHE LA !**

**-Oh pardon Madame ! Installez-vous dans le fauteuil roulant on va vous trouvez une chambre. **

**-Merci Monsieur. **

J'aide Santana à s'installer dans le fauteuil et surtout à se calmer.

**-Merci Monsieur ? Nan mais franchement tu ne peux pas faire plus faux cul Q ? **

**-C'est de la politesse San. **

**-Tu sais où je la fous la polit...**

**-San, le bébé !**

**-Ok ok.**

L'infirmier revient et nous guide jusqu'à la chambre.

**-Bien euh…Qui est le papa ?** Il se tourne vers Kurt et Blaine.

-**C'est elle**. Santana me pointe du doigt tout en s'asseyant sur le lit.

**-Pardon ?**

**-Oui enfin techniquement ce n'est pas moi mais…**

**-Oui c'est bien ce que je me disais. **Ouuh t'aurais pas dû dire ça mon coco.

**-Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème le puceau ? Oui on est lesbiennes ! Et alors ? **

**-Ah nan mais pas du tout…**

**-Y'a pas de pas du tout ! TU DEGAGES ! Je veux plus voir ta face de rat !**

Je le raccompagne à la porte en m'excusant pour le caractère de ma femme. Il rit et m'assure que ce n'est pas la première femme qui accouche qu'il voit. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire qu'elle est constamment comme ça.

Fin Flashback :

Je ne vous raconterai pas l'accouchement mais en résumé : Cri-cri-cri en espagnol-cri cri-pleurs. Mais le dernier reste entre nous, Santana est une dure à cuire, bien sûr qu'elle ne pleure pas.

Et voilà donc Seth, 12 ans plus tard. Ce garçon a un sacré caractère, on se demande de qui il tient…Mais il est tout de même adorable et s'occupe extrêmement bien du petit dernier.

Je le regarde et souris. Ethan est mon portrait craché et j'en suis fière. Oui Santana et moi ne savons faire que des garçons que voulez-vous ?

En tout cas autant une Santana enceinte est éprouvante, autant une Santana avec une femme enceinte est complètement gaga.

Flashback :

**-Aoutch !**

**-Qu'est-ce qui a Querida ? **

**-Il m'a donné un coup. **

Santana me souris et viens s'assoir à côté de moi. Puis elle colle sa tête contre mon ventre.

**-Euh…Mon cœur qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **

**-J'attends qu'il donne un autre coup.**

**-Haha, tu peux attendre longtemps tu sais ? **

**-Oui.**

Je rigole et reprends mon magazine. Mais il ne faut pas longtemps pour que Santana s'impatiente.

**-Aller, petit bout, donne un coup. Maman commence à fatiguer dans cette position. **

Je pose mon magazine et l'observe. C'est vrai que sa position n'est pas très agréable. Je mets mes bras autour de sa taille et la remonte vers moi. Elle m'observe avec confusion mais je prends sa main et la pose sur mon ventre. Une minute plus tard le bébé donne un coup et Santana devient hystérique.

**-Haha tu devrais te voir !**

**-C'est bien mon fils ! Continue à frapper ta maman…Enfin pas trop, j'ai encore un peu besoin d'elle.**

**-Ah beh je suis contente de le savoir. **

Santana se dégage de moi et soulève mon T-shirt.

**-Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je l'aime énormément ta maman.** Puis elle dépose un baiser sur mon ventre et le caresse doucement.

La scène m'arrache une larme et Santana la sèche.

-**Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Fin du Flashback :

Me voilà donc en train de sourire comme une idiote face à ce merveilleux souvenir. Et je remarque très rapidement que tout le monde me fixe.

**-Euh ça va Querida ? Tu n'as rien mangé ? **

**-Euh oui…oui.**

Je ne suis pas très douée pour cacher des trucs. Soudain mon téléphone vibre et je regarde le message qui s'y affiche.

**De Franny** : _« Alors soeurette, comment ont-ils pris la nouvelle ? »_

Ça aussi c'est une nouveauté, le jour où j'ai revu ma mère celle-ci avait amené Franny avec elle. Ma sœur s'est excusée et m'a suppliée de lui pardonner. Cela a mis du temps mais j'ai aussi fini par lui pardonner. Et maintenant nous sommes plus proches que jamais. Même si aujourd'hui elle n'a pas pu se libérer je suis contente qu'elle pense tout de même à moi…Même si son message va quelque peu précipiter les choses.

**-Quelle nouvelle ? **

**-Hein ?** Eh merde j'étais tellement en bug complet que je n'ai pas vue que Sam avait regardé mon portable.

**-Oui Maman quelle nouvelle ?** Noam me regarde comme si de rien n'était, sauf que lui est au courant et prend un malin plaisir à m'enfoncer. Salaud.

**-Il y a un problème Quinn ?**

**-OH non non rien Maman. **

**-Beh dis-nous alors.**

Je me tourne vers Santana qui semble ne pas tout comprendre à la situation.

**-Euh…Santana voilà…Je suis…Je suis…**

**-Tu es ? **

**-Il est ? **

**-T'as fini avec tes blagues à la con Evans ? **

**-Mais euh…**

**-Donc tu es ? **

**-…ENCEINTE !**

**- Nan ce n'est pas vrai ? **

**-SI !**

**-YES !**

Tout le monde se lèvent et viens me féliciter. Il faut dire que ça fait un an que j'essayais de retomber enceinte et tout le monde finissait par baisser les bras.

**-N'étouffez pas mon bébé avec vos sales pattes !**

**-Haha ! **

Je sers Santana dans mes bras et celle-ci m'embrasse passionnément.

Malgré toutes les difficultés que nous avons eues, les cicatrices qui resteront à jamais et les peurs qui parfois referont surfaces, nous sommes là, heureuses, entourées par des gens merveilleux. Et c'est dans ses bras que je me sens le mieux, dans les bras de celle qui dans quelques mois deviendra officiellement ma femme. Certes on fait les choses à l'envers mais on est un couple de pétasses et on vous emmerde.

**-Quinn ? **

**-Oui ? **

**-J'espère juste une chose…**

**-C'est ? **

**-Faites que ce soit une fille !**

**-Haha !**

**-Nan sérieusement si c'est un garçon je vais finir par me poser des questions sur nos ovules ! **

**-Haha !**

En tout cas c'est sûr, je ne m'ennuie jamais avec elle à mes côtés.

_Voilà ! J'espère que la famille Quinntana vous a plu...Peut-être qu'il y aura une suite qui sait ? Enfin pour l'instant je vous annonce que la prochaine fiction sera la n°1: If I die Young. Le premier chapitre devrait arriver...eh bien quand j'aurai de nouveau internet chez moi. _

_En tout cas merci encore et à la prochaine !_

_Ps : Toutes ces rumeurs sur Naya me stresse ! En tout cas je viens de voir l'épisode de cette semaine et Santana est parfaite dedans :)_


End file.
